


Beyond the World (I'll follow you)

by SarkaS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzard Fusion, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dimension Travel, Don’t copy to another site, Dragons, Fantasy setting, Getting Together, Hurt Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, McBigBang, Pining Jesse McCree, Slow Burn, Team as Family, not too graphic depictions of violence but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: When Hanzo learns the contact with Genji’s team deployed on a mission to Hanamura was lost, he decides to go against orders and heads there to pry his brother from the hands of either Talon, Shimada clan, or whoever else was stupid enough to take him. McCree, of course, refuses to let him go alone.After their arrival, they learn from an unlikely ally it neither of those fractions are to blame. What follows is an unbelievable adventure no one was ready for as they have to force their way into another realm in search of the missing Overwatch team and a junker.It gets even more complicated when during their search for the lost friends they learn they may have to save this strange world first if they wish to save their own world or have a chance to get home at all.And in the midst of all that emotionally constipated Hanzo tries to deal with his crippling guilt and a dragon queen who decided to take him as her disciple against his will, while McCree attempts not to get too distracted by Hanzo’s general existence as he tries to save multiple universes at once.





	1. From Gibraltar to Hanamura

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me after watching ‘Dragons of the Nexus’ and ‘Showdown in Hanamura’ cinematics for the first time and I'm glad I could work on it during the McHanzo BB with the amazingly talented missrosequeen and Shirodai, the art pieces they created for it are beautiful (you can see those in the fic) and I could not be more grateful to them. Thank you so much, guys! <3
> 
> A note about the character: there is great many of them from multiple Blizzard projects and I freely admit I'm not familiar with a good portion of them, even if they play important role in this story. Please forgive any ooc behavior as I have no knowledge of WoW or StarCraft universes. I work with the little information HotS dialogues provide. Also, I have taken some creative liberties with the HoS world and backstory, pls take everything with a grain of salt. :)

 

 

“What do you mean by ‘lost all contact’?” Hanzo asked in a clipped tone, his posture rigid and shoulders tense. He had been like this ever since Athena first spoke to Hanzo barely fifteen minutes ago, Jesse realized.

“That we, uh, lost all contact,” Winston answered, sounding mildly unsure as he faced the menacingly looking archer who’s scowl only deepened as Winston pushed his glasses up his nose in a feeble attempt to gain more time and defuse the sudden tension by a misplaced attempt at levity.

Hanzo’s tone was perfectly measured when he spoke again. “In what way did you lose the contact?”

Winston realized Hanzo wished for a more detailed description and scrambled to obey even if he was technically the commanding officer in the room. Even after nearly a year since the Recall he still felt visibly uncomfortable as the acting commander.

Jesse kept out of it, for now, standing two steps behind Hanzo, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He and Hanzo were training together when Athena relayed Winston’s request for the older Shimada to report to his lab.

Winston refused to work in the office actually meant for the commanding officer of the Watchpoint, instead, he put several more filing cabinets to the far wall of his lab and called it a day. In a way, it fits in with the ragtag aesthetic Overwatch adopted as of late.

“It’s our best guess it had been some sort of outside interference. We were not yet able to learn who or how but as far Ana was able to tell us before we were interrupted an unexpected occurrence… occurred on the castle grounds before the meeting could take place. They were about to investigate when the connection was cut off.”

Hanzo’s focused frown indicated he was deep in thought, undoubtedly already going through his mental checklist of possible third parties, so Jesse asked instead. “And you sayin’ Athena can’t reach them? At all?”

Winston shook his head and his huge shoulders slumped. “No. We’ve been trying, are still trying right now, but it’s almost as if the whole area around the Shimada castle is affected by a disruptor. Or more likely being shielded. Disruptor would still give us some sort of reading but there is nothing. The place is completely unreachable. It’s fascinating really.” He murmured more to himself than towards them. McCree held back a wince shooting a quick look at the archer but Hanzo was still quiet. Jesse was none too pleased about the expression he wore. It did not bode well for anyone when the older Shimada got this look on his face.

He was proven right in the next moment.

“I will go there immediately.”

Well, fuck.

“Woah there, partner. Want to maybe cue us in first? You have any idea what could’ve happened?”

The archer glared at him but Jesse was not easily intimidated. Especially not by someone he counted amongst his friends. Or acquaintances. Whatever. Shimadas always seemed to play hard to get when it came to making friends but Jesse was patient and stubborn. Also determined. He got there with Genji eventually and he’s getting there with Hanzo as well, even if the older Shimada is more pig-headed about not admitting it than the younger one was.

“No. I cannot recall anyone who would have the means to get their hands on something of this scale. Technology like that is not just expensive but also well guarded. The remnants of the clan only took Talon’s offer to meet up because they lack the means to pull themselves out of the mud. And with how difficult it was for us to procure the information about the meeting, it is doubtful any of the well-off clans would hear about it, they are all too far away. Unless there is a new player. Or there is something we overlooked.”

That was far from what would Jesse call good news. But still. “We need more info then.”

The glare Hanzo shot him would make a lesser man quake in his boots. “We cannot wait! We have to provide immediate assistance. It is a whole six-person team we lost contact with!”

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at him. “Exactly. If it’s not just a jammed signal or whatever then they, whoever they are, managed to take a fully stacked team out of commission. We can’t go in half cocked. I _know_ you know this, Hanzo.”

“I am not asking you to!” Hanzo barked, his temper finally getting the better of him.

A ringing silence spread through the room and for a beat Jesse simply starred, then, grinding his teeth together, he forced himself to keep his tone level as he turned from the archer to Winston.

“Is there any way-”

Winston stopped him with a gesture before he could finish his sentence.

“If agent Shimada here has no intel on what could have happened we will follow the regulations set for cases like this. The team has 24 hours to get back to us if, and only if they fail to do so we will send in the extraction team. From what Ana told us before we lost the connection, they were not discovered by either of the parties and they were planning to gather as much information as possible without rousing any unwanted attention. Sending in another team could jeopardize that. That,” he plowed forward as Hanzo was about to say something, “does not mean we will stop trying to break through and get hold of them. If they don’t contact us, I’ll make sure you are on the extraction team.”

It was a clear peace offering, probably only aimed at Hanzo but Jesse chose to interpret it as for both of them. He would be on that team come hell or high water.

Hanzo stayed stiff for several more second before giving a short nod.

“Do you need anything else from me?” The archer asked and Winston let out a breath, either relieved or tired, Jesse couldn’t quite tell, maybe a mix of both.

“If you do not have any information that could shed some light on the situation then no. But if you remember something later please relay it to me or Athena immediately.”

Hanzo nodded. “Of course. If you would excuse me, I’ll go make preparation in case we are deployed later.”

When Winston gave a nod Hanzo turned and walked out of the lab. Jesse stared after him, stomach churning uncomfortably. That was one hell of an abrupt exit. Ridiculously unsubtle for the assassin.

“You wish to discuss something, McCree?” Winston asked, his expression curious. It pulled Jesse out of his musings, making him turn to face the gorilla.

“Nah. But I think I’ll do some information gathering on my own if ya don't mind. I have a source or two I could tap into.”

Winston gave him _a look_. And seriously, he got no respect nowadays. He was in black-ops, he knew how to dig for information without tripping any wires.

“Don’t do anything-”

“Anything rash, yeah I know,” Jesse rolled his eyes. He walked out, heading straight for the armory.

The thing was, he would like to do the information gathering but at this point, he knew better and there were things that had to be done.

 ***

Hanzo was seething when he left Winston’s lab, barely holding his anger in. He respected the scientist and had no wish to harm him but at that moment he believed himself capable of doing so. Leaving the laboratory without any delays was the best way to prevent it from happening.

He headed for his room, where his bow and quiver were stored. Like most of the others, he was not comfortable leaving his main weapon in the armory. That place was for ammunition, training weapons, and spares. And he had no desire to train at the moment.

An hour and a half later he was making his way to the cliffside, fully armed and with a small pack of provisions. Hanzo was aware any attempt to leave through the official entrance or over the fence would be noted by Athena and he was sure to be stopped. But the cliffs were a way out no one truly took into consideration beyond sentry turrets at the top - and those were coded for both him and Genji, as both of them often trained by climbing.

If he climbed down on the southeast side he would drop on the lower beaches instead ending in the sea and from there it would be easy making his way to the other side of the island where the emergency hangar was placed. McCree told him about it during one of their drunken tête-à-têtes on the roof. It was not monitored by Athena in favor of keeping it untraceable in case she got compromised. A remnant of the Blackwatch era. Not many people knew about it in the first place and most of those who knew were now dead. It was safe enough, Hanzo supposed, and the situation was dire enough for risking it regardless. He just hoped he could find in there something he would be able to pilot. His expertise in that particular field was feeble at best.

But with Genji’s life on the line, he couldn’t not take the risk.

“Aren’t ya a bit overdressed for an evening stroll there, partner?”

Hanzo stopped dead at the lazy drawl coming from his right. For a moment he considered making a run for it anyway but somehow he doubted he would not be followed. Instead, he turned to the cowboy, who was leaning against the wall in a patch of the light from the setting sun, a hat tipped back and eyes half-lidded. A picture of serenity. It was a mask crafted to perfection, the only things betraying the picture were the big bag by his feet and the fact he was fully armed.

“I could say the same to you,” Hanzo replied carefully, eyeing the flashbangs fastened to McCree’s belt. The cowboy lips quirked upwards.

“That you could.” McCree allowed as he righted himself up with a well-practiced move, cocking his head to one side. “Now, how about we hit the road, archer.”

Hanzo bristled. “What do you think you are doing?”

McCree gave him a look Hanzo consciously chose not to interpret in any way, instead of following the movement as McCree grabbed the pack by his feet and hefted it up.

“I,” McCree emphasized, “am not letting my teammate go out there alone and half-cocked.”

“I can take care of myself, McCree,” Hanzo growled, his pride making itself known. The nerve of that man. Hanzo survived a decade of being hunted but the best assassins the Shimada money could buy without any outside help. He had no need for help then and he has no need for it now.

McCree rolled his eyes. “Oh please. I’m not doubting yer skills, Shimada. I’m doubting your plans.” Before Hanzo could raise any objection McCree gestured with his hand towards the southeast. “Lemme guess, you planned to go to the old hangar I told you about a taking one of the old things for a spin. Piloting it by yourself I take it?”

He took Hanzo’s silence for an agreement.

“Those things won’t take you far, archer. Maybe to the mainland, if yer lucky. But certainly not to Japan. And let’s be fair, your piloting skills are not one of your best assets. The extraction team would get there before you even if they left a whole day from now.”

Hanzo gritted his teeth. It aggravated him beyond reason when the cowboy one-upped him on his good days but Hanzo’s temper was flaring ever since his talk with Winston. It felt like his dragons were coursing right under his skin, agitated as much as their master. And it set his teeth on edge.

Something felt very wrong and he did not understand where was it coming from. He would think it Genji’s disappearance but this wasn’t the first time something went wrong with a mission Genji was part of. But it _felt_ different now. It made his normally short temper even shorter.

“Do you have a better idea, cowboy?” he spat out, knuckles hurting from the way he was clenching his fists.

McCree didn’t seem to take it to heart if his grin was anything to go by.

“That I do.”

And with that, he pulled a blue glowing device from under his serape. The design looked startlingly familiar, enough for Hanzo to lose part of his agitation in favor of curiosity.

“Is that a teleporter?”

McCree grinned at him out right now. “You have friends here, Shimada. You could do with asking them for help more often. Sym was willing enough to modify one of her teleporters for us.”

“Her devices do not have the range for long distance travel,” Hanzo objected. They wouldn’t have to use aircrafts if they did.

McCree scratched the back of his neck… looking bashful?

“Well, yer not the only one with friends here. This baby got a special boost to it. Can’t promise it’ll take us the whole way to Hanamura but it should get us much closer. Still beats dragging our asses in whatever we could find in that hangar.”

“Our?” Hanzo could stop himself from asking.

McCree huffed in exasperation. “Of course, ‘s not like I would let you go alone. You could use someone watching your back no matter what you think.”

Hanzo gazed at the cowboy intensely, looking for something that would betray his words but there was nothing. Just McCree. Just the man that went out of his way to include Hanzo in whatever shenanigans he planned that month, to drag him to a training range when things with Genji weren’t going well, and who went out of his way to make sure Hanzo could go and help his brother from whatever the younger Shimada got himself into this time.

“I do not wish for you to get in trouble.” Hanzo tried one last feeble attempt at dissuading him but it sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. McCree did not even bother to acknowledge it.

“Don’t ya worry yer pretty little head, Shimada. Echo will try to reason with Winston on our behalf. Don’t forget Lena was on that team, too. He won’t go too hardass on us about this, I think.”

Hanzo let his shoulder slump in equal parts defeat and relief. He gave a nod and McCree beamed at him, before bending down and setting the teleport up.

Its glow brightened as the device powered up, the core spinning and emitting a high pitched hum before the portal opened and cleared, indicating it was safe to use.

“After you,” McCree gestured with a mock bow and Hanzo stepped through, not giving himself any time to doubt his decision at the last minute.

 ***

Jesse stepped out and immediately tripped over what he momentarily realized was a half rotten stump. Only a pair of solid arms saving him from falling flat on his face.

“Thank ya kindly,” Jesse said as he straightened up and fixed the pack he was holding over his shoulder. Then he blinked and looked around, it was dark, especially as the light emitted from the teleporter went out, but Jesse was pretty sure they were in a forest. After being stuck for two weeks deep in the heart of Schwarzwald with only Gabe and two novices for a company, he could recognize the damp, mushroomy smell of old leaves anywhere. Pungent but not wholly unpleasant.

“Well damn. This’ll make things a bit more difficult I would guess.”

Hanzo made a sound somewhere between agreement and a scoff.

“I take it you have no idea when we ended up?”

McCree shrugged. “Told ya, no guarantees where or how far it would get us. But it ain’t a rainforest, doesn’t sound like it at least. Also, it’s too cold here.”

He could feel Hanzo’s gaze boring into the side of his head more than see it. “You have ventured into a rainforest before?”

Jesse smirked. “You wouldn't believe the places Blackwatch could take ya if you were good enough. A story for another time, though.”

Hanzo gave a nod and turned away from him to find a way for them to go. Or so Jesse guessed.

When he turned back Jesse nearly flinched at the gleaming blue orbs Hanzo’s eyes turned into but a small huff escaped him against his will. The archer looked confused for a second before he realized the source of Jesse’s unease. The blue glow dimmed and then disappeared.

“My apologies. I did not mean to startle you.”  

Jesse couldn’t say the sight did not weird him out but you couldn’t really be part of Overwatch if you were unable to cope with weird stuff.

“‘S fine, just wasn’t expecting it. Nifty trick,” he added while fixing the bag again so the wrist of his prosthetic hand wouldn’t be twisted too badly, in a tone as nonchalant as possible. “I take it you can use the dragons for more than just devastating carnage?”

Hanzo looked at him for two seconds longer before humming an assent and gesturing to their right. “This way. The shrubbery is less thick this way and it’s mostly in the right direction.”

“Umm… so ya know where we are?”

“No. But we should head east, it’s the most logical direction.”

Jesse looked up but no, he couldn’t see a damn thing through the trees, so even if stars weren’t behind clouds, he couldn’t navigate worth a damn in this darkness. Not unless he pulled out the compass he had in his bag, that is. “That one of the dragon things you never tell me about?”

“What?”

“How do you know which way is east?”

“I suppose you could say that,” Hanzo admitted after a moment, as they started to make their way through the forest. Jesse took care to follow closely after Hanzo, trusting the man knew better than him where to go. “I can always tell which way Hanamura lies.”

Jesse was stunned. Mostly at the fact that Hanzo actually offered information. But also at _what_ he was saying.

“ _All_ the time?” he couldn’t hide the incredulity in his voice.

“When I focus on it. The dragons know.”

“Not gonna lie, that’s _really_ nifty.” He could see a flash of blue as Hanzo turned to look at him over his shoulder before turning back to look where they were going.

“I haven’t used it more than three or four times since they were bonded to me. It is not that useful.”

Jesse rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Trust Hanzo to say having a pair of dragons function as a build in compass is ‘not that special’.

They kept walking without any further conversation with the exception of Hanzo occasionally warning Jesse about obstacles in their path. They made progress, he knew, but nothing worth writing home about.

It could have been maybe an hour into their walk when Jesse squinted at the canopy of trees above them. He was almost certain he could see the shapes of them against the sky, now.

“Hanzo,” he called to the archer who hadn’t noticed the cowboy stopped. The man turned, frowning at him.

“What is it?”

Jesse pointed to the sky. “I think it’s dawning.”

The archer looked up, the blue in his eyes disappearing again. He made a considering sound.

“I believe you are right.” Then he cocked head to the side and a small smile ticked in a corner of his mouth. “Listen.”

Jesse did, it took him a while to understand what he was supposed to listen to but then he smiled in turn. He hadn’t noticed before but all around them the sound of waking life was getting louder and louder. Noe that he focused on it he could barely hear anything else over the different bird calls filling the air.

Quickly he did the math in his head. Daybreak meant it could be anywhere between five to seven as the air was uncomfortably cold but not freezing. They left the Watchpoint: Gibraltar after eight and teleport has no time delay; with the hour or so they spent walking it meant the bottom line time difference was eight hours or more.

The time difference between Gibraltar and Japan is eight hours. He grinned.

“I think we actually made it all the way, partner.”

Hanzo who must have gotten to a similar result nodded with visible relief.

“I believe we did indeed. I can tell Hanamura is to the east of us, and very slightly to the north. We should be able to reach some form of public transit soon.”

Jesse snorted. “Not useful my ass,” he mumbled, unapologetically amused he got to chance to throw Hanzo’s words back at him so soon.

Hanzo gave him a look but otherwise kept quiet. Instead, he started walking again at a brisk pace, leaving the cowboy to catch up to him.

Jesse only stumbled twice.

Now with the visibility improving by the minute their speed and mood increased and the sullen mood Hanzo was in since Winston office started to fade. The sense of urgency stayed, though, and Jesse understood.

He tried to keep his own fears to himself, it would do nothing for them if they were both compromised. Instead, he focused on what they knew and what could be done.

Back at Gibraltar, he tried to call up the one contact he had directly in Hanamura but whatever happened there either messed up the signal in some way or there was widespread damage. Either way, it would help nothing to tell Hanzo about the lack of an answer. Nothing they could do about it until they got there themselves.

Echo promised to him she would talk with Fareeha when Winston decides to inform the rest about what had happened. She didn’t wish to go behind Winston’s back more than absolutely necessary. It hadn’t surprised him but it meant no info will get to him for a while from that direction. And with that, their possibilities thinned into almost nothing. There was also the significant chance they could be walking into a trap. With Talon involved it was more than a possibility.

Also, with so many Blackwatch turncoats in Talon’s midst, Genji’s identity was no longer secret to them and if they shared it with whatever was left from the Shimada clan...

Yeah, Jesse fully understood Hanzo’s urgency.

“Ah.” A satisfied sound pulled Jesse from his thoughts rather abruptly, making him trip over a root. “I believe I know where we are.”

“Ya do?” Jesse asked while rotating his ankle to check if it was alright and then stretched his neck to look at whatever made Hanzo stop. It was a wooden board covered in kanji. Jesse was lost; he understood few spoken phrases here and there, enough for polite small talk -- mostly Genji’s doing -- but kanji was a whole other kettle of fish. “Does it say where we are?”

“Not in so many words, no. But it says enough. There aren’t many forests in Japan with this type of signs in them.”

“Okayyy,” Jesse stretches the word, expecting a more detailed explanation.

“I am sure this is Aokigahara Forest. We are at the base of Fujisan southwest from Tokyo, around eighty kilometers from Hanamura. If we manage to find transport we could get there within two hours. An hour if we steal a car. This place is touristy enough for us to find one easily.”

Jesse scratched his beard in thought. Aokigahara. It sounded familiar.

“Wait a damn second, wasn’t this place called the Suicide Forest back in the day?”

Hanzo looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “It used to be known like that, yes. Though it was never the official name. The government decided it was making more harm than good and stopped informing about the number of suicides some decades back, they even took most of the signs down some years later. It’s a popular tourist attraction now. But it is still believed to be occupied by _yūrei_. There were, after all, many people who decided to end their lives here, so it is hardly surprising.”

“Ya mean ghosts?” Jesse asked and couldn’t help the little snicker. Hanzo was not impressed by that reaction.

“You would do well not to disregard spirits so readily, McCree. After all, do not two of your companions control the spirits of ancient dragons?”

A beat of silence. “Ya might have a point there,” Jesse acquiesced, this time looking around with a more wary expression. “We should probably get out of here anyway. No point wastin’ time trampling around in the woods. Does it say which way we go to get outa here?” He gestured to the wooden board.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, studying the sigh, before turning to him with a nod. “I believe I know which way to go. Follow me. And be careful not to trip again, we do not have the time to deal with a sprained ankle now.”

 

They did find a car eventually. Several of them in fact, but most too advanced for them to get into. Jesse was a bit out of practice and Hanzo was never very good at it; if he needed a car that desperately in the past, he would just break the window and ripped out the alarm. Doable but not the best for longer travel in highly populated areas.

This one was far from fast or even comfortable but it did the job as they cut the distance between them and their destination faster than they would on a bus or, god forbid, on foot.

Like this, they got to the outskirts of Hanamura six minutes after eight in the morning, and… it seemed okay. Nothing burned. People were not running around, screaming in panic. No dead bodies anywhere. It felt like any other day in Hanamura as far as Jesse could say.

Hanzo, on the other hand, was frowning as they made their way through the streets, the car now moving slowly. Maybe even slower than strictly necessary.

“You feelin’ okay?” Jesse asked when the tense atmosphere became somewhat worrisome.

“I do not know.”

That did not shed any light on things for Jesse.

“Somethings feels... off.” Hanzo continued, without prompting this time. That on itself was a bit eerie. “The dragons are restless but I do not think they feel threatened. Just, disconcerted.”

“Not gonna lie to you, Han. Ancient dragon spirits being disconcerted does not make me feel any better than them feeling threatened. Probably worse even.”

Surprisingly Hanzo smirked, his eye flicking to Jesse and back to the road. “You _do_ have a self-preservation instinct. I had my doubts.”

Jesse put his hand over his chest, mock gasping. “Ya wound me, Shimada.”

Hanzo’s lips ticked up in one shortlived smile before the archer grew serious once again. “You would do better not using that name while we are here. It will bring only trouble our way.”

Jesse acquiesced with a nod. He knew that very well himself.

 ***

 As Hanzo swept his gaze over the ruins of the castle courtyard he couldn’t but gape. The devastation was… incomprehensible.

In his mind, the castle was a constant. Unchanging and unbothered by what took place inside. Seeing it now, trashed and charred, it did not feel real to him.

McCree’s whistle sounded astonished.

“What the hell happened to this place?”

As they made their way to the castle, they noticed the gates were closed and no people were around. A faint trace of smoke rising from behind was a clear indicator that something must have happened there but there was no one. No police, no onlookers. The surrounding area was silent as if the buildings themselves were covering in anticipation of more destruction.

The ghost of the Shimada clan remained strong even after so many years since their nearly complete eradication.

But now standing on the courtyard, the sign of battle were everywhere. The great brass bell from the dragon shrine had been thrown across the field, still lying where it crushed the walkway. Hanzo’s eyes followed its path and from it raised to the Shimada sigil that adorned the gates of the castle for hundreds of years. Now it was barely recognizable; mutilated by what could be only described as claw marks.

“ _Madre de Dios._ What could have made that?” McCree whispered but Hanzo couldn’t tear himself from tracing the damage.

Burn marks were marring the facades of the buildings, some still hot to the touch. With a bow in hand and an arrow notched Hanzo made his way through the building on the right, exiting by the entrance into the gardens; that was right next to a hole in the stone wall. He gasped, unable to stop himself, at the state of the gardens.

The gazebo one of his ancestors had created for his bride to be as a wedding gift was a ruin, half of it missing and pieces scattered around. The bridge to the overlook above the training grounds where his father so often watched his sons hone their skills was destroyed.

Dust and sot and smoke swirling in the air, mixing with the slowly falling cherry blossoms. The cherry trees still standing, mostly unharmed, making this whole scene almost unreal.

Dreamlike.

Nightmarish.

He was unable to decide.

“We are too in the open,” he heard McCree murmur behind him but his brain refused to decode the words as it should, too focused at the destruction that surrounded them.

“Hanzo!” McCree hissed but Hanzo circled around the ruined gazebo and hopped on the stone by the first-floor openings to the _dojo_. He pulled himself up, peering into the space of the familiar building.

It was even worse inside. The pillar behind the long banner cracked in all directions and probably dented, even if the cloth covered the point of contact. The tatami floors charred beyond any hope of saving, and what wasn’t burned was covered in claw marks and what looked like marks left by D.Va’s fusion canons. One pillar even visibly damaged by what could only be her rockets. Who or whatever they stood against demanded full engagement from one of their strongest agents.

Hanzo half-mindedly extended a hand to McCree and help him in the same way he entered. The cowboy, to his credit, just climbed in without complaints. Or maybe it was the shock that stopped the complaints.

As much as Hanzo often wished to annihilate the Clan, not once the destruction of the castle itself crossed his mind. No matter what, it always stood proud and unchanging in his mind’s eye.

But seeing it now, scarred and torn? Suddenly the monument to his family felt very ethereal and it terrified him in a yet undiscovered way.

“Ya okay?” McCree’s breath so near to his ear snapped him back to reality. The breach of his personal space too severe to ignore.

Hanzo pulled back just enough for his skin to stop crawling and gave a nod. They had things to do and he could not let himself drown in musings. The enemy could still be here and they had yet to discover any of their teammates.

With a last look at the torn banner, he gestured for McCree to follow him through a walkway on their left and onto an outside terrace.

He forcefully pushed away any thoughts about his last visit here; the wooden banister was still splintered and he could see the markings and indents from his arrows and his brother’s body. A testament to how badly the clan was doing if after all this time they were not yet fixed. And how small the hope was of the castle ever being brought back to its full glory.

A painful thought.

McCree’s steps on the wooden floors were loud and it irritated Hanzo. They had no chance of staying undiscovered like this. He turned to him before they could enter the dojo again, stopping the cowboy with a gesture.

“Stay here. You will give us away.” The cowboy opened his mouth to protest but Hanzo continued without pausing. “I will scout ahead. I know this place better than you, anyway.”

McCree’s eyes narrowed in a glare but then huffed and nodded his assent. Hanzo did not waste any more time. He made his way in and to the inner rooms. There was a meeting room just behind the dojo, where audiences were usually held. It had three entry points, two from the dojo and one that led deeper into the castle, towards the guest rooms, the part that was strictly for the family, the servant quarters in the farthest part of the castle and to the lower rooms. Being just by himself he had to decide on a single location to head for.

The servant quarters seemed like a waste of time, there was nothing in that part of the castle that would intrigue an intruder, except maybe for an escape route. But there were better ones much more easily reached. The family rooms would most certainly be a target if Shimada family still lived here but as of now, there could hardly be anything important as they were mostly ruined during the purge. All sensitive materials would have been long gone, either moved or destroyed.

That left the guest rooms and the lower rooms. The guest rooms were often inhabited by high ranking officers and there _could_ be sensitive materials in there. On the other hand, the heavily reinforced cellars were most probably where anything of value would be stashed. Also, the security center was down there and access to the security footage could tell Hanzo everything he needed to know.

But as it was the most fortified part of the castle with its own armory, any remaining _Shimada-gumi_ that was still stationed here would be in there if the intruders got this far. The risk of him facing off heavily armed and trained assassins was significant.

Hanzo pondered all this while he was making his way through the meeting room, reaching the stairs in quick but careful steps.

The passage to the cellars was relatively straightforward with minimum cover for any possible intruders which left him feeling painfully vulnerable.

With each step, Hanzo strained his ears for any sound cues that would signal danger but the stairwell was perfectly silent. Yet he nearly didn’t duck in time when an object was launched at him; the air above his head swirling with the violent disruption and a sound of a rattling chain was nearly deafening for half a second.

As the chain with a massive, horrendously looking hook at the end retreated Hanzo let loose a sonic arrow, revealing a single, huge shape at the foot of the stairs, where the light couldn't reach.

The shape turned into an enormous, lumbering man, who’s breathing was equally as terrifying as his looks. With the enormous hook in one hand, massive gun in the other, and what looked like a pig mask on his face, he clearly wasn’t part of the _Shimada-gumi_.

Not that it made Hanzo feel any better, as the man was still trying to kill him.

 ***

 As Jesse run, cursing a blue streak, he couldn’t say he was exactly surprised. This whole thing went way too smoothly so far and they were due some trouble. So, hearing the thundering gunshots from bellow was almost nice -- in a bizarre, stupidly dangerous way. At least his arm hair could now stop bristling at the threat of impending doom hanging over them. He pretty much ignored his surroundings as he made his way through some room and down the stairs behind it, trusting Hanzo would’ve disposed of any and all threats between them. He only slowed down as the loudness of the shots started to rattle his skull.

That was no ordinary gun. Or even a shotgun. And whatever it was it was in the same room as Hanzo who, as per usual, had no armor whatsoever, except for his boots. And those weren’t about to save his life in this situation.

Jesse stomped on his first instinct to just barge in and start shooting at whatever was currently threatening Hanzo, instead, he stepped carefully, hoping to stay unnoticed thanks to the noise the assailant was making. He could tell by now it was a single person, the shot pattern revealing enough, along with the heavy breathing.

“Comere!” A deep gravely voice shouted, the malice in it clear as day. Jesse gritted his teeth and took few more steps, peaking into the room just enough to see someone huge back to him and Hanzo diving behind a half wall in the back of the room.

Jesse hadn’t wasted another second, jumping in, taking the two long strides separating him from the huge guy and pressing Peacekeeper to the back of his skull.

“Drop it or I’ll drop you.”

The man stiffened, then growled, but before he could turn, Hanzo arrow hit the hook Jesse hadn’t noticed before and knocked it out of the man’s paw.

“The only reason ya don’t have a bullet in your skull is because we want to know what happened here. But I have no trouble dropping you right here and now and finding the harder way.”

“Where are the other agents?” Hanzo barked as if he wasn’t just locked in a deathmatch a few seconds earlier. Only his heaving chest was betraying the physical exertion from the past minutes.

The man grunted and Jesse was sure it was a surprised grunt.

“You not with them?” Came a question and a nod to the man’s right. Jesse didn’t turn to look but the sound that Hanzo made changes his mind pretty fast.

Pile of suit-clad bodies lying in an ever-growing pool of blood shouldn’t be as unexpected as it was. For a fragment of a second panic squeezed his throat before his brain processed the image.

Those were all _Shimada-gumi_ lackeys; probably whatever security was left behind. Jesse relaxed the tiniest bit. By all means, he shouldn’t have been caught off guard, the smell of blood and shit was a pungent one. It said a lot that the stench coming from the giant completely covered it.

“Were these only people here?” Hanzo barked, not dropping the bow.

“No.” To Jesse’s surprise, he dropped his hands putting both the gun and the hook away. “A bunch of others. Got taken.”

“By whom?”

“What.” Was the answer, this time nearly growled.

“Whaddaya mean what?” Jesse butted in, Peacekeeper still firmly pressed to the back of the man’s skull. His arm was starting to cramp at the horrible angle.

“By what.” Several beats of silence only pierced by Hanzo’s calming breaths and the rasping breathing reminiscent of a drowning man coming from the other. “It took all the others and Junkrat with it when it disappeared.”


	2. From Hanamura to beyond

The whisper of breeze courting the cherry blossoms and swaying them in a tantalizing dance was a backdrop Hanzo sorely missed. 

And to have it now as he attempted meditation deeper than ever before was invaluable. Even as the smell of the blossoms mixed with the scents of dust and smoke from the ruins just behind the wall. 

Hanzo intentionally left the dojo and the rest of the castle behind and made his way to the small rock garden behind the dragon shrine. 

He passed the irreparably damaged bell with a heavy heart. There were aspects of being a Shimada that even his family could not taint for him, the main one being the connection he shared with the dragon spirits. Eternal beings from a sphere unreachable to mortal men. Yet the Shimada had reached past the barrier separating them and they bonded with what they found on the other side. A feat no one else was able to accomplish before or after. And the reverence for their spirit guardians has been something deeply ingrained in Hanzo. 

To see the place disgraced so thoroughly… 

Hanzo took a deep breath attempting to calm his rising anger. To do otherwise would be counterproductive and they were already short on time. 

Sitting down on the flat rock under the rustling trees he pushed everything else from his mind, taking in the view that seemed unchanged to his eyes; the outline of Fujisan in the distance and the vastness of Tokyo seemingly spilling into every direction only stopping as it was met with the impenetrable high walls of the Hanamura castle, and surrounding it when it couldn’t be drown; the green tops of the trees in the park under him already safely encased in the castle walls but still separated from the perch the castle and the shrine themselves sat on. When he was but a small child he used to think that must be what the dragons saw from the heavens when they looked down. It made him feel powerful. Protected. 

And like many other things with the Shimada, it was a mere illusion of both. In reality, it was nothing but a cage. 

But even that was now in the past. 

Hanzo closed his eyes to everything and breathed in, centering himself, focusing on sensation instead of his ever straying thoughts. 

The feel of the sun on his skin where it wasn’t covered by clothes, and the increasing warmth where it was. The breeze caressing his face and lightly tugging at the scars binding his hair. The smells, the sounds, anything and everything he could take in. Like air, he breathed it in deeply and let it out after it served its purpose. 

At first, the feeling of time ticking by kept disrupting his focus but he made himself sit still, not letting it pull him out of the focused state. 

He took his breaths slowly, letting them out even slower. After a while, the seconds and minutes stopped matter. 

The smells and sensation went from points of focus to an ambient feeling surrounding him completely, making him lose himself in it, letting everything else go. 

It was then they appeared; compiled of the breath rasping in his lungs, the smell of cherry blossoms lingering in his nose, the touch of sunlight upon his brow. 

**_You are here._** The swirling mirage stated, sounding almost put-upon. **_Why?_** Asked the other at the same time. 

_ For Genji. _

Both spirits looked at the other, their forms almost visible, shimmering in a place somewhere between his conscious and subconscious. **_He is gone._** One stated, not betraying any emotion. 

_ Yes _ . 

They fell silent for a long while, silent as their dream-like forms danced in a nonexistent breeze. **_We do not feel our brother anywhere._** They spoke eventually, twin gazes turning to him, boring into his own. There was an urgency to their movement now, despite the fact they weren’t moving in any direction. 

Hanzo did not expect them to be able to locate him, yet their statement still disappointed him. 

**_We can feel a disturbance nearby. Something tore through the spheres. Something not from here._ **

_ Yes. _ Hanzo said again.  _ A thing. A thing that has taken Genji. And the others.  _

The dragons ignored the addendum but their reaction to Genji’s abduction was violent. As violent as it could be for non-corporeal spirits not fully pulled into reality. 

Their forms crackled with a fury of a storm, the power of a natural disaster encased in the wispy forms. Hanzo did not feel any fear at the display but only because he knew they would not unleash it upon him. 

**_A thing too strong for our brother to devour? Impossible!_ **

_ He was not defeated.  _ Hanzo interrupted their enraged hissing.  _ Still, he was taken against his will. We need to find them.  _

The dragons turned to him in unison, their rage turning into cold motionlessness. 

**_What it is you came to ask, Shimada Hanzo?_ **

**_What do you wish us to do?_ ** The suspicious cold tone made him nearly shiver.

But Hanzo refused to let himself be intimidated by the sudden animosity. 

_ You came from a different place. You know how to open the passage between spheres. Places no mortals can venture. _

They bared their teeth at him. 

_ Take me through the passage they used.  _

A furious roar that would make even the bravest man turn and run came from the twin spirits as they swirled and twisted in affronted rage. 

**_You would dare to ask that of us?_ **

**_Insolent child!_ **

Hanzo did not move, did not run, kept staring at a single point between the two dragons until their fury receded. If only slightly. 

**_We shall not do any such thing._ **

**_It is forbidden!_ **

**_You cannot force us!_ **

Hanzo let them snarl, waiting until their whirling forms slowed and settled once more. 

_ I am not asking you.  _ He admitted after a long silence.  _ I command it. _

Their laughter was grating as much as it was terrifying. 

**_You cannot command us, child. Not this._ **

**_Much greater powers stand against you._ **

Hanzo frowned. What powers? 

No. No, it did not matter. He did not care about any other powers be it gods or something else. He would not be swayed. 

_ We cannot fail him again!  _ I _ cannot fail him. Will not. If you do not have the courage or power, tell me so now so I may go to find someone who does, immediately.  _

He was not met with an afront or rage this time but with uncertainty. And an anxious feeling of dread that was not his. That in itself made him suck in a surprised breath. Hanzo could count on the fingers of one hand the times he was able to feel any emotion coming from the dragons they did not intend to share with him. 

**_We do have the power. But it is forbidden to breach the veil between spheres._ **

He squinted at them.  _ Since when do you concern yourselves with rules? _

They hissed, baring their teeth.  **_If we hadn’t many a Shimada would be dead._ **

**_We are bound by the rules. We cannot trespass to another sphere if we are not bound to it in some way._ **

**_What you ask is not possible._ **

That could not be true. It simply could not. Hanzo wished he could punch something. He would not let it end this way. There must be some means for them to get through. 

_ We cannot desert them.  _ Hanzo had not realized his voice dropped into a whisper.  _ We just found them. Alive and wanting us back. You would have me give up on him when he did not give up on me? Do you not wish to be reunited with your brother? _

**_We will be. In time._ ** Their movement seemed almost like a shrug. 

Hanzo sneered, before asking.  _ Are you sure? As you said, you cannot pass to another sphere on your own, you need a bond on the other side.  _

Their bodies rippled; in indignation or silent laughter Hanzo could not tell. 

**_Our brother is bonded to us as we are to him. He will find his way back to us in time._ **

A sense of triumph flooded Hanzo, dousing the growing flame of anger. He openly grinned. 

_ Then there is no reason why you could not open the passage to them now. We are bound to Genji in more than one way. If it is enough for your brother, it is enough for you as well. _

The dragons stared at him, then looked at each other, their expressions unreadable. 

_ We should not need to pay the price… _

**_...if the price is already paid._ **

**_It could be done._ **

**_It could._ **

Hanzo waited, his lips still stretched into a smirk. When they turned back to him, they were mirroring that expression. 

**_We shall do as you ask, master._ **

**_We will open the way for you._ **

***

“So,” Jesse said uncertain, “you sayin’ they can open a portal to another world. Just like that?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “No. Not just like that, McCree. It is nearly an impossible feat but it can be done if certain conditions are met. We are fortuitous enough that the conditions are indeed met. Still, it will not be easy. On them or on me.”

Jesse winced, scratching his neck. “Gotcha. You sure ya want to go through with it? I mean, you just said it won’t be easy. Do we even have any guarantee it will work and won’t just kill ya in the attempt?” 

Hanzo hadn’t replied immediately and really that was answer enough in itself. 

“It does not matter,” the archer said after a while. “I will not abandon Genji to whatever fate he is facing without doing my utmost to get him back.”

Jesse wanted to tell him that was a not a healthy attitude, or one promising longevity, but he wasn’t that much of a hypocrite. 

“Alright,” he shrugged instead, gesturing to the gate where five big bags of provisions, ammo, and other useful stuff were stacked. Hanzo’s eyebrows rose. 

“Where did you get that?”

Jesse scoffed. “Not sure if ya noticed but you’ve been in that trans for good sixteen hours, we were bored.” 

The big junker, Roadhog sitting next to those bags huffed his assent but otherwise hadn’t joined the conversation. Jesse wasn’t quite sure what the man did when he made the trip outside of Hanamura contacting Echo but when he came back the man had packed two bags full of ammo for all of their weapons, so Jesse wasn’t about to complain. Especially as he wasn't sure how Roadhog knew what kind of ammo Jesse was using and where in the hell he was able to find it here. Peacekeeper was one of a kind and it took some experience to guess the right bullets just from few looks across the room. At least he wasn’t able to conjure Hanzo’s handmade arrows but he was able to find some other arrows that will probably come in handy in a pinch. Hanzo gave him a once over after he noticed them the first time and flinched but he pulled himself together quickly and after that treated the spare ammo with the pragmatism of someone used to putting survival above everything else. 

Jesse sighed and nodded. “Alright.” Really, after what they saw on the security tapes he was tempted to go a bit apeshit himself. It looked like a mic between horror movie about hubris of a crazy scientist and a fairy tale monster. To see Genji being thrown across the courtyard like a rag doll and smashed into a wall strongly enough to be propelled through it did little to calm anyone. And to watch the whole team being sucked into what looked like a whirlpool of lightning appearing out of nowhere and disappearing just as abruptly? Well, suffice to say he was might worried about which one of their enemies was able to create something this terrifying. 

To learn it was not in fact from  _ their world _ was equally comforting and petrifying. 

After Hanzo left to commute with his dragons or whatever, Jesse was left stewing over all the new information that fell just beyond the line of what he was willing to believe without a bottle in hand. It was the hulking junker who made him believe that what they saw was real. Jesse didn’t really care for their reasons to be in Hanamura and the other one didn’t share them beyond what was necessary for the description of what occurred. But the way he growled under his breath when they watched his scrawny companion disappear through the portal, for a lack of better term, was convincing enough. It sounded how Hanzo looked when he watched Genji take the beating in the dojo. 

“Stay in back,” Hanzo said, motioning for them to back away, “and be ready. I do not know how long we can keep the passage open so do not hesitate when I give the word.”

Roadhog grunted, grabbing most of the bag, leaving Jesse with only one. 

They watched as Hanzo stood motionless with his head bowed low enough to press his chin against his chest and arms splayed to the sides. 

There was no sound. No movement. For a long time only the sound of the life outside of the castle and the distant rustle of trees in the wind that was steadily picking up, chasing the clouds above them and covering the sun. The lack of its rays making the devastated courtyard much darker and almost sinister looking. 

He shifted weight from one foot to another and back. Was anything happening at all or were they-

Everything happened all at once.

The blue light crackled all around the archer and a tear appeared in the space in front of him, looking more like a crack in the wall, except for the startling lack of a wall. It just hung suspended midair. Cracking further and further until it almost reached the ground; at that point starting to spread making somewhat of a near opening. 

The crackling turned into a mix of thunder and pained moans as if the world suffered by them tearing a hole into it. It took Jesse a moment to realize it wasn’t the world but that the sounds of pain were coming from Hanzo. He took a step forward but the junker grabbed him in his meaty hand and held him back. 

Finally, the tear widened enough, and Jesse could now see the absolute darkness in the space where he expected something to be. Everything in him rebelled against the idea to go through. There was  _ nothing _ . It didn’t look anything like the glowing whirlpool the others were dragged into. What if it all went wrong? 

“Now.” Hanzo gritted through his teeth, now shaking under the strain. 

Jesse hesitated. 

His often mocked self-preservation instinct rearing its head and screaming for him not to. 

“Go!” 

The anguish in Hanzo’s voice was what sprung him into action. The single moment of need to stop his pain at any cost was enough to propel him through the tear. Despite the fear that there was nothing beyond, he jumped through.

***

Jesse landed hard. His bad knee giving under him, making him hiss as he hit the ground. He heard more than saw the heavy thud of Roadhog’s body behind him and looked up to see where Hanzo landed. 

He could barely recognize the man’s kneeling silhouette about three feet ahead of him as they were all surrounded by thick fog but he could hear the pained rugged breaths he took. Jesse righted himself with a wince, trying not to put too much weight on the bad leg before making sure the knee wasn’t too damaged. 

Few careful twists later he let out a relieved breath and stepped behind Hanzo, putting a hand on the archer’s shoulder. 

“Ya okay, partner?” 

“Yes,” was the terse answer. Jesse didn’t take it personally, he could feel the tension in Hanzo’s muscles as the man tried to scan their surroundings for any threats while still suffering in the aftermath of this last feat. The fog was making it nearly impossible to see anything, though. 

The sound of Roadhog behind them getting up echoed slightly and that was about the only hint about their surroundings. 

Jesse scrunched his nose in distaste. He was never a fan of foggy weather, it made everyone damp, cold, and uncomfortable, no matter how well prepared you were. 

He looked at his glove to see if the moisture has already begun to gather but to his surprise, it was completely dry. That made him realize that not just that the air wasn’t damp, it wasn’t even cold. 

Jesse was about to tell the others when a gust of wind made the fog around them swirl and move, revealing stone walls, cracked a crumbled, and beyond them, houses and- “Whoa, is that a castle?” 

Roadhog grunted a confirmation. 

“This place is trashed,” Jesse noted, still a bit awed by the sheer size of the ruins. And they couldn’t even see all of it, the fog still obscuring most of it no doubt. 

When in the next second a flash of green light blinded him, he cursed himself for a fool. He could hear a startled sound coming from Hanzo next to him. For a split second he thought about Genji but then his brain pointed out the shade was wrong. Green yes, but darker, colder shade, not at all like the neon green the ninja was so fond of. 

Jesse could feel his limbs stiffening as if held in a vice-like grip but there was no one touching him. Straining against the binds he turned to look at Hanzo but the archer was surrounded by the same, green, flame-like tendrils. 

The huffing grunts let him know Roadhog was not faring any better even if Jesse couldn’t see him. 

He heard Hanzo hiss and saw him twisting himself trying to look over his right shoulder. Jesse turned there and realized there was a sound now. 

A clatter of shoes. Heels? 

From the fog, a silhouette appeared. Misshapen in a way that didn’t really make much sense to Jesse. Was that some kind of hat? 

The fog thinned and he could see clearly. 

A woman. 

But one like he’d never seen before. She looked human until you focused on details. A lot of them wrong. The most noticeable were the horns. Four of them, sprouting from the sides of her head, two huge ones and two smaller right under those, adorned with golden jewelry. Then her ears, long and decisively pointy at the ends. Her eyes had no color Jesse ever seen on a human, and they glowed like embers pulled right from a fire. Even her red hair had a color that didn’t seem right, not unless it was artificial. 

As he took in the rest, he could feel his already arched eyebrows climb even higher. Her clothes? Armour? Whatever it was it looked like a fifteen-year-old fantasy geek designed it. She looked like a character from some low budget tv series back when Reinhardt was just a glint in his father’s eye. 

“What in the everloving hell?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud but, well, he only ever meant to say out loud about half of the things that came out of his mouth. 

The glowing eyes snapped to him, taking him in in a slow manner that made him want to squirm. Not that he did. Reyes would tear his way into this dimension or whatever it was from wherever he was just to punch him in the stomach if he gave himself away that easily. 

She treated Roadhog and Hanzo to the same scrutiny before turning to face the archer. Her expression not giving away a thing. 

“Why have you come?” She asked eventually in a surprisingly deep voice. Or maybe deep wasn’t the right word. Old, maybe? Powerful? Before today Jesse wouldn’t believe there was such thing as powerful voice but then again, he wouldn’t believe in transdimensional travel via dragon express, so what the hell he knows. 

“Who are you?” Was what Hanzo countered with. 

The standoff was short lived as the woman did not seem fazed, answering Hanzo's inquiry as if this was just a perfectly ordinary situation. 

“I am a guardian, making sure no evil will pass through and harm the denizens of these lands.”

“And what lands would that be if ya don’t mind me askin’?” Jesse ventured. 

“They have many names,” she replied vaguely, her eyes zeroing on Hanzo’s face. “Now answer my question, why have you come?”

Hanzo visibly gritted his teeth together, clearly not willing to just tell her about Genji. So Jesse decided to intervene before matters escalated. 

“You working with that monster?” 

She turned to him, expression unchanged. 

“What monster do you speak of?” 

“Big, red, lotsa horns and whatnot. Breaths fire. A real delight.”

Finally, there was a reaction. Her expression hardened as she said: “I do know who you speak of. The Lord of Terror.”

Hanzo went rigid in his bindings. But before he could ask, she answered. 

“We are not allies. I do not stand on the side of those who think to subjugate mortals.”

That was somewhat of a relief.

“Well, he turned up, wreaking havoc in our world, and then he dragged some of our friends here as he turned tail and fled. We came to find them. If yer not on his side maybe you could point us in the right direction and we will get out of yer hair. Ma’am,” he added belatedly. 

Her lips curved into a small smile for a split second but then she fell back into a serious expression.

“You say you made the Lord of Terror flee?” 

McCree shrugged. “Well, not us specifically. The friends that got dragged here. Kicked his ass as far as we could tell.”

She kept looking at him then hummed and her gaze swept over the three of them. 

“Then you have yet to prove your strength.”

That… did not sound good. 

“If you do,” she continued, oblivious to Jesse's inner turmoil, “you will be accepted as our allies.”

He opened his mouth to get more information about the ‘our’ part but was interrupted before any sound could make it out.

“Why should we wish to be allied with you,” Hanzo all but sneered, making Jesse wince in the privacy if his own mind. The woman looked more amused than pissed off, though.

“You believe yourself to be capable of surviving here on your own?” Her laugh wasn’t exactly mocking but it wasn’t too far off. “We will see about that. Do you accept my challenge?”

“Yes.” 

Jesse will never be not amazed about how threatening can Hanzo make about any word in existence. Didn’t mean he wasn’t peeved about being sidelined like this.

“Could at least let us pitch in,” Jesse mumbled, Roadhog huffing behind him (hard to say if in agreement or otherwise). But Hanzo wasn’t listening anyway, instead, he was keeping his glare firmly fixed on the sorceress. 

The woman looked satisfied as she moved her arm, making Jesse yelp as the ground under his feet suddenly just wasn’t there. Instead, he and Roadhog were levitating towards a mostly intact tower, still bound in the green, magic fire-like stuff. They could only barely hear the sorceress’ words as they were pulled away. 

“It is simple, archer. If you can strike me down, you win and I will grant you and your companions safe passage.” 

Hanzo gave a nod but stayed silent. She laughed. “Do you not wish to know what will happen if you lose?” 

Jesse had to strain his ears to catch the faint reply but he couldn’t help but grin when he heard the distant: “I will not.”

They have been deposited at the only half there battlements, their feet rooted to the ground and hands bound to their sides but they had just enough leeway to lean forward and watch what was happening. 

The two down there hadn’t been wasting any time. Hanzo had his bow in hands, firing arrows in quick succession, all aimed perfectly -- but none hitting the target. 

The red woman’s movements astonishingly fast as she dodged every single one, not appearing ruffled in the slightest. Instead, she retaliated by what looked like an honest to god fireball. That she created out of nothing. 

Hanzo rolled to the side to avoid the impact. Jesse flinched as the fireball hit a wall instead and the stone exploded under its force. The sorceress used that time to run towards the high ground to gain an advantage. But Hanzo was in hot pursuit, not letting her take a straight path as he fired arrows while running. And damn if that wasn’t impressive. Jesse knew from experience how difficult is to aim while running on uneven and unfamiliar terrain. But as they moved away from their starting point the mist became a factor again, obscuring the ruins around them. And as the chase let them up, anything under them as well. Hanzo needed to be careful and Jesse clenched his teeth in frustration, realizing that maybe the archer was too compromised to be properly warry. 

She ran through a cloud of mist and Jesse noticed a hole in the path, hoping for a half a second maybe she wouldn’t be able to see it. But the woman’s leap from the mist and over the hole squashed any hope pretty thoroughly. Of course, she would know about it. Who knows how long she’s been guarding this place and a victory like that would be too easy. They were never _ that  _ lucky. 

He could see her skid on the stone rampart and turn just in time to throw a fireball at Hanzo who was still obscured by the mist cloud. The archer leapt into the air at the last second, the ground where he would be blowing up in flames and chips of stone. He fired two more arrows mid-fall, before safely landing on his feet, expression hard. 

The two fighters exchanging blows from a distance, both gracefully evading, but Jesse noticed the woman backing away under the force of Hanzo’s onslaught, one arrow even grazing her left bracer. Her dodge too slow. 

“She’s trapped,” Roadhog said, sounding pleased. 

And he was right, she backed herself tight at the edge of the crumbled rampart. If she made two more steps, the fall would be long and most certainly lethal. 

Jesse scowled. Now, if she knew about the hole, wouldn’t she know the wall ended where it did? It wasn’t sitting right with him. 

Hanzo determinedly kept firing, his next arrow aiming perfectly for her head. 

Jesse couldn’t stop himself from gasping when her hand raised with inhuman speed, catching the arrow just a few inches from her face. Even Hanzo’s hard mask cracked for a second, his mouth falling open slightly. 

Jesse couldn’t see her face but from the return of Hanzo’s scowl, he assumed something had been said. A green glow indicated her magic and it took Jesse a moment to notice; she no longer held an arrow but a branch… in bloom? 

Hanzo’s mouth moved in reply Jesse could discern from the distance but his posture spoke of confidence. Which would normally calm Jesse, except the next moment she did take the two steps back and with a flourish dropped into the mist swirling at the bottom of the drop. 

Hanzo blinked in surprise, darting to the edge to look for her. But she was gone. 

“What.”

Jesse couldn’t but agree. 

Then the green light shone through the mist and Jesse couldn’t stop the raunchy swear falling fom his mouth. He was beginning to feel somewhat uncharitable towards that particular shade of green. That feeling only strengthening when in the next moment a mass of red shot towards the sky and a huge scarlet dragon spread its wings above Hanzo. The archer barely dodging as the fire started to rain from the sky. Jumping and rolling only half a second ahead of the fireballs hitting the rampart and even then he managed to fire an arrow at the beast mid-somersault. 

Jesse could see it flinch as the arrow hit it under a big, glowy eye; bouncing harmlessly from the hard scales but clearly too close for comfort. The dragon roared. 

“For cryin’ out loud, get out of the open,” Jesse gritted through his teeth, tugging against the magical bindings without any success. This fight was starting to feel like a trap and hell if he’ll just going to stand here and watch it play out. 

Hanzo luckily did get out of the open, darting across the crumbling wall and leaping at the overhang on one of the smaller towers, catching on a jutting beam and swinging his body onto an overbridge of some sort. Skidding on its roof before jumping on the wooden pathway through a hole that probably was a kind of roof window at some point. The dragon too big for such quick maneuvering in a small space was forced to fly by him and turn in a wide arch, snarling at the arrows whizzing in her direction. But she was too far for the arrows to reach her and Jesse hastily tried to calculate how many of them Hanzo has left in his quiver. In his estimation too damn few to waste! 

Even those that connected as the dragon passed him during her turn just bounced away without making any damage. What was Hanzo thinking wasting ammunition like this?!

The moment he’s out of arrows his only option will be hand to claw and that was suicide. 

Roadhog’s deep grunt behind him made him turn from Hanzo to the dragon, who was now flying straight at Hanzo, maw open and inhaling-

A huge fireball hit the overbridge, obliterating it. Hanzo jumped down to another roof, slipping down in only half controlled slide. Jesse ached in sympathy at the sight and Hanzo didn’t even have his thick protective layers. His whole right side is probably scraped bloody under that  _ gi _ . 

His landing wasn’t any less graceful for it, though. The archer went from a tumble right into drawing his bow and -oh. 

Finally, the other shoe dropped and he couldn’t stop the positively feral grin. 

The huge, lumbering dragon assured of its invulnerability, was heading straight at Hanzo through the space between two towers connected by the now heavily damaged overbridge near their top. 

The glow of Hanzo’s arm was the last and at this point unnecessary piece that clicked in. 

Even from their high perch could Jesse hear the summons in Hanzo’s deep voice and it kept echoing around them as the two enormous, blue dragons -- so different from the one their master stood against -- shot towards the appointed enemy, guarded by the feeble arrow that was as weak as its predecessors. 

The roar of challenge and triumph turned into a screech of anguish and pain as the dragon spirits passed through the red body, the tight space making it impossible to be avoided, and Jesse stared in awe and with fierce pride as the dragon crashed into one tower before bouncing and slamming into another one in an uncontrolled plummeting to the ground. 

Too late he realized that between the mass of falling dragon and ground is standing one very fragile human. 

“Hanzo!” He screamed as the dragon’s weight made the structure Hanzo was standing on crumble, the archer trying to outrun the crashing giant. 

For an eternity long moment, there was only roar, crushing, dust, and a sea of red scales obscuring where Hanzo should be. 

Only when the dragon passed and fell to the ground with a sound that made Jesse’s bones shiver and teeth chatter they could see Hanzo was still moving, following the fallen enemy now that the advantage was his. 

Jesse would like to deny the wave of relief that flooded him. But the truth was, the only reason why his knees didn’t give out was the magic holding him in place. 

That didn’t mean he hadn’t cursed a blue streak as he watched Hanzo leap from the damaged rampart into the mist still swirling below where the dragon landed. The huge body dispersing the tattered clouds of it and revealing enough of the scene for Jesse to know the idiotic archer didn’t break his neck. Yet. 

Hanzo meanwhile pulled another arrow from his thinning supply, nocked it and pulled the bowstring back; waiting. 

Jesse never had the opportunity to touch Hanzo’s bow but he heard about archery enough to know you don’t just draw it and hold. Not more than a minute or so, three or four if the archer was exceptional. And that’s with regular bows. He knew from Genji Stormbow was much harder to draw. It explained quite a bit about Hanzo’s physique in Jesse’s humble opinion. 

Now, though, he watched the seconds tick by in the post-battle silence as they flowed into minutes. Hanzo’s posture never wavering and his arms not letting up. 

It felt like an eternity before the dragon stirred. Hanzo’s commanding voice reached them in the quiet atmosphere but only barely. 

“Yield!”

A few more seconds and then the green glow surrounded the beast and within a blink, the red woman was standing in its stead. 

Hanzo dropped his bow and put the arrow back in the quiver. Jesse could see the satisfaction on the archer's face. 

But damn if it hadn’t been earned. 

“Do all the Shimada’s do that?” Roadhog grunted out a question after a few beats of silence. Jesse couldn’t be sure, he didn’t know the hulk of a man that long, but he almost sounded impressed. 

He chuckled. “Nah. Just the special ones.”

The tug of the magic bindings dragging them from their safe perch back down came unexpectedly and Jesse nearly helped as it dragged them over the edge of the battlements. 

They touched down just as the woman gestured to the impenetrable wall of mist ahead of them. It parted without hesitation and Jesse let out a whistle. 

The view was spectacular. The land stretching far into the distance was lush and green. Acres of forests, long stretches of fields, shimmering lakes, mountains raising on the far horizon and amongst it all settlements and even some bigger cities. 

“What is that?” Hanzo asked and Jesse frowned at his unexpectedly cautious tone. “That darkness in the distance?”

And yeah, if he strained his eyes against the sun he could see what looked like a mountain ridge drowned in shadow. For a second he thought that’s all that it is. Just a shadow caused by clouds. But when he looked at the sky there were no clouds. Not even a sliver of one. 

“That is where the evil dwells.” 

Jesse turned to look at her but she was gazing at Hanzo and her eyes shone with knowledge he wasn’t sure he liked. 

“So I take it we are free to go there, now?” Jesse asked and pointed to the land below with a motion of his head. 

She turned to him with an honestly polite smile. “You may enter all the encampments and you will be welcomed there. But if you would permit me I would like to accompany you to one camp in particular. There is someone you should speak to. And there even might be someone who heard about your friends.”

Jesse tried to uncover any trap in those words but they seemed nothing but sincere. 

After a moment he shrugged. “Fine with me. The name’s Jesse McCree by the way.” Hanzo turned to him with a scowl but Jesse gave him a cheeky smile. They could hardly hear about his bounty here so not much risk in introducing himself. The big guy behind him had to agree because offered a simple: “Roadhog.”

She tilted her horned head and her smile widened a bit. 

“I am Alexstrasza. It is a pleasure. You agree then?” Jesse gave a shrug and a nod. Roadhog huffed and Jesse assumed it came with a nod because by the lack of any threatening rattling the man kept his gun and his hook where they hanged. Jesse didn’t check visually, fully focusing on Hanzo who seemed to consider Alexstrasza’s proposal. 

She turned back to stare at Hanzo and Jesse’s hackles were up again at the intense look she was giving the archer. Her eyes doing a somewhat unsettling glowy thing he couldn’t quite describe. A physical manifestation of intensity was the only thing that came to mind that came even close. 

“Hanzo,” she said and the assassin’s shoulders went rigid. 

“I do not believe I gave you my name.” His voice was cold with distrust and suspicion. Alexstrasza, on the other hand, did not look fazed by the sudden hostile reaction. But her smile took on somewhat mocking undertone. 

“You gave me much more than just your name, archer.”

Hanzo tensed. “What do you mean by that?” 

She stayed silent, amused by Hanzo’s ire and that rubbed Jesse the wrong way despite him having a similar reaction in the past. 

“Answer me!” The man barked, his tone nearly making Jesse shiver with an impulse to obey. He side-eyed the archer and what he saw made him yet again realize that this man was an heir to a criminal empire. And Jesse had no problem believing that if he decided to do so, it would end up being much more terrifying than Talon and all their sleeper agents ever were.

“You will learn all in due time, young one. Now, let us not waste any more time. There is not much light left in the day and the way to our destination is long. Let me help you gather your supplies.”

With a gesture, the green tendrils spread through the mist still curling around the ruins and within a few moments their bags were laying at their feet and a small pile of arrows gathered at Hanzo’s. 

Jesse thought himself a wise man when came down to it. After all, he was still alive even after six years with the bounty of sixty million credits on his head. He put his bag over his shoulder without any more protests with a simple “mighty kind of ya, ma’am” while not so discreetly elbowing the archer into what surely was a tender side. The stiffening confirmed that. 

“I will have my explanation.” Hanzo said and Jesse wanted to curse the stubborn ass but before he could Hanzo added: “Later.”

And well, Jesse also knew how to pick his battles, so he let the archer pick the scattered arrows and took Hanzo’s bag into his other hand before that man could voice any protests. 

Hanzo did just fight a dragon in their stead after all. 


	3. What comes from the dark

Genji was flung against something hard (again!), gasping at the impact as he then dropped on all four heaving in pain. The voices of the others mixing with blaring system warnings. But at this point in his life, he could compartmentalize. 

The slight tremors under his hands following the sounds of heavy footsteps made him move before he could really take in his surroundings. Whatever it was that attacked the Hanamura caste was still here and had not stopped being dangerous. 

He realized immediately his hands are empty and looked around for his sword. Luckily it landed nearby and he lunged for it ignoring the pain in his lower back for now. 

Genji raised it just in time to block a hit from the thick red tail with protruding black spikes. 

“Hana!” He called for the MEKA pilot who was struggling to get the big machine back on its legs. At his shout she gave up do it manually and boosted her thrusters, speeding upwards where she turned in the air and immediately fired her cannons at the red goliath. It snarled at them. 

“Maggots! You will serve or you will die!”

“I don’t think so,” a heavily accented voice scoffed, followed by the charging sound of the particle cannon before a blast hit the monster square in its chest, making it stumble backward. 

Genji felt the boost from Lucio’s music and quickly darted behind their assailant jumping up and slashing at the base of its neck. It roared in fury but another blast collided with it and send it stumbling back even further. 

It tried to spew the cloud of fire again but a quick shield formed around Genji and the flames parted around it. Zarya laughed and a third blast arched through the air, colliding with the beast. 

This time sending it flying. 

Genji chuckled as he watched it gather itself up with a furious but also a bit fearful expression and fled through the trees. 

“And stay out!” Hana shouted after him already laughing. Lucio joined her but also started to look around, gouging who was in need of first aid, if anyone. 

He switched to a different tune that quickly made Genji’s muscles relax as the pain alleviated. 

“Where are we?” Zarya asked looking around leaning on her particle cannon. Genji would never admit it to her face but he was constantly impressed she was even able to lift it, not to mention operate it with such ease. Also, she probably wouldn’t take too kindly to any compliment he could pay her. 

“I don’t know,” Hana replied, turning around the MEKA’s heavy steps muffled by the mossy ground under it. 

They stood on a slope and were surrounded by trees. Calling it a forest would be a bit too generous but maybe a grove? Or maybe it was an edge of a wood. The direction the thing ran off in looked a bit denser when it came to tree count. 

“Is everyone alright?” Captain Amari asked at the same moment Genji said:

“We should move.”

Any answers the others could have were interrupted by a pained groan and a colorful curse. 

“Roadie! Get here ya pig-faced cock! Why didntcha pulled me back like ya said?” 

Genji turned to where the loud yelling was coming from just to come face to face with a human. Or so he supposed. 

This one was looking more than a bit rough around the edges. He was covered in scrapes, scars, and dirt (several layers of it even). The hair we’re probably blond but short and looked scorched. Same with the tattered clothes. Also, he was missing an arm and a leg. The first one replaced by what looked like a DIY prosthetic. The latter replaced by a peg leg. 

Genji had no time to notice anything else as the man yelled and pointed what seemed like an unfamiliar type of grenade launcher. 

“It’s an omnic! Hook it, Roadie!”

Genji leapt out of the way as the man chugged several grenades at him. 

Luckily Hana’s reflexes were as stellar as usual and she caught them all before they could connect, all of them detonating I side her defense matrix. 

“That was not cool!” Lucio shouted. 

The man flinched and then frowned.

“What are ya talkin’ about? Or are ya some kinda omnic lovers?” He squinted in suspicion. 

Zarya made an offended sound. 

Captain Amari stepped forward. “Everyone calm down! Or I will make you,” she added absolutely seriously. 

“Now,” she said when no one else spoke, “let us talk. But let’s do it on the move. I agree with Genji we shouldn’t stay here. It could come back with reinforcements. 

 

It took a few moments but in the end, they headed in the opposite direction than the monster ran, debating what had happened.

“But where did it came from?” Hana asked, trudging through the tall grass and making a way for them. Genji was not pleased about the clear mark they were leaving after themselves but with the MEKA there was no way of preventing it.

They all looked at each other but no one knew. It didn’t pass any of their vantage spots. 

“It could get it the way it got out,” Ana said eventually. “The question is why? What did it accomplish?”

“We kept it pretty busy, maybe it hasn’t had a chance to accomplish anything with such heavy opposition.”

“It did turn tail right now, too,” Lena chirped, twirling her blasters, pleased as a punch. 

They were unsatisfactory answers but there were little to no clues for any other. And there were other things to ask about now. 

“Where do you think we are? It could’ve been taking us back to its creator?” 

Lena turned to him in horror. “You think is made? Like Frankenstein’s monster but spikier and with anger issues?” 

“It had to come from somewhere, Lena. It is not a thing you could naturally find on Earth.”

“So,” Lucio ventured, “should I call aliens right now or are guessing some more?” 

“Are you suggesting it took us to its home planet?” Hana asked mostly incredulous but part of her also seemed excited, Genji could tell. 

“Do you have a better explanation?” Lucio asked. 

Genji looked around taking in the green pastures with the outline of forest in front of them as well as behind them and mountain peaks rising and piercing through the clouds. 

“That or Switzerland,” he assessed, making everyone but ana look at him in disbelief. “What?”

“I knew this would happen’. Told Rodie not to go but he never listens to me.” 

“What were you doing there?” Genji asked, narrowing his eyes behind the faceplate. He couldn’t come up with any reason why two junkers would be in the castle. He would have easier time believing a long lost sibling was now ruling the Shimada empire and takin over the world. 

The junker scowled at him, probably still thinking him an omnic but replied. 

“Heard some whispers on the grapevine and thought we could get our hands on some shineys. Who could’ve known Japanese folks would be this crazy?” He tilted his head with a grin. “Actually, scratch that. Everyone knows that.”

Genji stiffened, glaring at the little rat, but kept walking. He would not be baited. 

They kept walking and discussing the sun slowly traveling through the sky until it disappeared from their view when they wandered back under the canopy of some forest. 

“Brr,” the junker shivered making Genji feel smug at the great insulation of his armor. But when Lena and Lucio expressed the same sentiment it made him wonder. A notable decrease in temperature in a forest was usually tied to a body of water. Or sometimes big rock formation or caves.

Gesturing for the others to wait he darted through the trees until he hit the expected obstacle. A great rapidly flowing river parted the forest in two. And from the look of it, there was no crossing in sight. 

He went back tot he group with the news. 

“So, which way do we go?” Lucio asked. “Up the stream or down the stream?” 

Ana who was the only one looking behind them and not at the river said decisively. “Across.”

“What?” Hana asked loudly and Ana shushed her, raising her hand, pointing towards the direction they came from and sure enough, they could soon hear the noise of something crashing through the underbrush and getting steadily closer. 

“But how do we get across?” Lucio whispered anxiously. 

“I can carry us over,” Hana said, “but not all at once. And it will be loud, they will know exactly where we are.” 

“They know that anyway, we left a clear trail,” Genji said, trying not to sound bitter about it. 

Ana nodded. “Take agent Zaryanova first, we do not know what is on the other side and she is the best equipped for any surprise attacks.”

Zarya nodded and climbed on top of the MEKA holding her particle cannon fiercely to her. 

Hana did not wait and flew across the river. It was a wide one and it took a while for her to drop Zarya on the other shore and get back, in the meantime the noises of crushing were joined by yells and roars. Lucio jumped up and held fast as Hana boosted the thrusters again, taking them over. 

“Genji, let’s distract them!” Lena suggested as they could now see movement. 

“Out of the question,” Ana said but Genji only chuckled. 

“You do not get to tell other people not to attempt to cover for their team, captain. Lena and can take care of ourselves, and we can outrun them if need be.” 

Hana landed next to them asking: “Who’s next?” 

“Can you take two?” 

Hana grimaced. “If they are not too heavy, I’ll be slow to get back though.” 

“There is no need. Take these two,” he pointed at Ana and the junker, “and do not come back for us. We will try to distract them and meet with you later. Stay on the other side.” 

“But-”

“Do it!” Genji said harshly, tossing the junker up on the MEKA and doing the same for Ana and then both he and Lena darted back into the forest towards the guttural yells and gleaming eyes, hoping their team would do what they said. 

***

“This place is amazing,” Jesse couldn’t stop himself from voicing his awe out loud. As they followed the woman, she showed them their way through the rubble what must have been a great city at some point in history. But now, even mostly drowned in mist, he could see mostly ruins of houses charred from fire and rubble in the streets made of rounded cobblestones, still, the sheer expanse of it was shocking. 

Roadhog’s heavy steps followed behind him, and Hanzo was walking on his left mostly glaring at the sorceress leading them.

It took some time before they could again see the wast valley under them and what looked like a small town nestled between a glistening stream and the slope on which the castle was placed; it looked like a fairy tale illustration or a picturesque postcard. Either way, it didn’t feel quite real. 

The way down was long as the path winded from left to right, possibly to make it easier to get vehicles to the castle. But all things considered, it was not an unpleasant walk. It almost felt like a field trip he imagined kids in school sometimes took -- walking through the grassy fields with flowers in bloom in the sunshine and bird songs all around them. It even smelled nice now that they were away from the rubble. The castle grounds had a weird stench to them. Nothing overpowering but it was a bit unsettling. 

“What is the place you are taking us to?”

Jesse almost sighed but held it in. And in truth, he was curious himself. 

“A camp of allied forces. You will be safe there.” 

Hanzo did not look convinced by that last statement but to Jesse’s shock left it be and kept walking.

It was almost night when they finally got there but Jesse was glad. It was a long walk, being that much longer that neither of his three companions was particularly chatty. He tried several times but after getting nothing but few grunts from Roadhog, some polite single word answers from the sorceress, and absolutely nothing from Hanzo, he gave up. 

The town was in actuality much smaller than it seemed; it had a circular square in its center and four wide streets going out of it. There seemed to be some alleys running between those but there was not good enough lighting to be sure. They passed a low guard tower and someone from top called a greeting to the sorceress that she returned with a smile and a wave. 

“I believe we will find him in the town hall if he is here at all. He tends to get consumed by his studies and unlike the tavern, he can have some peace and quiet there.”

At this point, Jesse was sure she enjoyed being vague and divulging absolutely no information ever. Reyes would love her. 

Jesse cursed as he managed to step into a mud puddle. Some light would be real nice if their roads are in this state. 

They stopped by one of the houses with white facade facing the square. There was a light shining in the window. Well, no shining, more like glowing unsteadily. It was no electrical light that was for sure. Maybe a candle? 

The woman opened the door after a short knock and stepped right in without waiting for an answer. 

Hanzo muttered something under his breath but it was too quiet for Jesse to catch it.

The house was surprisingly spacious, the interior completely made of wood with the sole exception of the massive fireplace across from the entrance. It wasn’t so much as a room as it was a hall. Two long tables on each side of the space that each had two long benches. On the tables was mostly nothing, just some candlesticks covered with old layers of wax. Except for one place that was surrounded by different books, scrolls, papers, and whatnot. With a candelabra perched on one such pile, leaning dangerously to one side and dripping wax on the table. Behind it on the bench was sitting an old man with bald head and long white beard he had tossed over his shoulder, presumably so it wouldn’t lie on the book he was so invested in. Which Jesse presumed he was as he hasn't even looked up at their entrance. 

The woman chuckled, making her way towards him. 

“Have you discovered some new intriguing annals?” 

The man nearly jumped, blinking up at her before smiling. 

“Alexstrasza! What a welcome surprise, I have not seen you in many days.” then his delight dimmed as he asked. “Has something happened?” 

She gestured towards them. “A new warriors arrived today.”

“They did? But I thought you were patrolling over the ruins of King’s Crest?” 

She nodded. “I was.”

“And they were brought there? By whom?”

She turned to look at Hanzo with that intense look to her eyes again, making them look like dancing flames. 

“They made their way in themselves.”

The man gasped and shot to his feet. Very spry for such an old fellow. 

“What?!” he circled the end of the table, rushing towards them. “That is most intriguing! How did you manage such a feat? Your magic must be very powerful. Oh, it is good to welcome such strong allies amongst us!” 

He rushed to grab Jesse’s hand, shaking it vigorously, as he had the misfortune of standing closest. 

“I- magic? What?”

“Oh, was it not magic? Or maybe you call it differently where you live? It is quite possible, there were many who came here and the worlds are much different from each other.”

“Maybe?” Jesse attempted to pull his hand away. “Who are you if ya don’t mind me asking, sir?”

The man’s mouth stopped for a moment as if that question did not make any sense to him and then understanding sprouted. He turned to mock scowl at the woman. “You and your secrets,” he chuckled. “My name is Deckard Cain and I am the last of Horadrim.”

Jesse didn’t know what horadrim was and he didn’t particularly care. 

“Uh, Jesse McCree. Pleasure?” Then he pointed towards the other two. That’s Hanzo Shimada and this one’s name is Roadhog. We came because we are looking for someone. She,” he pointed at Alezstrazsa, “mentioned you could maybe help? Also, where are we?” 

Deckard blinked. “Well, I will most certainly endeavor to help you. But, you do not know where you are? Were you not attempting to reach this place?” 

Jesse scratched his beard with his now free hand. “Well, that’s a bit complicated. Ya see, we just followed whatever that red thing was that took our friends.”

Deckard’s face fell a bit and then he scowled. “Red you say?”

“From what they already told me I believe it has been Diablo who invaded their sphere.” A look of pure contempt took over the old man’s face. “Diablo.” There was some unpleasant history, Jesse was now absolutely sure. “Then I am sorry, you might already be too late.”

Before they could say anything, Alexstrasza stepped in. “They made him flee.”

The astonishment in Deckard’s face would be hilarious if not for his previous words. 

“He fled? Truly?” He motioned energetically towards the table and benches. “Come! Come, you have tot ell me everything!”

And so they did. 

It took a while, as both sides kept interrupting each other with questions but a few hours later and a bowl of fragrant stew later, they were all somewhat satisfied with the amount of information exchanged. 

They now knee who Diablo actually was, and wasn’t that a kick in the balls. Who would have though Hell is a real thing and their friends faced off with the equivalent of Satan. There was also the whole thing with literal demons  _ invading worlds _ . 

They learned that over the course of many months more and more random people have been trapped in here by some of the ‘bad guys’ (as they were not too happy to learn that not all of them were demons and some of the trapped people decided to take the opposite side) and there was now something of a war going on, with land pretty much divided into three parts: our side, their side, and the no man’s land. 

“Some choose not to pick a side, mostly due to personal differences,” Deckard said sadly. “They are scattered through the land attempting to gain upper hand over the enemy themselves but they do not have the numbers. If they only could overcome the bad blood in favor of greater good. But alas.”

Jesse’s thought strayed to some of the enemies Overwatch often faces and honestly couldn’t tell if he was able to accept them on his side and trust them not to betray him, even if it meant winning a war. 

Hoping others would do it was maybe just a little bit too idealistic for him. 

“If they are not interested in defeating your enemies, why do they still fight them?” Hanzo asked, confused. 

Deckard gave him a sad look. “Becuase there is only one way for people trapped in here to leave, and the prime evils are the ones in possession of it. Unless we defeat them, no one can leave. And worse, they can invade other worlds, their hunger of power is insatiable. They will never stop until everything is burning.”

Jesse stared at him open-mouthed. 

“What gives them such power?” Hanzo asked, and even his voice sounded a bit strangled. 

Deckard rummaged through the stack of books until he found the one he was looking for and pulled it out, it was a bid tome bound in soft brown leather and with gold and silver lettering on it. Jesse couldn’t read it. 

But Deckard opened it, finding the right page and turned it towards them; all three of them leaned forward. 

The pages were mostly covered in neat small writing but on the right page was an illustration of a heptagon from a bird’s view and next to it another from the side. Deckard pointed his long cracked nail at it. 

“The Nexus.”

***

It was very light into the night when they finally stopped talking and decided it is a good idea to get some sleep. Alexstrasza was long gone at that point, leaving hours before mentioning someone named Chen she wished to speak to. Not that Hanzo paid attention to her action, he was simply grateful she will no longer be present as she was getting on his nerves. Annoyingly so. 

Deckard suggested e would show them to one of the free houses where they could live for now. 

They gratefully agreed and followed after him. 

There were barely any lights now, even the few torches burning before were now dark. It made walking treacherous, for some more than for the others, Hanzo thought mildly amused as Jesse yet again cursed after stepping into a puddle. 

Although the sky was magnificent. Hanzo could see two moons, one only a sliver and the other half full. And there were so many starts it looked like an very much overdone painting. Except it was real and that made it absolutely breathtaking. For just a few moments as he looked up he could feel all the fear and stress fade away, breathing deeply and just looking. 

Much later he would look back upon this moment of indulgence with so much regret only very few moments in his life ranked higher. 

A pained scream tore through the night and Hanzo immediately turned to face it. Only he could see nothing. Just hear someone scream in pain and muffled, panicked voices somewhere behind in the direction of the town square.  

“What the hell?” Jesse hissed on his left and a few steps behind Roadhog’s chain rattled as he grabbed his hook and presumably his gun. 

Hanzo had the bow at the ready and arrow nocked but he couldn't see any enemy, the road ahead looked empty. 

With a quick mumble and a smacking sound as Deckard hit the road with his staff, there was a bright white light that completely blinded him for a few precious seconds. 

“Tormented stingers!” Decard Called in a voice much mightier than one would expect from such a frail-looking man. 

More yelling voices and now someone was shouting orders. 

Finally, Hanzo could see and for a split second, he wished he couldn’t. On the wall of the house nearly above them were what looked like gigantic scorpions. Hanzo fired at them on instinct, letting the arrow fly and immediately nocking another one. 

The creature screeched and curled on itself before making a move to jump at him. Two bullets in quick succession hit it in the torso. It made a sound of pain and slipped lower and into the direct light coming from Deckard’s cane. 

Only then Hanzo realized that what he thought to be scorpions were actually human bodies mutilated nearly beyond recognition. The torso was nothing but ribcage that had been broken open with the ribs sticking into the air like spikes, revealing all the organs underneath. Where normally one could find a mouth a bare human skull was dangling with its jaws opened in an agonized scream. The arms as if held above its head were skinned and broken and molded what could stand in for pincers, only it looked more like sharp blades made of bone, fastened on the wrists. A sis strange legs somehow merged with the human body and a spine strengthened and prolonged into a terrifying stinger. 

Hanzo took two steps back on sheer instinct, horrified and disgusted ad he realized not only it used to be a human being -- it was still alive!

Another shot from Peacekeeper made the thing’s legs buckle and crumple. The stinger poised to attack Hanzo dropped to the ground. 

He hadn’t even noticed. 

“T-thank you,” he got out, shaking himself out of his stupor. 

McCree winked at him. “No problem, darli’n.”

Hanzo let the pet name slide and instead shoot at the other one still perched above their heads where it was hiding out of Roadhog’s range. 

He could now see more of those things crawl over the roofs and down the walls. 

The person was still screaming in pain somewhere and Hanzo realized it must have been a guard of some sort. Probably the one in the guard tower. 

“How many of these things are there?” McCree cursed as he put down another one and two more dropped to the ground waving their stingers threateningly. Hanzo pierced one of them with two arrows in quick succession but it kept coming. 

No one noticed the one coming from the back, not until it was too late. It dropped right behind Deckard attacking. It only missed because McCree pushed the old man aside in the last second, except now he took Deckard’s place.

The stinger burrowed itself into his shoulder and the cowboy dropped. An agonizing scream tearing itself from his lungs. And even as someone used to hearing the screams of dying, Hanzo couldn’t believe a sound filled with this much pain could come out of anyone. 

He called upon his dragons without thinking fueled only by his fury firing six arrows into that thing at such speed and with so much strength it died on the spot. 

But even as it did, McCree was writhing on the ground and screaming like never before.


	4. To heal your wounds

Jesse woke up to a feeling of something cold pressing against his forehead, his cheeks, and his neck. The pressure circling between these places, bringing relief with each press. Stark contrast against the ache that pervaded every inch of his body, making him afraid to try and move, so the excruciating pain he recalled wouldn’t return in full force. Never before he felt a pain that vivid and all-encompassing. Not even that time he lost his arm.

He tried to speak but his tongue was heavy and dry in his mouth, feeling more like a piece of wood than his flesh.

A rustle and then a weak trickle of water finding its way between his lips, making him hold his breath and swallow. The relief instantaneous.

“Slowly.” The reprimand was spoken softly by a familiar deep voice and Jesse relaxed.

Hanzo.

The archer’s here and well enough to pester him. That was good. His mind felt a bit fuzzy but he could recall perfectly the ambush, and more importantly the horrifying enemies they faced. The monstrous caricatures of living creatures, worse than anything his nightmares were able to conceive in all his years.

The pressure against his lower lip disappeared and the water with it. He mourned it for a split second but he felt better already, his mouth softening and managing to form words.

“Hey, pardner.”

A huff was his only reply and it made him attempt a smile despite the aching muscles. Jesse opened his eyes, just a sliver, to look at the slightly hazy silhouette above him.

“Ya okay?” He had to ask, not fully able to discern Hanzo’s state by himself.

“I am. Unlike you, fool.”

Jesse’s lips twitched upwards in a smile, the dry skin on them cracking, the sting adding to the myriad of other aches.

“What happened?”

He let his eyes drop again as keeping them open felt like too much effort.

“You were poisoned.” He could hear Hanzo stand and take four steps away, where he rustled with something, before coming back. A meaty smell hit Jesse’s nose and his stomach churned with a sudden onslaught of hunger. “Here. You need to eat.”

Jesse wanted to. He just wasn’t sure he’ll be able to keep it down.

“Might not be the best idea.” He admitted aloud.

Hanzo hummed but it did not sound like acquiescence. “It is a simple broth. Try. It has been almost a day since the last time you ate something.”

Jesse peeked at the man through half-closed eyes, but he still couldn’t discern any details. There was something off about Hanzo's voice.

But after a moment he let out a sound of agreement and parted his lips, not having any illusions about being able to feed himself.

The broth was barely warm anymore but that was probably for the best, Jesse felt too hot as it was; his skin clammy and his clothes damp and irritating. The taste, on the other hand, was heaven. He groaned his appreciation, swallowing, and hurriedly opening his mouth for another spoonful.

“Slowly,” Hanzo admonished again, but obligingly provided more broth.

It didn’t taste like any chicken soup Jesse had ever eaten. The taste richer, almost earthy, and sort of heavy with a sour tang to it. Wholly unfamiliar but that was hardly surprising. Nothing in here felt familiar — with the sole exception of Hanzo. But even the archer felt off as he spoon-fed Jesse the soup. Something was wrong, he could tell.

It was when he heard the scrape of the spoon on the bottom of the bowl that his restraint failed him.

“Ya okay?” he asked again. This time not enquiring about Hanzo’s physical wellbeing and from the tense silence the archer knew that. Hanzo made him swallow another spoonful, trying to gain some more time, and Jesse let him. He knew better than to rush the man but he wasn’t going to let this go. Also, he was tired. They can do this at a slower pace, he’s fine with that.

“You should worry more about yourself, gunslinger,” was Hanzo’s feeble attempt at deflection. And really, that was just insulting, Jesse wasn’t _that_ out of it.

“Yeah, well, I’ll do that later. Now I’m worried about you. And really, ya shouldn’t worry injured people, that’s just bad bedside manners, Shimada.”

The archer huffed in what Jesse knew was more exasperation than amusement but he would take it.

The click of the bowl on the table was for a few seconds the only sound, then a trickle of water before a drag of a cool rag against his cheek made him hum in pleasure.

“You nearly died.”

Hanzo’s words were quiet and pained despite the gruff tone.

“I’m tough to get rid off, dar-”

“No.” Hanzo’s tone turned to forceful. “You are not. Not here, cowboy. You are not dead only because of magic. _Magic._ If she hadn’t intervened, you would have died and there was nothing that I- that could be done!”

Jesse bit his cheek to hold in the platitudes he wanted to automatically spill, his mind screeching to a halt at Hanzo’s faltering. He wanted to curse. If there was one thing the archer didn’t need more of it was guilt. Especially for something he had no hand in.

“Hanzo-”

“No.” Hanzo interrupted him again, pressing the wet rag bit harder to Jesse’s jaw, wiping away the sweat as he helped cool the undoubtedly flushed skin. “This is not like our world, McCree. In here, you cannot get by with only your quick draw and devil’s own luck. You are more vulnerable and need to be careful!”

Jesse’s pride swerved at that. “‘Am not weak!” he glared up at the archer, who was glaring right back.

“Are you not?”

And ouch. That was mighty undeserved.

“You have nothing but your gun and a few flashbangs. What is that against demons from Hell?”

“Could say the same for you,” Jesse replied mulishly.

“I have my dragons if all else should fail me. You do not.”

“Well, I got you then, don’t I?” Jesse replied instead of taking the bait again.

Hanzo’s hand with the rag froze, and Jesse could feel Hanzo’s fingers against his skin as the archer grip around it squeezed. They were like icicles against Jesse’s feverish face. How long had the man been handling the rag and the cold water?

“...it had done nothing for you to have me at your side last time.”

There was a note to his voice that Jesse only heard once or twice, only when they were both deep in their cups, and each time concerning Genji.

That wouldn’t do. Not at all.

“Well, we’ll have to agree to disagree about that one, sweetheart. ‘Coz I’m pretty sure yer the main reason why I’m not only alive but feeling better.” His eyes flicked to the rag Hanzo was still squeezing in his fingers and the empty bowl on a table.

“It is the least I could do,” Hanzo murmured, avoiding Jesse’s eyes. It did little for keeping what his real thoughts were from Jesse.

He sighed, leaning more into the pillow, suddenly exhausted again despite waking up barely half an hour ago. Or was it longer? “Yer forgetting you are just as much out of your element here as I am, archer. We were ambushed and people got hurt but that wasn’t in any way your fault. If anything it’s on those who were supposed to be guarding this place.”

“They had been overwhelmed. Some still had not woken up.”

“Well, there you have it. Even people who were looking out for it couldn’t stop it. So why would-”

“Because I should be better than them!” Hanzo barked, anger marring his usually stoic expression.

And that was the crux of it wasn’t it?

Shimada Hanzo was used to being better than most if not all. To be overwhelmed so easily must have hit him hard. Certainly harder than expected. Jesse bit down on the smirk that started blooming on his lips. Of course, this was about wounded pride for the assassin.

“Well, seems like this place is brim-filled with badass people. You better put some work into it if you want to best them all.”

Hanzo looked up at Jesse, surprised and annoyed in equal measure. Jesse had zero doubts Hanzo could do it, mostly he was worried the man will run himself rugged between one-upping everyone in sight and searching for Genji and the rest of the team. But maybe this wasn’t the best time to call him out on it, so he simply offered a weak grin in return and hummed with gratitude when Hanzo went back to applying the cool compress to his burning skin with his typical single-minded determination.

***

Hanzo found the sorceress sitting under the trees near the river as the messenger said. She appeared to be lost in thought and did not react as he neared until he was a mere two steps away.

“How fares your companion, archer?” she asked, turning to look at him. Her strangely colored eyes filled with compassion. To see such a thing in the eyes of a stranger made Hanzo nearly uncomfortable. Somehow it felt like an intrusion upon his own thoughts and worries about the cowboy.

“He is awake but in pain.” The cowboy did not mention how bad the pain was but his usually animated way of speaking wasn’t there, instead McCree’s face contorted every time he so much as breathed too deeply.

“I am not surprised. The Stingers’ poison is cruel torture for its victims but if he has woken up he will live. That is what’s important. The poison will leave his body in a few days. Until then, rest is the best we can offer him.”

Hanzo couldn’t deny he wished for a different answer but was grateful nonetheless for the reassurance that McCree will live. There was also another thing that needed to be acknowledged.

“You saved his life.” He tried to say those words without any infliction but they came out begrudgingly grateful instead.

Her lips curled into a smile. “I did.”

He forced himself not to grit his teeth as he thanked her. She acknowledged it with a nod of her head but then waved it away.

“I would not stand by and watch an innocent die, you do not need to thank me for that. It is not my way.”

“What is your way, then?” he decided to take the bait. She had to call upon him for a reason and he would like to get to it sooner rather than later, so he could get back to planning the best way to reach the lost agents. Or assist McCree -- if the man needed him.

She rose to her feet, gesturing to her surroundings.

“Look around you, Hanzo. What do you see?”

He scowled but decided to let her play her games for the time being, if only for the sake of the debt he owed for McCree’s life.

He bit down the petulant answer and instead looked around them. They were not far from the camp, the houses of the formerly abandoned town showing signs of habitation and life now. The field on the other side of the water was green with what looked like maize. Was that the work of the past inhabitants? The old man mentioned this was going on for a while, so maybe the current ones? It was a terrifying thought. Not just to be trapped here but getting used to it to the point of assimilation. If Hanzo would let himself think about it he would be able to see the merits of this life -- a dangerous path for his mind to follow. That’s was why he wouldn’t let himself ponder it. They needed to find Genji and the others and get back.

“Life.” Was what he decided on, pushing the word ‘possibilities’ as deep in his mind as he possibly could.

She hummed. “And what did you see that night?” Her voice taking on a darker undertone.

The memory of the twisted, demonic creatures made him curl his hands into fists. From anger, he reminded himself. Not from fear. The image of McCree falling to the monster and screaming in agony, flashed behind his eyes. This time he did grit his teeth.

What he saw was malice. Cruelty. Evil.

“Why do you ask me this?”

She stared back at him, her face unchanging. “Because I need to know the answer.” Her mild, matter-of-fact tone grated on him but he had made a decision to be respectful and so he answered.

“Disregard.”

Another hum. “Yes. Our enemies do not value life. In fact, they despise it. And would destroy it if given the chance. That is what I stand against. My way is protecting life; to help those who are being usurped by those who deem themselves ‘better’.”

It was an honorable but naive way of perceiving things. Power struggle and unbalance was the way of life, human nature defied anything else. Yet he couldn’t but think of McCree, who would without a doubt find this ideal admirable.

“If you believe this can be changed, your world must be much different from mine.”

“Maybe in some ways. I trust in many ways our worlds are more alike than you think, archer.”

“Why are we discussing this? Did you wish to speak to me only about abstract concepts of life?”

She turned away from him. “There is much anger in you, young one. Much pain. And guilt.”

He bristled at her insolent and intrusive observations. She stepped far beyond what he was willing to share with a stranger.

“But there is honor in you. Determination, as well. And kindness, although that one is well hidden.” She smirked at him over her shoulder and Hanzo seethed. “You wounded your own heart and you won’t let yourself heal. Why?”

“Enough!” Hanzo forcibly unclenched his fists, trying to regain the lost control over himself and the situation. But he was furious. “I do not know why do you presume to think you know anything about me but this is as far as I’ll let your assumptions go! If this was your only reason to call upon me, you should not have bothered. There are more important tasks deserving of my time and attention. And I will not indulge your strange jests any longer!”

He turned to stalk away. His resolution about respectful discussion dispersing like a morning mist.

“It is what your spirits shared with me, young one.”

Hanzo stopped as if rooted into the ground. His dragons. Did they…

“This land has much to offer to you, archer. If you wish, I can help you reach it.”

He nearly looked back.

“I will not force you, of course. But you have much potential and could help save and protect many lives. As do we.”

“Who is ‘we’?”

Her laugh was deep and rumbling, not at all what he expected. “You are not the only dragon here, young one. If you let us, we will help you reach your full potential.”

Full potential. Hanzo wasn’t sure she imagined the same thing under that descriptor as he did. Yet it did not make the offer any less tempting. As McCree said, he needed to be better if he was to become exceptional in this strange place.

But rarely came help of any kind without a price.

“And what would you ask of me in return?”

Her eyes burned with crimson flames as she returned his stare. “To help us save this world. And all the others.”

It was the answer he expected and it was not unreasonable, he supposed. But he heard what wasn’t being said. He would have to stop his search for Genji and that was not a price he was willing to pay. Never again will his brother pay the price of Hanzo’s power. He would find Genji and then they would go home. If they needed to same a world or few to do it, they would attempt to do it together as they are now. They were Shimada’s, they did not need more dragons on their side then they already have.

“No.”

The look in the sorceress’ eyes was not terribly surprised at his answer. He turned away before the pleased smile stretched her lips. If he had seen it, maybe he would be more worried.

***

When five days later, Hanzo was crouching in the branches of an ancient elm tree, he recalled the conversation with Alexstrasza with the nagging feeling that despite his refusal, he was doing exactly what she wanted him to.

That was not to say he wasn’t following the plans he, McCree, and the junker made; mapping the terrain and gathering information from others without outright asking for it.

So here he was, on an ‘official mission’ as one of the spies. It did not ease his worries that this wasn’t a mission involving Alexstrasza in any way; in fact, he had been asked by Deckard Cain, who is hard to say no to, as Hanzo discovered.

“Mrrp?” A questioning sound came from a branch behind him and he was proud to notice his flinch was nearly nonexistent now, not like yesterday.

“Nothing yet,” he replied in a hushed voice, eyes still peeled for any sign of movement.

There was no sound queue to tell him his little partner disappeared unless one counted the sudden unquantifiable lack of something in the air which Hanzo didn’t. After more than a day of the sensation, he simply accepted as he did many things in here. To question them would only bring him headaches and he had no need for more inconveniences.

As quickly as she disappeared she appeared again, this time in front of him. The small green dragon with vividly colored butterfly wings and a tail that reminded Hanzo of a chameleon tilted her head at him. “Careful, friend, the enemies are near us. The she-witch said so,” Brightwing whispered in a high pitched voice that made Hanzo shiver the first time he heard it, despite the open friendliness. He felt somewhat vindicated when he later heard her croon in the same voice about ripping out guts and causing pain.

“How far?”

“Not too far. Brightwing has flown to look. Just over those red trees,” she pointed with her head to a part of the forest far to his left. Over the shallow stream, there was a patch of red trees. The tinnies flash of purple light a bit to the right from it told him that annoying mage was already in position.

He nodded at the small dragon and made a silent leap from his branch to one on the neighboring tree.

Carefully but swiftly he made his way to the position right over the stream bubbling under them. The sound of the running water made a decent cover for any small sounds they could cause while readying to attack.

They already had the plan formed; the moment the messengers get close Li-Ming will immobilize them and Hanzo with Brightwing will dispose of them. Quick and efficient, just as it should be.

But seeing the group, he wasn’t as sure it would be quick and easy. Over a dozen creatures were under them. A mishmash of demons he had no way of recognizing like Li-Ming had -- those monster were from her world, not his.

Most were the red lithe beasts with heavy shoulder armor, helmets and maces bigger than Hanzo had ever seen. Luckily he could see none of those scorpion-like abominations that ambushed them after their arrival. The red ones formed most of the force but there were three, no four different demons, who had the top halves of their bodies almost human-like but from the waist down had bodies of humongous snakes. The only thing they’d worn were tall helmets, more elegant in design if such word could be used at all, than their companions. And they were armed with a weapon that was a cross between a spear and a trident, misshapen and deadly looking.

Li-Ming next to him let out e nearly inaudible hiss of disgust.

“Deceivers,” she mouthed at him. “Shapeshifters. Can turn invisible.”

Hanzo arched an eyebrow at her and then turned to look down at them. That was bad news. They had a no way of knowing if there truly were only those four or more they simply couldn’t see.

He flicked his way to his two companions; Li-Ming was annoyed but clearly unbothered, Brightwing just looked impatient to start maiming. Hanzo gave a nod and closed his eyes. The flash of bright purple light was searing even through his eyelids but when he opened his eyes he was not dazed like the troops under them. He drew his bow and let an arrow fly, piercing one of the snake monstrosities, deciding those were the priority.

It went down with a hiss and an arrow in its throat.

Two more arrows followed in quick succession, while Brightwing dropped on the red demons with a gleeful giggle and a stream of mockery, tearing them apart. The magician dropped as well, her magic swirling around her and purple flames engulfed several of the demons. That was when the magical paralysis wore off. Screeches and roars mixed with Brightwing’s stream of happy noises and magical words Hanzo had no chance of understanding.

He noticed the last remaining snake demon slithering away from the fight but before he could notch another arrow it disappeared. Hanzo knew they could do it but seeing it made him pause, looking wildly in all directions.

It was luck more than anything that he noticed the shimmer in the air and released an arrow at it on pure instinct. The demon appeared with an enraged screech, twisting so he could face the fight, holding the injured tail carefully out of the way. It clearly did not expect ecstatic fairy dragon to tore at its face with astounding vigor. Hanzo had to look away. He was used to cruelty and gory sights but that dragon’s enthusiasm about food was on another level entirely.

Instead, he focused on the remaining demons who had now regained their ability to fight fully and were pushing Li-Ming back. Hanzo was right above the skirmish and as he quickly realized the style of the armor made it impossible for his arrows to make any real damage to the demons. He had no choice but to drop down from his perch.

From the ground those beasts towered over him. But that only made them an easier target as far as Hanzo was concerned. Too preoccupied with the sorceress they hadn’t noticed the danger behind then until two of them fell forward, each with an arrow in its throat.

Hanzo wasn’t sure he would ever manage to be completely calm when enraged demons from the depths of Hell turned to face him in a fight but he would not falter, that much he was sure of. He dodged the blow of the massive mace heading for his head by throwing himself to the side, rolling and notching an arrow as he did -- the way McCree showed him was most efficient. It hit the demon square in the chest, making it wobble, but sadly not die. The second arrow made its way through the open maw and did the job this time. He had no time to notch another arrow but it turned out it hardly mattered as Brightwing zipped around him, colliding with the next demon heading for him, tearing into its flesh with vengeance.

It was the yell from Li-Ming that made him turn on the spot, ready to defend himself just to face an empty air. It was too nearly too late when he noticed the shimmer in the air, moving just enough that the attack did not hit him square in the chest, but instead slashed at the side of his chest and the inner side of his arm. He stabbed the arrow he was holding right where the demon appeared, piercing it through its chest. This one reacted to the injury as one would hope. Crumpling to the ground, unable to defend against the next arrow to the neck.

This one had a messenger back around its waist and Hanzo hesitated only long enough to look around if there was another possible attacker before bending and ripping it from the still twisting body. Not an easy or pleasant task but Hanzo was successful nonetheless, taking their objective and putting the strap around his own waist.

“I have the missive!”

A bast of purple fire engulfed the rest of the demons.

“Good. It was tedious to kill them carefully in case they had it on them,” Li-Ming scoffed. “And you are welcome.”

Hanzo gritted his teeth. This brat.

“Oh no! Friend, you have been injured!” Brightwind flew to him and fluttered around him worryingly. “I will help,” she said decisively and the next moment Hanzo was surrounded by a mist of greens and yellows that made him breath out in relief. It soothed the pain of the open wound as nothing he ever experienced. Not even doctor Ziegler’s healing was this pleasant or effective.

“T-thank you,” he answered, startled a little. When he looked down, the wound was no more. Only blood still glistening on his skin and soaked into the folded cloth of his kyudo-gi.

As he looked up, he noticed the magician looking at her hand with a small smile. But she dropped it the moment she noticed Hanzo looking at her, her smug expression back on her face.

“Well, if we are good to go, we should move from here. Have to get the information to the headquarters as soon as possible.”

Hanzo considered answering her, or even listening to what would be a perfectly reasonable order, but instead turned to look at Brightwing.

“Are you hurt?”

The dragon tilted her head as if surprised by his question. But Hanzo noticed her pulling one of her claws closer to her body. “I will be alright.”

“Show me?” He offered his hand and after a small hesitation, she did as well.

It was a small wound and it clearly tried to heal itself, probably thanks to the mist. But there was a piece of armor embedded in the flesh preventing it; too small for the dragon to be able to quickly pull it out.

He pulled it out, tossing it away. Immediately, the wound closed and Brightwing chirped happily. “Thank you, friend!”

Hanzo nodded in acknowledgment then gestured for them to start walking in the direction of the camp.

“Let us go.”

The affronted hiss from behind them made his lips twist into an almost smile, making him content to listen to Brightwings chittering for the time being. After all, this had been a successful mission.


	5. Warmth and light

Being bedridden was pain under the normal circumstances but to be so useless while trapped in a different world with his friends in danger and Hanzo who knows where risking his life was the absolute worst. The only thing that was making the situation slightly less of a hell was the fact the pain was now mostly gone and he could walk on his own again. 

To his surprise, the junker- Roadhog turned out to be a pretty good caretaker, and when asked about it he huffed something about idiots and explosives. He also learned Roadhog’s real name was Mako, which the older man imparted only after Jesse started coming up with nicknames for him, and that he was now helping with food preparation in the tavern because he actually could cook. Another big surprise for Jesse. He learned the broth was made by him and Mako disclosed it was made from game Hanzo brought down after Mako mentioned it would be good for Jesse. 

Now Jesse followed the man to the tavern, desperate to do something. Even if it should be peeling potatoes. He could no longer stay in bed and stare at the ceiling or go through the few frankly pathetic scraps of information Hanzo and Mako managed to gather so far. Not even one half decent map so far. They had one partial piece for what used to be the kingdom of King’s Crest but that was it. And so his thoughts were turning again and again to Hanzo. Thoughts Jesse didn’t want to deal with because he should be focusing on the shitshow they got themselves trapped in. He  _ should _ be trying to find a way to get to the others as soon as possible. Because as much as their intel went the others were last seen in the company of one dangerous individual. 

The information they learned from Deckard did absolutely nothing for Jesse’s peace of mind. Or facing the enemy troops. 

God, he could still feel the sting burrowing into the muscle, and the poison spreading, turning immediately into a searing pain that made him feel like his body shriveled like a freshly plucked leaf dropped into an open fire. 

Jesse shivered at the memory and winced as his muscled twinged with residue pain. 

Only once was he rendered so utterly useless, he thought and his prosthetic fingers curled into a fist. At least this time he was not bedridden for weeks. 

He pushed the door in and entered. Mako was already behind the counter listening to a scrawny, tanned man who seemed to be wearing rags. Or clothes made from them. Jesse wasn’t sure. 

Mako grunted something Jesse didn’t catch from the distance and disappeared in the door to what could only bee kitchen. The skinny man turned to Jesse with an unreadable expression, taking the cowboy in. 

Jesse’s clothes took a beating during the ambush and some parts of his getup turned out to be unsalvageable after going through, well, a battle. He was given new pants and shirt, luckily his chaps and serape survived. As did the hat. The chest plate was in need of some tlc, though. And the mix of unfitting clothes and missing armor was making him uneasy. 

Before Jesse or the man could say anything, another man Jesse hadn’t noticed before spoke, making Jesse internally jump. 

“Hey, aren’tcha one of the ones the stingers got? The new one, right?”

Jesse looked up at the nearing figure and only because he was acquainted with Reinhardt his jaw did not drop at the sight of a big burly man in even bigger and burlier mech suit. It was wholly unfamiliar tech, painted unassuming blue, and… with a painted tattoo of a pin-up girl on his left shoulder? 

“Uh, yeah? I mean unless there were more than three new guys there?”

The guy chuckled. “Nah, just the three of you. Heard they got you good. But if yer walking you’ll be alright.” He motioned a friendly hit to Jesse’s shoulder but luckily stopped himself before it could connect.

“So they say,” Jesse nodded then reached out with his right hand. “Name’s Jesse McCree, by the way.”

“Tychus,” was the succinct reply. “I would say welcome but I doubt yer here willingly.” Jesse shrugged (and regretted it immediately). “Guess, we are the special snowflakes in this place.”

The guy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What the hell, yer serious?”

“Yep. Weren’t pulled in with the others, just followed them hoping we could bring them back. Have to say, didn’t expect this,” he motioned with his left hand to encompass the whole of the strange world, not just the ratty tavern. 

“Ya daft or something?” 

Jesse laughed. It was rather nice to do so, it felt like half of an eternity since the last time he did. 

“Honestly? We just might be but the shit ya do fer yer family, am I right?”

The man still looked dubious but then just shook his head. 

“Well, I would say yer stupid but you have guts and sure as hell deserve a drink,” he waved towards the back on the room where some tables were. Jesse looked towards where Mako was just a few moments ago but the guy was gone and so he just shrugged and nodded. “Wouldn’t say no to a stiff drink.”

 

The stiff drink turned out to be a beer. And one grew swiftly to three and then to five as Tychus turned out to be a fun companion and even better source of information. Turns out he was one of the first who got stuck here and from what he could say he’s been here for near half a year. 

“‘S a real shithole. I mean, probably wasn’t before, ‘s a nice enough place. But the demon bastards are hellbent on making it constant struggle to make anything happen. If it’s not a raid, then it’s an ambush or even outright charge. We are holding our own for now but we are stretched too thin as it is, and lately, it’s not just soldiers and warlocks but civilians that get trapped here. I mean, look at Pole over there, he’s a civilian from the world the ugly bastards come from -- he has an advantage compared to the other poor bastards trapped here who mostly end up sobbing in heap. Can’t imagine dealing with this shit without anything to back you up, it being experience or training.”

“How does it work here? I mean, it looks to me there is someone in charge but you said no one is from here, right?”

Tychus knocked back the rest of his beer, shrugging. “It’s a first comes first serves kinda thing? Just without any real boon to it. Basically, the first ones grouped up and everyone who came after just joined or they didn’t.”

Jesse frowned. “So there are some that what, just decided to manage on their own?”

“Some. Usually, those who weren’t all that friendly or had a peeve with the first ones. Some just outright attacked us and joined with the demons. Quite a few of them, actually.”

Jesse’s head started to ache somewhere along that explanation. 

“I take it they have their own camps?”

“Pretty much. The rogue ones are mostly keeping in small groups or by themselves. The demons and those traitors who joined them? That’s a bit more difficult. From what I hear they took over some big-ass kingdom pretty far north-east from here. Got castle and fortification and stuff, too. Nothing to sneeze at.”

Great. Looks like they landed waist deep in shit here and it keeps steadily rising to boot. 

Then a sudden realization made him pause and squint up at the big guy. 

“If there were defectors before why wouldya tell me all this just like that?”

Tychus smirked at him. “None of them ever took a Stinger jab for Deckard before.” This time he forgot to stop himself and the heavy gauntleted hand connected with Jesse’s shoulder in a friendly slap that made his eyes water and legs shake. “Fuck! Sorry!” Tychus winced before flagging Pole for some more beer. 

“One fer me too!” Came a high pitched wheezy voice from the door, mixed with a rattle of tin cans. When Jesse looked, he was not that far from the truth while simultaneously being completely caught off guard. For a second he thought it was a tall omnic who just walked in, instead, it was a very short creature with green skin and pointy ears lugging a tin creation on its back. It was wearing a leather vest and a pair of goggles perched on its forehead. 

“Don’t stare. It’s rude,” Tychus snorted obviously amused by his reaction. It took Jesse a minute to pull it together. 

“What’s up, boys?” The creature -- goblin? Could he call it that? Sat down on one of the free stools. “Been back here long, Tychus?”

Tychus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Been back since yesterday, it was a bust. Lost their tracks about five miles in. Bloody loss of time’s what it was.” 

The thing- creature- whatever it was chuckled and grabbed the beer from Pole with a nod. 

“They are getting sneakier every time.”

“‘S damn annoying.”

“Eh, you’ll survive.” It took a deep swing and grimaced. “This shit’s no good, nothing like back home.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tychus rolled his eyes. “You say that every time but still end up drinking more than most.”

The newcomer shrugged, the creation on its back swinging with the motion. “Needs must. So, who’s this?” he looked at Jesse quizzically. 

“One of the newbies. Ya know which one, took a stab from a Stinger for the old man.”

“Riiiight.”

“Name’s McCree,” Jesse offered with a tip of his tankard, making the beer splash over the rim and on the tabletop. “Ups, sorry.”

The goblin ignored it in favor of looking Jesse up and down. “Yer alive, that’s good. Also a nice surprise. Heard that shit kills people on a regular basis. You can call me Gazlowe.”

“Nice ta meetcha.” Jesse looked to the omnic like creation. “That one has a name too?” 

Gazlowe looked at him for a good moment with neutral expression before openly grinning at him. 

“I’m going to like you.” 

***

Hanzo was exhausted and drenched. His only wish was he could lay down and sleep for days in a dry bed. Instead, he had to drag himself towards the town hall first to give his report -- yet again -- and then to tavern when he discovered the town hall is empty. 

At least he was not forced to participate in whatever was the entertainment of the night, just divulged the barest minimum of necessary information to Chen (the panda clapping him on a shoulder and advising him to go get some rest, as if Hanzo needed that advice) before turning around and making his way through the heavy rain towards the house he shared with McCree and Mako. 

He knew the junker wouldn’t be there as he’d seen him in the tavern helping out and he expected McCree to be asleep as the hour was rather late. Instead, he walked in to the visage of the cowboy in only his borrowed clothes bending over the table near the fireplace, the flames backlighting him rather dramatically, frowning at whatever he was mulling over. 

McCree looked up when he heard the door close and smiled at Hanzo, his frown disappearing into the oblivion as relief took over his expression. 

“Hanzo, yer back.”

Hanzo scoffed. “So it would seem.”

McCree ignored the waspish remark, instead, raking his gaze over Hanzo without any attempt at subtlety. Hanzo nearly rolled his eyes. “I was not hurt.”

“‘S a lie,” McCree stated but didn’t sound too put out about it. 

Hanzo amended. “Not seriously. Brightwing healed me instantly.” 

McCree snorted a quiet laugh. “The little critter took real shinin’ to ya.”

Unsure how to respond to that Hanzo just shrugged. It seemed to be the truth from what he could say but that did not make him feel any more comfortable about the unexpected fondness the little dragon seemed to express towards him. 

“Yer soaking wet, come stand by the fire. I’ll fetch ya a towel or something.”

“You do not have to-”

McCree simply waved him off and was already moving towards the rickety wooden stairs that led towards the loft where they sleep and have stashed all their surplus; Hanzo had one set of clothes that he received along with McCree and Mako, it was coarse and clearly belonged to someone else before but right now even that was preferable to his soaking wet gi. 

He gave in and took off his gear and clothes off, carefully wiping off the rainwater from his bow and arrows as much he could before laying them on the ground far enough from the fireplace so the heat would not damage them. After that he went to stand closer to the flames himself, pulling the soaked scarp from his hair and grimacing as the cold strands flapped against his back and shoulders. He squeezed some of the water from his hair and it hissed as it hit the hot stones of the fireplace. 

“...here. Found this, guess it’s close enough.” 

McCree handed him what seemed to be a mix between a sheet and a thin blanket. Hanzo could recall a time when he would not have touched this thing but those times were well in the past and he could not be so picky now. He took it with a grateful nod and had begun to dry himself off immediately. 

“So, uh, how was the mission?” 

Hanzo sighed, rubbing at his wet hair. “Satisfactory. We managed to gain the intel needed, or so Li-Ming had said after looking at it.” 

McCree scoffed. “It’s a right pain in the ass that whatever magic makes us understand each other doesn’t include reading. Makes all this much harder,” he gestured towards the table where several scrolls were unrolled and all of them covered in a writing Hanzo had never seen before. 

So the cowboy hadn’t had much luck here either. “Indeed. I waited in the main camp to hear them discuss what they learned from the missive we took from the demons but they are not so forthcoming with information as I would like.”

“Which pisses me off twice as much!” McCree threw his hands up. “We are all trapped here! One would think they would at least try to pool our resources together but no.”

Hanzo frowned at the frustration in McCree’s voice. Not that he did not agree with it, or did not understand it, but the cowboy was usually more laid back. It wasn’t like him to be so worked up about anything without a long build-up. 

“How are you feeling, McCree?”

McCree turned to look at him with a confused furrow to his eyebrows. “Wha’?”

“Are you still in pain?”

“Uh, no? Not really. I told ya I was feeling fine when you were leaving.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “We both know you lied then. But I had hoped you would feel better now,” he went back to serious instantly. If McCree wasn’t feeling good maybe there was something that went wrong? Something that a healer should look at. 

“I am fine, Hanzo. Really. Even went through some laps -- and I mean Blackwatch laps -- and all’s good. Bit achy around the wound if I get hit there but other than that I’m as battle ready as I can ever be.”

“Battle ready?” Hanzo asked with a tilt of his head and a small smirk. Now McCree was the one rolling his eyes. 

“Ya know what I mean.” 

Hanzo chuckled but decided to lay off his teasing, there were more important things to discuss. 

“So, you have nothing?”

“Now wait a second, I didn’t say that,” he scoffed. “Just that it’s more difficult than I would like. But, I made some friends; turns out getting stabbed instead of someone else gets you in good graces right quick around here.”

“I am sure you would have managed even without nearly dying,” Hanzo couldn’t help himself but say. 

McCree grinned at him. “Aww, you do think I’m charming.”

“Do not be childish!” Hanzo scoffed. “And I never said you are charming, I would go with ‘persevering annoyance’ as a descriptor.”

“Words  _ hurt _ , Shimada.”

“Get on with it,” Hanzo waved the theatrics off and to his credit McCree did. He walked to the parchments and moved them aside to reveal a map. Or rather, a beginning of one. Most of it was just blank spaces and what was on there was no work of art either. 

“I’ve been chatting with most folks around here but not everyone knows much, some are just some poor buggers who got sucked in because they were on a wrong place in a wrong time, basically civilians, no combat or strategic training to speak of. There is not many of those but from what Tychus said more and more show up with each new portal that opens. 

Usually, they end up helping with the day to day stuff so the ones with actual combat training can focus on the fighting and defense. But here is not nearly enough to manage on their own so everyone still has to pitch in. It has makings of some great social experiment here, I’m sure Winston would have loved to observe.”

Hanzo didn’t doubt it. Instead, he pointed at the five circles placed zigzag on the map from top to bottom, like pointy teeth marked in by a particularly unimaginative child. 

“Are these the allied camps?”

“Yeah. The placement is not exact as there is no map I can compare it to here, but from Tychus said they are more or less placed like this. We are this one,” McCree pointed at the most southern-west circle. “The one above us is the main camp where you came from, Dragon’s Garden. Haven’t talked with anyone who is from the northern camp but Tychus said he visited there once or twice. They have some real heavy hitters stationed there as there is some sort of mine or workshop or whatever, Gazlowe wasn’t so forthcoming of the details. Either way, I think they are working on some heavy duty weaponry there, might want to keep your ears open for that.”

Hanzo nodded and gestured towards the two camps placed far more to the east than the first three. 

“The forward camps. The first line of defense and collect points for whoever gets dropped too far from here.”

Hanzo’s head jerked up and McCree nodded. “‘S big chance the others ended up in one of those since we haven’t heard nothing about them yet. The communication between these two camps and the rest is spotty at best, they are too far and can’t send out messengers willy-nilly. Too many rogues on the way.”

Hanzo stared at the two circles and where they were placed. A dotted line was marked not too far east from them. He put his finger at it, tracing as it cut through the parchment. 

“The ‘enemy line’,” McCree said with a grimace. “Have nothing more substantial about it yet, sorry. Couldn’t even get a hint at what’s behind it.” 

Hanzo bared his teeth in a ferocious smile that had nothing to do with mirth. He put his hand over a blank space in the north-east corner of the map.

“Then it is good you do not have to do this alone. This is where the demons have their main base. From what I gathered it is a fallen kingdom by the name Raven Court. I had seen glimpses of several maps but none of them was this broad. Mostly detailed maps of certain kingdoms and towns. I understand there were several realms in this world but all of them had been devastated and fell into ruin long ago. One of which was hidden behind the northern mountains and another two behind the desert wastelands in the south and south-west. The difficult terrain makes them all unreachable, at least for now. 

From all the big realms two are now inhabited by the newly arrived… beings. The Kings’ Crest,” he pointed at an empty place northwest from their current position. “And then the Raven Court the demons reside in.”

“Not just demons but I get where are you coming from. 

“Do we have an estimate of how many stand against us?” 

“Not really. As far as I gathered they are the ones opening the portals, though for what reason I have no idea. I mean do they usually expect to subjugate worlds with just single demon popping up? Didn’t look like that thing could deal with one Overwatch team, not to mention if it should stand against an army or something. It just doesn’t add up.”

Hanzo had to agree with that assessment. It did not make sense to him either. But from his experience that did not hint at a stupid enemy but the lack of intel. And  _ that _ made them all far too vulnerable. 

His next words were abruptly cut off as his stomach decided to voice its displeasure at the lack of any real food in the past half a day. Loudly. 

McCree snort-chuckled still leaning on the table, head hanging down between his shoulders as he shook with the laughter before looking up and grinning at Hanzo who felt equally peeved and embarrassed.  

“Come on, we can finish this later. I got some dried meat and few radishes or you know, something close to it at least. Thought it could come in handy sooner or later.”

Hanzo bit down a sigh and nodded instead. “That sounds amiable.” 

McCree snorted again. “I’ll say. Just stay by the fire and I’ll get it fer you. You’ve been traveling enough today, archer, ya can take a break from time to time,” he added loudly over whatever Hanzo wished to say. Hanzo was not impressed but decided not to argue this one time. He was rather tired, that was true enough. 

As he later chewed the tough strips of salty meat and crunching the radishes (or whatever that might have been) sitting next to McCree on a tattered rug in front of the fire, listening to the cowboy talking incessantly about all the people he met in their camp, he had to admit (even if only to himself) that it felt good to be back here. He had not felt at peace since he left for his mission nearly a week before and only now he realized that maybe it had something to do with the lack of McCree’s comforting presence at his side. 

So if he took little longer to get through the last strip of meat, well, there was little harm in it. This one time.

***

Genji woke Lena by shaking her shoulder, clapping a hand over her mouth before the woman could speak. 

“We have to move. Now.” He winced at the volume of his own voice. It was not entirely possible for him to truly whisper, only lower the volume somewhat. 

The Lena’s gaze was hazy with sleep before turning alert and panicked. Genji wished she had better reign on his emotions but he was self-aware enough to know emotional control was not drilled into most people like it was into him. Instead, he pulled his hand away with a finger in front of his faceplate signifying the need for silence. 

Luckily it took only a few moments for Lena to shake off the tendrils of sleepiness and pull herself together. Genji gestured to her accelerator with a questioning tilt of his head. Lena understood and gave a thumb up. 

After their mad dash from the river, they could only go so far before Tracer’s accelerator needed to recharge. She had no hope of matching Genji’s stamina and enhanced speed without using her leaps -- and those were limited. Genji suggested she might as well try and sleep while they waited, they couldn’t afford to stay still for too long so every opportunity to rest was precious. 

The only luck for them was the fact Genji did not need to rest nearly as much as regulars humans do and could keep watch, from their hiding spot under the overhang behind them. They were not that far from the forest they passed through on their run from the river; outcropping of rocks and mangled bushes making a natural wall hiding them from the view from it. That was why Genji was able to see the movement in the deep darkness under the trees as the shadows stepped into the moonlight without their pursuers noticing them in turn. 

Genji gestured for Tracer to follow him, both crouched and moving as silently and as quickly as the terrain allowed. They had about a kilometer and a half between them and their enemies, maybe slightly more. If they were noticed there was only a small chance they would be able to outrun whatever it was that pursued them.

Genji took the point as he had a night vision and could see farther than two steps ahead. Lena had enough problems as she tried not to stumble while attempting to cover as much of the light emitting from the accelerator as possible. But honestly, it was futile. The device shone like a beacon in the darkness of the night. They had to put obstacles between them and the pursuers. 

“Under the trees, go,” Genji hissed and turned Lena in the right direction. The terrain was not an easy one as the ground was too soft, with roots and stones protruding from it, and it rose up more and more. They must be nearing the hills they saw from the river.

They made their way carefully along the path that peeked at them through the trees from time to time. Far enough as not to be heard is someone or something made its way there, hoping against hope they would not end up in an enemy camp this way. But there was little choice. Their only other possibility was to head blindly into the woods and hope for the best in the unfamiliar environment. And that would not make their chances of not being captured any better. 

This way they could at least hope to gain some information — there had to be some signs or markets somewhere! 

“Think they are following us?” Lena asked after some time, her breathing obnoxiously loud in the stifling air beneath the trees. 

“It is safer to assume they are.” 

Lena let out a huff, or something similar to it. They managed several minutes of walking before she spoke again. “We won’t be able to outrun them like this. It’s pitch dark.”

Genji scowled. He was aware. 

“We have no other options, we have to try.” 

“Genji, luv, listen to me.”

He had to force himself to keep his voice down. “We have to keep walking!”

The woman sighed, finally dropping her hands and giving up the attempts to hide the accelerator. 

“I’m not saying we stop. I get why you think this is the best way, I do. But I think we need to get on the path. I know,” she raised her hands before Genji could protest. “It’s risky I agree. But this terrain is slowing us too much. On the path, we can speed up and get some real distance between us and… whatever  _ they _ are.” She gestured behind them with a grimace.

“And get caught more easily.” Genji was not about to forget the higher risk of Lena’s plan. 

She shrugged. “If we keep this up we’ll get caught anyway.”

Her words were not completely without merit, Genji had to admit. They were too slow. The forest floor too uneven and unstable to make for a good escape trail. But everything in him churned at the idea of moving into the open. It was not how he was taught to do things. Keep to shadows. Out of sight. Strike quick and hard from where no one expects it. That is the Shimada way. His way, despite renouncing anything else his former family forced upon him. 

But they could not stay here and debate it. 

Genji took a deep breath, counted to five and let it out. Softly a quietly. His way was not always the best way, he learned that under the gentle guidance of his master. To only act upon that when nothing was at stake would be false of him. 

He nodded. “Alright. We will try your way.”

Lena grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, not hesitating for a second and making her way to the path under them on their left. 

Genji hoped they did not choose wrong.

 

The sun had risen some hours ago when they let themselves stop again. Both breathing hard and weak in the knees. 

“Think- we got- rid of them?” Lena asked between deep breaths, bent forward with hands on her knees and head barely lifted enough to look at him. Genji wasn’t feeling much better. He could sweat bead where he still had human skin and his vents were letting out steam in excess. 

“Hope so.” Was all he could say. There were no signs of their pursuers but they hadn’t noticed them before until it was nearly too late. 

“Told you- we could do it,” Lena gave him a cheeky grin and he very nearly rolled his eyes. She straightened up with a grimace before looking around. “What now?” 

Wasn’t that a million credit question, as McCree would say. They were in the middle of nowhere as far as Genji was concerned. They left the woods behind but it hardly changed anything, they still had no idea whatsoever where they were or where they should go. Technically they could try to double back and go look for the river but that was risky as they could get caught by their pursuers. And there was no guarantee hey could even cross it. Not without help from their team and who knew where they were. 

Lena made a distressed sound, probably thinking along the same line. 

“Think they are alright?” 

Genji clapped his hand on her shoulder. “Do not worry. They will be fine. Captain Amari can take care of them, you know her.”

Lena smiled. “Yeah. If someone can get them home, it’ll be her.” She looked around. “Any guesses about where we could be? Doesn’t look too exotic,” she mused, tapping her chin. “I would wager maybe central Europe?”

Genji sighed. “I still do not think we are in our world, Lena.”

She looked at him with poorly hidden worry. “But how can you be sure?” 

“I cannot.” He admitted but before she could say anything he continued. “But my dragon is.” There was no time for him to take a moment and delve deeper into his subconscious and talk with his spirit companion but even without it, he could sense the unease of the spirit. The constant alert and even what could resemble fear if Genji would be willing to believe the dragons could feel something of the sort. He knew this place was not ‘their’ place. Not to mention he’d never seen something like that monster they fought at the Shimada castle. Or the creatures that attacked them by the river. 

A sound made them both freeze before Lena let out a chuckle, putting a hand over her loudly complaining stomach. 

“Obtaining food will be tricky,” Genji said, frowning. They had no knowledge of local plant life and what could be safe for them to eat. “We should probably focus on finding water first anyway.” 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” 

And so they did. As predicted it was no easy task and later Genji was willing to admit to himself they became careless in their desperation to find anything that could sustain them. 

When Lena’s scream caught his attention from where he tried to climb a tall tree that had a crown of soft orange leaves and what looked like plums but bigger and with a hard shell, from what he could judge by the empty remnants scattered on the ground around it. 

He heard her call his name and hit the ground running, making his way where now he could hear the sound of her blasters and clamor of the fight. 

He lept with his sword already unsheathed and dropped right behind a… thing. Slashing, just for his sword to spring from the hard shell. Only then he noticed the skin on the whole creature resembled a volcanic rock. He jumped back right as it turned and slashed with its arm at him - the whole thing reminiscing of a sharp boulder that was certain to do grievous damage to his body if it collided with him. 

It seemed there was only one creature here- before he could even finish that thought a sudden feeling of dread made him duck and roll to the side. A heavy limb crashed into the ground where he stood just a moment ago. 

Two of them, then. 

“It does nothing!” Lena yelled as another round of was fired and she zipped around the first creature to get behind it, the hits uselessly hitting the shield the monster created by putting its two heavily armored arms together. To Genji’s shock, the hulking thing turner rather swiftly for its size and immediately struck against Lena, who only barely managed to avoid the hit, tripping and nearly losing her balance. Genji jumped to her just in time to use her momentum and push her farther from their attackers, shielding her with a wakizashi deflecting the hit meant for her. It was why he hadn’t seen the one coming from his side, only Lena’s shout warning him and it was already too late by then. 

The pain was not the worst, the shock to his systems was much worse. The amount of data was like a flood and it took precious seconds for his brain to be able to deal with the sudden onslaught. Whatever had hit him was not just a blunt force. 

“Genji!”

A roar of victory drowned Lena’s panicked shout. Another hit pinned him to the ground and he could see the maw with sharp fangs and hellfire burning deep within opening above him. He grasped his sword but the armored paw was pushing him into the ground and he could feel the armor giving under the pressure. 

This shouldn’t be happening!

The blue light of Lena’s accelerator blinked next to him and a set of blasts hit the monster into its open maw. 

It shrieked but didn’t let up. 

“Lena, run!” 

She ignored him. Or maybe hadn’t even heard him. She yelled something heavily accented at their enemies and kicked its hard hide. 

The pressure was suddenly gone, instead, Genji was lifted by a claw and thrown with a force he couldn’t fully comprehend until his body connected with an obstacle. The impact was hard and the stop so sudden he lost his breath and the sensors lit with pain sharp almost as when he still could feel it as a human. He crumpled. 

Trying to breathe despite not having any air and dealing with the influx of data was proving to be too much and he lost visual on Lena and his enemies for a few moments. Maybe that was why the golden light suddenly surrounding all, and the surprising lack of pain seemed more like a dream or a hopeful wish, not like a reality. 

Genji turned his head to the side, where the source of the golden aura stood, and smiled. 

_ Master. _


	6. Time to train and time to fight

McCree was a blubbering idiot and Hanzo never should have let him talk him into things. 

Especially things that involved foreign dragons or/and dealing with this one dragon in particular. 

“Good morning, archer,” Alexstrasza was smiling at him with that half serene half smug expression that got under Hanzo’s skin like nothing else. “What brings you to me?”

_ As if you do not know, _ Hanzo seethed internally. 

He wished he could turn and leave this woman and all she was offering behind but McCree was right in one thing -- they needed to use all possible advantages. If she could offer him any help at all it was not worth to refuse simply because of his distaste towards her. It wasn’t his pride that was the problem, no matter what McCree thought. 

It only irked him more that when the cowboy pressed Hanzo couldn’t formulate why he disliked the sorceress so much, he simply did. The unease he felt in her presence was not imaginary. 

“Your offer…” 

She smiled, eyes glinting with amusement at his hesitation. “Is still open if you changed your mind.”

“Hn.”

Alexstrasza rose from where she was sitting, gesturing towards the pastures on their side of the stream. “Walk with me.”

He did. Following her like an obedient dog.

“Your anger, I can almost taste it. I do not understand your apprehension but I am not surprised by it. My brethren told me much about you during our short contact.”

Sharply he turned to face her, pulling his eyes from the water running lazily over the flat stones of the stream bed. She could not have meant-

“For they are unused to guarding their thoughts against intruders,” she continued unperturbed. “They are untrained, like children. It would be shameful for beings so ancient to be so careless but I understand from their memories that it is not an issue where you come from. There is none left there to threaten them. Others were too prideful to join with what they deemed to be a lesser race, and now there is none of them left.”

Was- was she talking about the dragons?! 

And what others?

“You invaded their minds?!”

She gave him an innocent look. “Was it truly an invasion if the door were wide open?”

He could feel the dragons bristling with fury. 

“Yes.”

She shrugged. “They had grown indolent in their old age. It may be forgivable where you come from but in this world much more is needed if one wishes to survive. Speaking nothing of victory.”

“We have bested  _ you _ .” Hanzo sneered. “And rather easily at that. We can do so again.”

Unexpectedly he was met with Alexstrasza’s laughter instead of ire. “You beat me, yes. But you won’t be able to do so again. I have been caught off guard by you using my brethren against me; for they are powerful. But not so powerful to stand against me now that I know of and expect them.”

Hanzo gritted his teeth. She was not mocking him (that would be easier to take), instead, she stated it as there wasn’t any doubt that would be exactly what would happen was he to stand against her in a fight again. As if the skills he honed very nearly his whole life were insignificant compared to hers and that it would always be so. 

The wrathful churning of the dragons quieted into a cold, hard resolve.

Hanzo understood. They will prove that false.

“Why would you offer help to someone you believe to be a weakling?” He could barely force himself to say that word. He was not  _ weak _ . 

She looked surprised at that. “Why would I believe you to be weak? I know that is not the truth. A weak man would have never chosen the path you did. You have committed great evil but wish to redeem yourself and change your ways, that is far from the choice of a weak man.”

“How do you-” He cut himself off. Of course. If there was someone who had intimate knowledge of Hanzo and his life, it would be the two spirits sharing his body and consciousness. If she learned much about them, she would also learn much about Hanzo.

“I wish you to succeed in your goal for it is a wise and noble one. And even if I cannot help you with your struggles in the world you come from, this place is much different. I can help you tap into abilities you wouldn’t be able to reach where you come from. This place, this world has something special woven into its very fabric. The magic here is unique and truly powerful. I can teach you how to harness it and use it in forging a much stronger connection with the spirits that reside in you.” The sly look was back. “Is that something that would interest you,  _ archer _ ?”

Hanzo thought of the past; his mistakes, his crimes, and the tentative hope that came following Genji when he re-entered Hanzo’s life. His present; with Genji and his chance for redemption being taken away so suddenly. Also, the foolish cowboy who would not let him chase after his brother by himself, despite the fact it meant leaving their  _ world  _ to do so. 

And the tentative wishes for future that seemed on a verge of disappearing because how could he fix something he did not even wholly understand? Demons? Magic? He, Shimada Hanzo, was not enough. Despite how much he hated admitting it, he knew that to be the ugly truth. His pride was not worth losing. 

_ Find value in humility.  _

The phrase sounded like one of his brother’s ‘pearls of wisdom’ he so joyfully imparted on Hanzo on every possible occasion. Yet, it felt also like a half-forgotten memory of something with a deep-rooted sense of importance. 

Hanzo raised his head, his gaze steady as he found Alexstrasza’s eyes. 

“Show me.”

***

Genji felt off-balance even as they made their way through the swamp long after the fight, following the very human and unfamiliar monk who saved both him and Lena from a certain defeat. 

There was little in a way of explanation, all of them warry to stay in one spot for any prolonged period of time. Instead, they agreed to follow the man who introduced himself as a Kharazim deeper into the forest and down a path only the monk could see. As they progressed the soil turned too wet and too soft, covered with moss and ferns sprouting out of it more densely than grass. Soon enough it morphed into pools of mud covered in algae and from Lena’s unhappy expression it did not smell pleasant (yet again Genji was grateful for his filtration systems). But it made walking difficult and Genji’s injuries making it even more so. The dull ache in his back and chest was worrying, to say the least; he wasn’t hit all that much harder than usual but something must have been different about it for it to mess with his systems and sensors so badly. Even now he was getting jumbled bursts of data along with the sensation of pain.

But there was no time or place to address the issue and no Angela to fix whatever was wrong with him. He trudged on.

It wasn’t until they were deep in the inhospitable area that the man stopped and turned to them with a smile. 

“We can pause here,” he gestured towards one of the massive, gnarly trees that stuck from the muddy waters like an agonized statue and Genji noticed there was a split down the trunk wide enough to squeeze through. 

He blinked at it. That was very-

“This feels like a fantasy film or something,” Lena murmured, voicing Genji’s line of thought perfectly. 

The monk ignored the remark, just went and still with his little smile entered the crack. Lena turned to Genji with a questioning look but he shrugged. He did save their lives.

When Genji entered he noticed the space was bigger than it should be. Much bigger, in fact. There was a sleep roll on the ground a small cabinet next to it and a fire pit with a pot hanging over it; the fire already lit. 

“What.” 

Kharazim who was sitting next to it on the ground -- it was covered with a mulch of some sort, soft and undoubtedly warm under Genji’s feet -- looked up from where he was rummaging through his satchel. 

“Do not be afraid, this is a safe place. Its magic will keep us safe until we leave.”

“Whoa,” Lena whistled admiringly. “It’s like from a fairy tale in here.”

“Are either of you injured?” The monk asked seriously. 

Lena shook her head. “Few bruises at most, Genji was the one who got tossed around.”

“I will be fine,” Genji deflected but if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t so sure. Another nonsensical burst of data made its way to his brain, making him hiss in irritation. 

“Genji?”

“It’s nothing, Lena. My systems are… messed up,” he went with for the lack of better descriptor. 

“Ah, are you a machine?” The monk asked head tilted curiously to one side. Like many other things about him, it reminded Genji of Zenyatta. Not just because his style of clothing seemed similar (if a bit more armored than his master donned) and the necklace of orbs around his neck hauntingly similar to Zenyatta’s mala, but his mannerism and calm tone of voice as well. But that only made the differences between the two all the more grating. “I’m afraid I do not have Gazlowe’s knowledge of those things and won’t be able to help you much if that’s the case,” he shook his head ruefully, his deep voice rumbling the through the hollow tree. 

Genji had no idea who Gazlowe is but it wasn’t important for now so he didn’t ask. 

“Only partially but do not trouble yourself either way. If we can find the rest of our friends I am sure Captain Amari could give me something that will help at least a little bit.”

“Oh, so you are partially human then?”

Genji nodded and then to his own surprise reached up and removed the faceplate. Kharazim did not seem unsettled by the sight of Genji’s scared face. Instead, he smiled. 

“That is good news, I might be able to aid you after all. If you would permit me?” 

Genji wasn’t all that sure he should but another wave of pain and alarms from his sensors nearly made him flinch. Lena’s concerned face was not helping the matter either. She looked awful as well, her face, hair (and everything else really) dirty from the trek through the marshes, and there was a scrape on her cheek that must have happened sometime during the fight. 

After he was able to unclench his teeth and focus on creating words he looked to the man a nodded. “If you can. Please.”

Kharazim turned his gaze to the flames dancing under the iron pot, articulating what must have been familiar words as they came out with practiced ease. 

“Ytar, grant me your blessing to help those in need and cleanse them of the demonic powers trying to claim them.”

With barely a breath of a pause his hands glowed with the same golden light Genji saw before -- only this time more subdued. The image of Zenyatta’s glowing form came to his mind and for a brief second, he missed his master fiercely.

He hadn’t even noticed Kharazim getting up until the man put his hands on him. Genji stiffened if only barely, but then the sensation of order overwhelmed him with relief. The pain in his body was gone and with it the slowly building headache he hasn’t even noticed before due to the mess of conflicting signals. 

Genji breathed out, smiling in thanks, and voiced his gratitude with a bow. 

Kharazim clapped him on the shoulder with a satisfied expression and the glow faded. 

“You were lucky our paths crossed. Not many here are from the same world like those creatures and have no idea how to heal the demonic influence, only the visible injuries caused by them. 

“They come from your world?” Lena sounded shocked. 

“Yes. They serve to the Lords of Hell. And as those are in current possession of the power able to open the portals they were able to bring some of them here. Are still able in fact.”

“Oh, so do you by any chance know the one that brought us here? Big, red, covered in huge spikes, and spitting fire?” Lena asked eagerly. 

Kharazim’s eyes widened. “Diablo? You have been brought here by the Lord of Terror himself? You are lucky to be alive!” 

Diablo, Genji thought. Seemed fitting. That thing was close enough to western depictions of the devil he supposed. 

“He was strong but there were six of us and we managed to overwhelm him.”

Kharazim still looked impressed. 

“Then you are all mighty warriors. And lucky ones. Diablo is able to slay dozens even hundreds with ease. Most cannot withstand his influence, and with their mind shattered by fear they are easy prey for him.”

Genji tried to recall the fight but it was short and rather quick. But then again, maybe the thing used its powers before at the guards in the castle. There were none when they attacked, not even bodies. He remembered finding it strange but had no time to dwell on it at the time. Could they all flee in terror? 

“I presume he did not expect to be overwhelmed so quickly and hadn’t had the time to target us with whatever powers he has. Either way, thank you for the warning. We will remember it for the future.” Then he paused, a something in what Kharazim had said before catching his attention. 

“Brought us? You mean to say it was not an accident we got pulled in?”

Kharazim was frowning now, and gestured to the ground around the campfire not waiting for them he sat down, folding his hands with elbows leaning on his knees. 

Genji sat down next to Lena (the ground was just as soft as he assumed it would be) and waited. 

“At the beginning, we all thought it to be an accident. But after some time some of us noticed... a pattern if you will. Only rather powerful and skilled individuals were targeted. I will admit there were some exceptions to that rule as of late but still, the concentration of the current populace is rather abnormal.”

“You mean to say everyone in this world is what? Special?”

Kharazim nodded. “Most are.”

“Are the people here born like that?” Lena asked. 

The man shook his bold, bearded head. Bushy eyebrows furrowing. 

“There are no people of this world here. With a single exception that is. From what I know, and I freely admit that is not all that much, there was a conflict that annihilated most of the populace and those who survived escaped through a portal to some other realm. The only ones currently here are being trapped in here by the demons and their allies.”

“Something killed everyone in the  _ world _ ?” Lena’s voice rose in disbelieve. Genji sympathized. Despite the violence he was surrounded growing up and again later in life, the thought of such mass destruction of life was ungraspable to him. And that was taking into consideration the Omnic crisis as well, as even that wasn’t so absolutely destructive

His mind couldn’t comprehend death on such a massive scale. 

“As I said, I know little of the details. But I know whatever caused it was defeated by the sole survivor who still inhabits this world. Sadly during that final confrontation, something happened that caused the prime evils from my realm to appear here and allowed them to exploit whatever power they had found in here.”

Genji stared. 

Nothing of this made any sense to him. The words were strung into perfectly functional sentences but the lack of any knowledge or context only left him more confused. 

“Is there a way for us to get back to our… realm?”

“In theory, yes,” Kharazim answered and Genji closed his eye in relief stronger than he ever felt before. Next to him, Lena let out a cheer, grasping Genji’s shoulder attempting to shake his heavy form. 

“In practice, dozens of most despicable and atrocious monsters from several words stand between it and us.”

The sudden sprout of hope was crushed instantly and viciously. 

“Wha’?” Lena asked as if uncomprehending. 

Kharazim’s expression was serious and sad as he looked back at them over the merrily bubbling water in the iron pot. “I am sorry but you are trapped here like the rest of us. There is no way home. Not now, at least.” He sighed, stood up and started to pull things out from the single small cabinet, mixing it into the water. 

The air was soon saturated with the smell of cooking, Genji could smell it freely without his faceplate. It made his stomach churn despite his mind still processing all the information they just received. 

“Let us eat,” Kharazim said after some time that both Genji and Lena spend staring into the flames, too shaken to even notice the passage of time properly. “There is a long way ahead of us tomorrow and we will need to start on it early.”

 

True to his word, Kharazim woke them bright and early. 

“I feel like I could sleep at least another day or two,” Lena moaned as she was stretching her aching muscles. Genji silently agreed but mostly because he wasn’t able to sleep much at all. His mind whirling with what they learned. 

The mood did not get any better after they doused the remaining embers in the firepit and headed out into the swamp again. 

The trek was difficult even with his injuries healed and he winced several times when his legs got stuck in mud. The cleaning would be a pain. 

Genji realized he would have to put more effort into his maintenance. And be more careful with any possible damage. Whatever this place was, something made him think there wouldn’t be a place with sophisticated enough medical equipment to help him if something serious were to happen to him here. 

He pressed his hand to his lower back where he could still feel some indents from the fight, despite the pain being gone and his systems fully functioning again. 

Maybe a bit of caution wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

He could only imagine Angela’s face when he got back with his body in less than ideal condition. 

That was if they got back. 

The ugly thought making more faces spring in his mind. The two most prominent of being his brother and his master. 

Ironically, they both were now with the rest of the Overwatch agents in a base they agreed to live in because Genji asked them. 

Zenyatta abandoning the wanderer’s way of life he adopted even before Mondatta’s untimely death and settling with Genji on the Watchpoint. 

And, of course, Hanzo, who after months of silence following the their meeting in Hanamura on the anniversary of Genji’s ‘death’ appeared out of nowhere during one of the missions and intervening just as their small team was about to be ambushed by a stealth team of Talon forces and then proceeded to berate half of the team as if they were simple preschoolers, pointing out several major flaws in their strategy and pissing of Soldier 76 while McCree was left smirking with satisfaction in the background (he pointed out several of the flaws himself during their briefing but was squarely ignored by the older agent). 

Thinking about both of them at once created a certain sense of dissonance in Genji’s mind as they were rarely seen together or even in the same room. Both different parts of Genji’s life. 

What would happen to them was he not to return? 

Would Hanzo go back to his life of an assassin? Disposing of any unsavory individual in whom he saw himself in a futile pursuit for redemption? 

Would Zenyatta go back to traveling the world alone, trying to spread understanding and single-handedly build stable foundations for human omnic relationships? 

Genji had to breathe through several waves of overwhelming emotions at those prospects. The fear for Hanzo’s state of mind and Zenyatta’s wellbeing and continuous existence making his heart race in what could only be described as a worry so strong in bothered on panic. 

“Ya okay?” Lena asked in a subdued and quiet voice. He turned to her, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one contemplating their future. 

“As much as I can be.” He opted for honesty as he felt that was what she needed at the moment -- not unlike him. Hope seemed like a double-edged sword at the moment. “You?”

“I can’t help but think about Emily.” Was all she said. Not that she needed to add more. Genji reached up to put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing. 

“I understand.”

She sighed. “Yeah.” 

They walked on in silence, both too deeply immersed in their gloomy thoughts. 

Kharazim let them, not forcing any interaction beyond quietly conveyed instruction and understanding gazes. 

Genji wondered how many times he saw reactions like theirs before. How many people crumbled in front of him after he explained their situation. 

He wondered how the man himself took it the first time he learned he was trapped in a different world without any way back to his home. How long it took for the monk to make his peace with it. 

And how long it will take him.

***

“I cannot do it.” 

It took a lot from Hanzo to admit that out loud but he was finished with this waste of time. No matter what he did, he couldn’t do what Alexstrasza asked of him. He was not a magic user and this was impossible!

“Of course not if that is what you believe.”

He gritted his teeth. 

“Do not play your words games with me! It’s been days and nothing has changed!”

She laughed. 

“Exactly, archer. It has been  _ days _ . Most people study and train all their lives. You have been attempting it for a few days.”

Somewhere in his mind where a rational thought still ruled Hanzo knew she was right. But he was losing time going through pointless practice while he could be searching for Genji, rationality went out of the window some time ago.

There was only so much meditation and soul searching one could endure. Especially when his connection to the dragons was rather tenuous after he made them open the way to this world. They came to him in a battle when called upon, they had to, but that was it. 

He could not reach them because they did not wish to be reached. And that made the matters worse. 

“There is no time!”

A laugh sounded from the tree above them. 

He swiveled around. They should have been alone here!

There on one of the lower branches sat a tiny, smiling woman. If she could be called that? Maybe that was not the proper terminology for a gnome female?  

Hanzo had seen her around but they never really spoke to each other before. 

“Of course there is time. There is always time!” She grinned down at him, leaning forward, making her golden hair shine in the sun, her big green eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Great. That was all he needed at this moment. Someone to annoy him even more. 

“Go away,” he growled.

She did not. 

“So rude!” She exclaimed instead still grinning at him. “And while I traveled all this way just to help you.” She clicked her tongue in pretended disappointment. 

Alexstrasza chuckled. “You will have to forgive him. Hanzo is not the most polite of individuals but he is deserving of your help. If you would be so kind, sister.” 

The gnome flicked her gaze from one to the other and back before dropping from the branch with a grace Hanzo would not expect from such a short, stocky body.

“Alright. I’ll help.”

Hanzo glared at them both. 

“I told you. I have no time for this.”

This time the look the little gnome gave him was not mischievous or teasing. Her eyes seemed to take on an imposing quality, making Hanzo straighten his back on instinct. Feeling small and very vulnerable all of a sudden. 

“You do if I say you do. Time is my domain, not yours.” She smirked at him again, the oppressive force of unknown power diminishing if not disappearing completely. “And I’m willing to lend you a few extra weeks.”

Hanzo stared. 

For the first time in more than a week, he felt the familiar stirring under his skin as the spirits roused in curiosity. 

“Who are you?” The question slipped out of his mouth without his brain’s contribution. 

“You can call me Chromie, youngling. Now, shouldn‘t you be training now that you have  _ time _ ?”

***

It was evening few days later when they reached their destination. Not that Genji knew what their destination was the place appeared not to be any different from all the rock formations they passed before. 

They traversed through both forest and fields, had to cross several narrow (luckily) streams, and circle around a deep canyon. And as much as the land around them looked beautiful in the sunlight and under the blue sky, it couldn’t pique Genji’s interest enough to imprint into his memory. 

This rock face was hardly any different. That was  _ until _ Kharazim walked right through the thick stone. 

Lena gasped and Genji stopped dead in his tracks. 

The stone looked perfectly impenetrable to him. There were no signs of entrance or even natural crack Kharazim could squeeze in. 

He raised his hand to touch the rock that stretched at least three hundred meters high but just as his fingers were about to touch it, they passed right through, a faint purple shimmer gleaming around Genji’s wrist as his hand was now behind whatever illusion that was and was invisible to Genji, despite the fact he could still feel it as he moved his fingers, clenching and unclenching them. 

“What in the blazes?”

Genji could only guess, and honestly even then he could come up with only one single idea. 

“Magic.”

He didn’t see the look Lena had probably given him as he walked through the mirage right after. 

Immediately a narrow ravine opened in front of him, and when he turned he could see the rock he just walked through, looking as solid as before. 

Bizzare.

Lena collided with his still form the next moment and they both stumbled. 

“Sorry! But that was so bloody weird.”

When they looked down the ravine, Kharazim was standing a way away, talking animatedly to what looked like a child. Maybe a young teenager. Except this girl was not exactly what Genji would call usual, and that even taking into consideration the company he kept when he was younger. 

Lena grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him as she made her way forward, clearly curious. 

The girl had white hair about shoulder length, dark clothes, and a huge ornate shield on her back. She was also levitating about half a meter above the ground covered in rotting leaves and smooth pebbles. 

She turned to look at them and to his (rather mild at this point) shock her eyes were dark crimson. She looked like a trashy comic book vampire and Genji was glad he could hide his incredulous stare behind his faceplate. 

Lena was less fortunate. 

“Oh wow. Man, it’s good to see there are others about. Before we met Kharazim I was starting to think there were only monsters about! Nice to see I was wrong. Name’s Lena Oxton by the way, or you can call me Tracer.” Lena babbled as the stress was finally getting to her. Genji put his free hand on the one she had still on his elbow and squeezed reassuringly. 

The girl frowned at the blatant staring and the word vomit but did not reprimand Lena for it, probably used at least to the first one. Her looks couldn’t be all that usual even here. 

“I am Orphea. Kharazim says you can be trusted; I hope he is right. But it is no matter, I will be leaving here anyway.” She turned back to the monk. “I was about to go myself as what I learned is urgent as you now know. You have to leave right away and take the information I’ve given you to them immediately. They have to be prepared!”

“Where will you go?” 

Her expression turned into impassive. “Raven Court.”

Kharazim went rigid at the name, straightening into his full height. Genji did not even realize how tall the man was until now. 

“That place is crawling with monsters!”

“A much worse monster lived in that place before, these demons do not frighten me. I defeated him, and I know we can defeat these as well.”

Kharazim had not looked convinced but obviously, he held the young girl in high respect. His body language and the way he nodded without further argument making it obvious. 

“...if you think that is the right choice I will not attempt to persuade you otherwise.”

“Good. I need you to take these.” She handed Kharazim a matte black box and a scroll. He took it with a grave look and put it into his satchel. 

“But the attack-”

“They already think it’s there. I would prefer it if you could take it elsewhere but there is simply no time to do both. They are already on the move. You have to warn the camp and with the number of defenders there, it should be a much safer place for it than on the road throught the no man’s land. The risk is too great.” 

Kharazim nodded. “I will do as you say, then. And deliver these to the Alliance after.”

“No!” She said sharply. “Deliver them to Deckard Cain, he will know what to do with it. It is too important to entrust it to unknowing hands. Unlike  _ them _ , he will know what it is and about its importance.”

“You wish to go through with your plan, then?” His tone made it clear he did not approve. She smirked. 

“Of course. It will be mostly empty now and no one knows the place as well as I do. After all, it used to be my home.” 

With that, she made few steps back and suddenly tendrils of dark purple magic, almost like sheets of silk coming from behind her curled around her petite form and lifted her up and out of the ravine. Leaving Kharazim, Lena and Genji standing alone under the alcove. 

The monk sighed before turning to them. “We have to move. Without her, this place is no longer hidden and we are deep in the enemy territory. We have to make our way to the border camp as quickly and stealthily as possible, there I can ask for an escort and you can look for your lost friends. There is a good chance they could have found their way there. It was not so far from where I found you, especially if they managed to cross the river, all they needed to do was get out of the forest and they would be there.”

Genji blinked. “Why only tell us that know?” 

“I wouldn’t be able to accompany you and you have no knowledge of this land, you wouldn’t be able to get there without it. And I couldn’t trust you with our secret way across the river without getting to know you first.”

Which was a fair point, Genji had to acquiesce. 

“You trust us now?” Lena asked a bit surprised. Also a fair question, they had known each other for barely a day. The monk smiled. 

“She would have never let you live if she doubted your trustworthiness. Now, let us go, there is a long way ahead of us and we have pursuers on our heels.”

***

“I still think I don’t get it,” Jesse said as Hanzo tried yet again explain how he was able to progress so much within just a few days. 

The archer sighed. 

“I do not understand it either. I just know that I have been practicing for nearly two months now. Despite the fact, only several days had passed.”

Jesse presses his fingers to his eyes. He could almost feel the headache building. They should stop discussing this, evidently, it was too much for the human brain to handle. 

“So, yer sayin’ you can change into a big flyin’ lizard now?”

Hanzo glared. 

“No. And do not call it that.” He sighed and stretched his legs under the tavern table. The few people milling around were not really listening, either too drunk or too tired to care about two guys who weren’t singing or describing rowdy encounters. “But I have made progress. A lot of it was about learning to communicate better with my spirits. Also smoothing some… ruffled scales, so to speak. But I have been able to tap into their powers more deeply. I have never felt this close to them before.”

Jesse watched Hanzo smile. It was a soft little thing but to him, it felt like reaching a milestone. He hadn’t seen expression this soft or happy on Hanzo’s face before. Not that he could recall and his memory, when this man was concerned, was exceptional. 

“‘S good.” He said and looked down at his tankard not wanting to be caught staring.

“I saw the maps when I stopped by the house tonight. You have not been idle either.”

Jesse waved his hand. 

“It’s the least I can do and talking is my forte.”

“So is listening,” Hanzo quipped and was that a compliment? 

Jesse grinned at him even as the man avoided his gaze. 

“I try ma best.” He joked but it was nice to know Hanzo noticed. Most people took him for talker only. Usually, it was an advantage but sometimes it stung. 

“Did you learn anything more about where they could be?”

“Sadly, no. There aren’t enough people coming in from the advanced camps. Not here at least. Most intel gets taken straight to Dragon’s Garden. The northern one keeps to itself, they keep working on the defense equipment. I assume for the two advanced camps as those deal with the brunt of the attacks. This one is dealing with whoever gets behind the first line of defense on the southern side and prevents anyone from circling around to hit the main camp from behind. We seem to be the renegades of the society if you can believe it,” Jesse shrugged with mock surprise. 

Hanzo looked more tired than annoyed at than. 

“Humanity seems to be same everywhere. We cannot help it but divide ourselves into fractions. It is somewhat understandable but disappointing nonetheless.”

Jesse had to agree with that statement. Though, he was mostly pissed at whoever was running this show. Not that it would do any good. 

And this system worked in a way. 

Hanzo put the tankard down still grimacing a bit as he downed the rest of the ale. The taste far from his usual drink of choice, Jesse was sure. 

“I should go to bed. I’m sure Brightwing will drag me out bright and early. She gladly joined forces with those two when she learned about my possible draconic form.”

Jesse had to laugh. It probably wasn’t the reaction Hanzo wished to see but the image of the faerie dragon pulling still half asleep Hanzo from his rackety bed was too funny to resist. The archer glared at him but Jesse could see he wasn’t truly angry in the way his lips curled up on one side. Even as he turned quickly so Jesse wouldn’t notice. 

He held the door open for the archer who walked out with a nod of thanks.

As they were making their way over the town square avoiding the puddles created by the afternoon rainfall they chatted amicably about the life in the camp, Jesse shared some of the stories he heard from others and by the time they reached their cottage they were laughing, a bit of the previous forlorn mood falling away. 

By now they shouldn’t be surprised it was at that moment they heard the alarm bell go off. All humor suddenly gone, they turned and ran back to the square, where already several people gathered. They stood in a circle surrounding what looked like an apparition of a great owl that seemed to be looking for someone. 

That someone being Chen who barreled out of the tavern in haste. 

“Oh! It’s Tyrande’s sentinel, move aside!” He shouted as he made his way through the gathering of people. They were close enough at that point to hear the strangely echoing reply that seemed to come from the glowing… spirit? Or was it magic? He couldn’t tell in this place anymore.  

The voice was female and deep and despite being right there it sounded as if it were speaking from a great distance. 

“Chen, you need to dispatch assistance to the Camp of Spikes immediately. We learned a great force is heading our way and will be here within two days, possibly sooner. We might not be able to hold them. Something of crucial importance is now guarded here and we cannot allow our enemy to claim it. It would mean the end of us all. Or so Kharazim has told me. We have recently grown our numbers by seven new heroes who said to be pulled in by Diablo but even that might not be enough as we now count two tens and six not counting the five who are unable to fight. We need your assistance, please hurry!” With the last word said the spirit dissipated into the night air as it were never there in the first place. Jesse realized rather quickly that it wasn’t the creature speaking. It sounded like a recorded message and the way it did not wait for any reply only confirmed it. 

The silence that fell on the small gathering lasted for a good few seconds before Hanzo moved forward, pushing through the people in front of them. 

“We will go,” he stated in a tone that not allowed any arguments. Not that Jesse would argue, he heard what had been said loud and clear. Seven new people pulled in by Diablo? That must have been them, chances that two groups of seven people would be pulled in by that asshole in such a quick succession were astronomical. 

He stepped forward with Hanzo and Mako who was in the tavern still when they were leaving and now stood in front of it joined them, hefting the massive hook he never left behind up in a menacing gesture. 

“Yes,” he chortled a low menacing laugh. 

Chen did not get the chance to ask why they were so eager as others started to step forward. 

To Jesse’s surprise, Alexstrasza joined the volunteers as well. This did not seem like something that would be up her alley. But then again, he barely knew the sorceress. Maybe it was exactly up her alley. 

“I will join as well.”

Hanzo gave her an askance look but kept silent. 

Chen looked around silently counting the number of volunteers. 

“Nine,” he muttered, then looked at Alexstrasza and nodded. “That should be enough if you will be joining them.” He turned around and shouted towards the tavern where Pole was standing, a rag and a mug still in hands. “Bring the prepared provisions!” He turned back, his face grim. “You need to head out immediately. The sentinel must have taken some time to get here and it’s more than a day’s march from here. Gods willing you will be able to get there in time but I’m afraid you are bound to be late.”

A voice rang from behind the group. “I could help with that.” 

The people moved to the side to reveal the small female gnome, Jesse heard about from Hanzo. She was not looking anywhere near the usual level of merry and her expression was taut. “But I have been using my powers quite a lot lately, so I’m not sure  _ how much _ I can help.”

Alexstrasza turned to face her with a worried frown. 

“That would be very risky. It is one thing to impact one person with an external source of magic to tap into and a group of people this big. Are you sure you can handle it?”

The gnome looked to the side, biting her lip, then back up with a shrug. 

“We won’t know until we try. But if it works I won’t be much help after. For some time,” she added with a side glance to Hanzo. 

“If we can get there in time, there will be no need for you to keep exhausting yourself afterward,” Hanzo replied somewhat cryptically if the looks he received were anything to go by. Jesse doubted he cared though. 

Chromie looked surprised for a moment. Either she didn’t know about the rest of their friends they were searching for or she missed the speech from the spirit owl. 

But Alexstrasza nodded and that seemed to be good enough for the gnome. 

“Then I will do my best. Still, we should hurry. We do not know if I’ll be able to help at all.”

Chen cleared his throat with a serious nod. “Alright then. You ten it is. May you reach your destination swiftly and stop those abominations along with their nefarious plans.”

Those words had the effect of a starting gun, everyone sprinting in all directions preparing as fast as humanly possible for both the journey and what was expecting them at the end of it. 


	7. Found family, family found

Jesse gulped the water like he hadn’t drunk anything in a week. It certainly felt that way. 

“Ya did this for two months?” He asked Hanzo incredulously. The archer taking the waterskin from him and taking a hefty swing as well before raising it high enough so Brightwing could comfortably lap at the water when he tilted it; both she and the sorceress who usually joined Hanzo on his mission joined them. And from what Jesse understood a few more who came here from the Sanctuary and were familiar with the demons and knowledgeable in the ways of fighting and destroying them. Which Jesse appreciated very much. One run in with the demons he knew nothing about was enough for him for a lifetime. He would gratefully take any advice and information offered. 

“Yes. But it felt less jarring. I believe impacting the whole group took much more out of her and this was a side effect.” As he was saying he was looking to the side where the little gnome was sitting slumped against a stump, looking like she was about to fall unconscious. If she hadn’t already. 

Hanzo was visibly worried but Jesse knew better than to comment on it. The archer would deny it anyway. But despite his often harsh words about Chromie (and others) he obviously grew attached to them.

Well, maybe obviously only to Jesse if he was thinking about it but more. Hanzo was exceptional good at keeping people at arm’s length from him. 

Or not, he thought amusedly as he watched the archer made his way towards the place where Chromie was resting and thrust the waterskin at her, startling her in the process. 

Jesse had to bite down his laughter to not seem like a lunatic amongst all the shaken fighters. Hanzo was so bad at this it made Jesse slightly awed.

“We are close now,” Alexstrasza noted, looking towards the trees as if she could through them and all the way to the camp. “You did marvelously,” she smiled down at the gnome who had enough life to tilt her head up just enough to flash a smile and a wink. 

Jesse noticed the sky was turning from deep night blue to steely greyish hue. The sun would come up soon. He looked back at Hanzo but the archer was not looking at any one of them, instead, he was frowning at the path before them. 

“We’ll be on the move soon, dontcha worry.”

“Hn.” Was all the answer he got back. Sighing he decided to let the man brood and turned to go sit for a spell and was therefore quite surprised when Hanzo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. 

“Wait, I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” 

Hanzo turned the full force of his focus on him. “What do you know about the Camp of Spikes?”

He guessed that was a fair question. “Not much. Told ya, there aren’t many folks coming and going between our camps.”

“Let me rephrase: what do you know about its layout and defenses?”

Some of the others turned to listen in on them, now. Their curiosity peaked. 

“As far as I managed to gather it’s not far from a great river; one of its main defenses, actually. The bit between is mostly forest that grows in somewhat of a semi-circle around it and the camp itself is on a small hill I think. Can tell you much else really.”

A throat was cleared on their left. “I believe I can,” woman in a great hulking white mecha suit said. It took Jesse a while to remember her name but he did. 

“Lieutenant Morales, right?” 

“That is correct. I’ve been to the camp several times before. As it was not pre-existing structure the whole camp and defenses were built by the current occupants using the nearest resource -- the forest. There are no houses except for the barracks, the rest are tents. The fortification is basically only a wall made of sharpened logs with three entrances but without any gates and some guard towers. There is also a secondary line of wooden spike walls scattered around. But it is all rather primitive and susceptible to fire damage, which is a serious concern with some of the demons.”

The more Jesse heard the worse feeling he had about it. From what she said there was pretty much nothing between the camp and the horde of enemies heading towards them. 

“Any of the defensive equipment from the northern camp?” He asked. The woman gave him side eyed him, probably wondering how he knows about it, especially concerning his status as a rather new addition. Jesse couldn’t deny he felt a tug of smug satisfaction at that. 

“I’m not sure. There weren’t any the last time I was there, so better count them out.”

Alright. Disappointing but not wholly unexpected. 

Hanzo shook his head. 

“Not where my main worry lies.”

“What’s bugging you then?” Jesse asked because nothing worse than non-existent defenses came to his mind right now. 

“The message we heard mentioned something of great importance. That’s why they cannot retreat right? I take it it would be too risky to be caught with whatever it is in the open.” Jesse nodded following so far. “What worries me is that from all you said there is nothing secure in the camp itself where that extremely important thing could be kept safe during the battle. And as the lieutenant just said there are no gates to stop anyone from entering. So what stops them from sending a smaller group around and taking it while most of the defenders are busy fighting? We know their numbers are low so they cannot afford not to fight in the front line.”

The silence was defeating. Even Alexstrasza stared at Hanzo with a bewildered expression. 

“Well, fuck.”

He was right of course. That would absolutely be the best possible solution for their enemies. 

“We have to secure the item at any cost.”

Hanzo sent a dirty glare behind him but he probably didn’t know who exactly said it. 

“We have to manage both,” Alexstrasza said seriously. “They are counting on our help, we cannot abandon them or use them as an expendable force. Even if many of them would be willing.”

“Yeah well-“

Jesse was looking at Hanzo who was staring right back. One of them would have to be in the group guarding the whatevermajing simply because they trusted each other the most. 

He also realized Hanzo desperately wanted to find Genji. 

Well, fuck, indeed.

“I’ll lead a group to guard the whatever we are so worried about,” he interrupted whoever was talking at the moment. “We don’t have to be a big group, just strong.”

“There is one other thing,” Hanzo said. “They have creatures that can turn invisible. I suspect those would be best to undertake such a mission.”

“Seriously?!” Damn it all to hell. 

“I will help him. I know how to spot them and I can lay traps if we get there before the attack begins.” 

Morales, Alexstrasza, and Chromie decided to go as well, along with Nova who said she preferred to fight from a distance anyway. Seeing her rifle Jesse could believe that. 

 

They decided to start moving again after that, honing details as they walked, occasionally glancing towards the sky, which was getting lighter faster than anyone would prefer. Even with Chromie’s help, the march took them almost half a day (of the real time); the two days they were given were nearly gone. 

As they walked out of the cover of the trees they could finally see the camp perched on what was less of a hill and more of a molehill. It was a tiny thing and it looked frail even from a distance. 

The second thing they noticed was the darkness at the foot of the trees to the far left and all of them paused at the sight of all the monstrosities moving towards the camp and those emerging from the trees behind them. 

“Dear God.” Someone whispered in a choked voice.

“So many enemies,” Brightwing observed but sounded much less troubled about it than the rest of them probably felt. 

When Jesse turned his gaze to the camp, he noticed the defenders standing in front of the walls and behind the wooden spikes that looked more like balding hedgehogs than functional battle equipment. If he squinted he could see the individuals and his heart jumped in his throat when he recognized D.Va’s MEKA standing near the end of the line closer to them. He thought he saw Lucio as well. But most importantly-

“Genji.” The wretched gasp came from Hanzo and the archer stumbled forward, gazing from his brother to the swarm of enemies very nearly reaching the wooden spikes and back. 

Later Jesse wouldn’t be quite able to describe what had happened but it felt like a ripple in the air all around him, even in him. As if the world held its breath for a moment before letting it out with a whoosh. 

Bright blue light and then a sudden mass of blue scales made Jesse flinch and stumble back, falling on the ground like a sack of potatoes. But he hardly noticed, his attention fully focused at the enormous shape uncurling from itself, a monstrous head rising to the sky and shaking itself. The tendrils of thick black mane flipping through the air and tangling around a pair of massive gold antlers growing from its skull right above the long pointy ears. The snake-like body coiling and uncoiling as the dragon tried to find his balance. As he got back on his feet Jesse noticed the legs were unbelievably thin and almost bird-like; they reminded him of all the traditional Japanese illustrations he’s ever seen and funnily enough Hanzo’s delicate ankles. 

Finally, the dragon found his equilibrium again, his body stretching much longer than Jesse thought it was. He noted the mane naturally stretched down the dragon’s back, adorning him from head to the tip of his tail, where a tuft of the dark fur was swishing through the air as the dragon kept flicking his tail from side to side like an agitated cat. 

He was beautiful. 

“Hanzo?”

But before it completely left his mouth the dragon sprang into the air flying towards the demon horde. His first instinct was to sprint after him but a hand grasped his shoulder stopping him before he could make a single step. What was it with people and grabbing him today?

“We have to head towards the back. The attack already started, we have to hurry if are to get there before the possible ambushers,” Li-Ming hissed at him and he glared but acquiesced. He allowed himself one last look after the beautiful creature that was the headstrong archer wishing with all his might they would meet again after.

“He has finally made it,” Alexstrasza whispered with a satisfaction clearly palpable in her voice. “It seems a proper motivation is what was missing.” 

“Damn fool, he better stay in one piece,” he muttered under his breath before he rushed with the few others towards his objective. He would see the man again. 

He fucking better. 

***

Genji looked upon the overwhelming wave of the enemies spilling over the plain and pulled out his sword. 

“That’s-” Hana breathed, her voice coming small from her MEKA. 

“Yeah,” Lucio breathed. “It’s a lot.” 

Genji understood the fear perpetrating their voices. There were little over two dozens of them against what looked like at least a hundred of monsters. If not more. 

And they had little time to prepare themselves for it. Genji, Lena, and Kharazim get back barely two days ago and the joyous reunion was cut short by the news they brought back about approaching army of demons. 

Cut to where they were standing now, looking at the dark wave slowly taking shape as it neared them. 

It will be a tough battle. 

“We stand together,” was what he said instead of voicing his doubts. Karazim next to him hummed in agreement. 

“They will learn it is not wise to trifle with forces of light. And should we fail, we will not give our lives cheaply.” 

Genji’s smile under his faceplate was grim but real. “We fight and die as one.”

The great orc who the others told him was the leader of this camp raised his massive curved sword into the air, his long white ponytail shining even in the murky pre-dawnlight.

“Fear not, warriors! We are the dam they will break upon like a wave breaks upon cliffs! Stand tall and honor your ancestors with your courage this morn!”

Genji looked upon him and thought ‘Hanzo’, so much that creature reminded him of his brother at that moment. A pang of intense longing embedded itself in Genji’s chest, strong enough it made him press palm against where he remembered the sensation of his heartbeat despite the armor making it unable to actually feel it. 

They could hear the screeching of the demon horde as it made its way to them, running too fast and with complete abandon. He could see the kind they met with before, the big ones with red skin and huge maces no human could possibly lift. And the demonic tremors he and Lena were nearly done in by before Karazim saved them. Above all that, creatures with much too large wings circled like vultures looking forward to a feast. 

They probably were just that. 

“Let them come,” Zarya growled as she hefted her weapon up as if prepared to stop the wave single-handedly. Junkrat just cackled maniacally, holding his rocket launcher in one hand and the handmade ammunition in the other prepared to reload the moment he needed to. A bag of his spares hanging from his belt and dangling unnervingly by his peg leg. Genji looked behind them, where from a crow’s nest Ana raised hat hand without changing her position, looking through her scope at the nearing enemies. 

The screeching intensified, mixed now with the stomping of many feet over the browned grass and hardened earth. 

“Archers!” 

Several of the defenders who in fact had long-range weapons let loose their respective projectiles. The sound of Zarya’s particle cannon before she lobbed the explosive charge into the midst of their enemies made Genji’s blood sing in anticipation. 

The creatures may be greater in numbers but they had no idea who they were facing. They will be sorry for thinking them so easy a target. 

Zarya only managed to fire twice before the enemies were at the flimsy barrier made of sharpened logs, some already leaping over it. 

“Charge!” their leader roared but before Genji could do more than two steps, the morning air around them trembled with a cry of fury from somewhere above and behind them. 

Genji had no time to look up but there was no need as a massive body landed between them and the nearing enemy line, making the ground tremble under the hard landing. 

Next to him Lucio yelped and grabbed his arm, making them both stop on the spot. 

A truly massive blue serpent uncoiled before them, turning its back to them and roaring with fury at the demons who hesitated in their surprise. But only for a second. 

Before Genji could fully comprehend what is happening, they were moving again and the serpent met them head-on, his jaws snapping as he barreled into the small army. 

“Move it! Now!” The orc called, and Genji shook Lucio’s grip off, leaping forward. It seemed they had a new ally and he would not let it fight alone. 

It appeared familiar to him in some strange way.

Too soon he had no time to think about it, though. A big, ugly demon in front of him met his blade with its own weapon, nearly making Genji lose his grip under the power of the strike. But a quick maneuver to the side, made the thing lose its footing, giving Genji enough time to strike it over the back of its neck, his cybernetics generating enough strange to cut through the muscle and bone and very nearly decapitating it on the spot. It felt dead to the ground. But there was no time to hesitate as more took its place without hesitation. 

The yells and shrieks mixed with the clink of weapons and sounds of explosions from less medieval weaponry. Genji’s mind focused on the most necessary of tasks and his imminent surroundings, too busy partying enemy blows to even look how the others were faring. 

Twice a heavy body hit the ground near him without his contribution, both times it had one of Ana’s new sleep darts sticking from somewhere. He wowed to thank her later. For now, he twisted to intercept another blow heading for his head. 

At one point the winged horror descended on him but before he could do anything a big maw snatched it from the air, shaking it until half of it tore and flew away, the black blood spraying the fighters and ground around them. 

Genji met the big brown eye peering at him, his gaze slipping over the sapphire blue scales, black mane, and golden antlers before the creature turned away to jump and snatch another of the winged beasts from the air. 

The fierce pride that was not completely his own blindsided him, coming from nowhere and disappearing almost as quickly. 

Genji felt dazed. 

He knew what the creature was. He’d seen many like that depicted in books and artwork. Some even in his birth home. 

The dragon roared as one of the demons struck its thin hind leg. Genji struck it down without a second pause before it could repeat the attack. It was enough to remind him he had no time to dawdle, there were too many enemies and a too small number of allies. They were being pushed back towards the encampment. 

“Hold fast! Fill the gaps, we cannot let them enter the camp!” Someone called and it was a small miracle Genji was even able to hear it in the ruckus. When he looked it was true that their line started to tear in places. 

Terror flooded his mind and his knees would buckle were they not strengthened by cybernetics, as he turned there were two tall, horned demons with spikes protruding from their body, bodies dark as starless night but with hellfire burning from within, showing in their eyes, open maws and between their ribs. The land around their feet was swirling with living shadow and Genji very nearly turned and ran, too terrified to even breathe.

It was the sound of D.Va’s mech boosting past him and into the demos that tore him out of the paralysis. The horror he felt did not disappear but it diminished slightly as the demons’ focus turned from him to her. 

She hit one head-on but it barely staggered. Lucio’s music collided with the fear seizing Genji and he took a deep breath in relief. 

“What the hell are those things?” Lucio asked, his skin pale and sweaty, he too was breathing hard. 

A blast of light flashed obscuring the now shrieking demons. 

“Terror demons, vassals of Diablo himself! They can drive you mad with fear, do not look directly at them!” Karazim called from where he was disposing of another lesser demon. “Do not let them disappear in the shadows, they can become both invisible and invulnerable like that!” 

“Shit.” The curse flew out of Genji just as one of the horrible things grabbed the cannons on the MEKA, twisting them to the sides, making the wiring sparkle as it tore. 

“Jesus Christ, Hana!” Lucio yelled. D.Va launched her barrage of rockets straight into the demon’s chest making it stumble and screech in pain, letting her go in the process. Genji grabbed Lucio’s shoulder. 

“Get her out of here, Lucio! Hana can’t afford to lose her MEKA, she’ll be too vulnerable!”

“But-” 

“Do it! We will hold them off!” Genji ordered, jumping to the dragon’s side, disposing of some of the crawling shadows that were scratching at its scales as he did so. He saw Lucio as a streak of green as the DJ amped up his music, speeding the severely damaged MEKA and her pilot to the camp. 

The pair of terrors turned to him but this time Genji wasn’t caught off guard and instead dipped into his own well of power. 

“ _ Ryūjin no ken wo kurae! _ ” 

The great dragon’s roar mixed with the furious roar of his own dragon, all three of them attacking at once. 

They clashed with the pair and the swirling shadows that tore at Genji’s legs. But his powerful spirit was not bothered by them, consuming the shadows like an afterthought as he raced towards the demon previously injured by Hana. They clashed with a shriek and a howl, then the legs of the demon buckled and losing its balance it was flung backward. 

Too late Genji realized he unwittingly gave it a chance to escape but his huge companion must have realized Genji’s mistake and lept after it, leaving Genji with the other one. 

It turned to him, just as another blinding attack from Kharazim made it shriek in pain. 

Genji slashed at it. 

Twice he hit the demon before his dragon retreated, leaving Genji feeling drained and his arms trembling. 

How long was this battle going on for? He had no idea. It already felt like an eternity. 

Shadow jumped at him from the side, trying to tear out his jugular, Genji only barely managed to derail it with a sluggish slap. Hitting the creature covered in what looked like living darkness with enough strength to make it fly to one side. He could imagine Reaper’s spawn would look like this. 

“Genji, get down!” A bellow from behind him made him drop on instinct. Six shots rang, all of them hitting the demon squarely into its face. It collapsed in a smoldering heap, the shadows around scampering away. 

Genji turned and gaped. 

Jesse McCree was standing there, Peacekeeper in hand and looking at him with a grin. 

“Howdy.”

“What-” 

How was the man here?!

A roar from the front interrupted him, making him quickly look back towards his big companion. It was not a roar of fury but of pain. 

The great blue dragon reared up and they all could see the terror demon slashing at its neck. A deep gash where there were only smooth scales was now bleeding profusely. 

“Hanzo!” Yelled the cowboy in a voice so soaked with fear it nearly stopped Genji’s artificial heart. 

No. That was impossible. 

It was then a second dragon appeared. Red, huge and in every way an opposite to the sleek beauty of the serpentine dragon Genji was familiar with. It swooped from the sky, gripping the demon into its claws; pulling it apart and dropping it like the dead weight it was. 

Genji watched in horror as the blue dragon swayed on its legs, trying to keep upright and keep fighting. The golden antlers glittering like a crown in the morning sun that showed itself who knew when. 

“Hanzo!” Jesse yelled again, reloading in a run and shooting at anything that was stupid enough to step into his path. Genji, still dazed, followed after him, slashing at whatever was left. 

As he looked around, there were many more defenders than attackers, now, making rather quick work of the remaining monsters. The blue and red dragons both tearing at what was left from the backline of the attacking force, though the red dragon was being much more effective. The blue one staggered several times in the time it took them to get to it- to him. 

Did he mishear Jesse? Or misunderstood? 

The cowboy finally got to the dragon and pressed his hand to its flank. 

“Ya stubborn fucking idiot! Didya hafta go in by yerself?!”

The serpent turned to look at the cowboy, then turned to look at Genji, and then collapsed on the ground with a pained grunt. His legs trying to find purchase as he wanted to get back up but thy only uselessly tore at the ground.

The thicker red dragon landed, dropping its wings before a green mist surrounded it and suddenly instead of dragon there was a woman with red hair standing there. 

“Step aside, Jesse McCree. He needs healing. Many do.”

Genji twisted to look back. 

The battlefield was littered with bodies. Mostly demon carcasses but there were other shapes. Some he recognized. 

“We have to hurry and help as many as we can. I cannot heal him in this form, it would take too much from me.”

“Whaddaya mean you can’t? Yer the one who convinced him to turn in the first place!” 

“As I said, many need help.” She turned from the angry outlaw to the dragon. “Shimada Hanzo, you need to let go of the power. Turn back to your original form.” 

Nothing happened. 

Now it didn’t even look like the dragon was conscious. 

The dragon. His brother.  _ This was Hanzo. _

How?

Genji made his way to the head of the great beast, putting his hand on it with only a slight hesitation. 

“Anija?” He turned to Jesse. “Is this truly Hanzo?” 

The cowboy was grim, fingers stroking through the black mane. “Yeah. The idiot just got a hang of it and then jumped straight into this battle.”

“But- but how?” 

“Dunno. Mix of yer dragons and this here magic,” he gestured to the space around them. He patted the dragon’s snout. “Come on, buddy. Up an’ at them. Hanzo! Wake up, dammit!” 

The dragon huffed, one big eye opening a sliver, peering up at them. Flicking from Jesse to Genji and staying on him. 

“Anija. Anija, you need to change back. Please, Hanzo. They need you to change back.”

The dragon let out a small cloud of steam, then his eye slid shut again.

“Don’t ya dare you stubborn ass!” Jesse’s voice wobbled at the last word, cracking just the tiniest bit. 

A high pitched gasp came from behind them. “Friend! I will help you!” 

Genji flinched as the air all around them turned green and sparkling in the rays of the sun. 

“Very good, Brightwing,” the red woman praised with a smile. “I am no longer needed here, I will go help the other injured. Please, let me know when the youngling wakes up.” 

Without waiting for an answer, she headed back in the direction of the camp, checking over all that seemed not to be perfectly alright. Genji turned back to his brother and the butterfly-like dragon, who was flitting around Hanzo’s dragon body in clear worry. 

Genji needed so many answers. 

Instead of asking any questions, though, he watched the horrible wound on Hanzo’s neck stitch itself together until there was nothing but smooth light blue scales once again. He hesitantly touched it but there was not even a hint of any scarring. 

McCree next to him let out a sigh of relief. “Yer the absolute best, Brightwing.” 

The small dragon let out a happy laugh, now obviously pleased that the bigger dragon was healing. 

“Come on, wake up already,” McCree swatted at the snout again and Hanzo huffed as he opened his eyes, much more alert now and even raised his head, shaking it a little. 

Genji was now scrutinizing the new form with more interest. He could see his brother in the details; his mane had the exact same color and shade of his hair, the brown of his eyes was achingly familiar as well. And the marbling on his golden antlers, Genji would swear he had seen that pattern before as well. The color of it seemed much lighter than the gold on the mural in the dojo back at the Hanamura castle but he could be mistaken. 

“Whatever happened to the plan, Shimada. Are ya trying to get yerself killed?” 

The look Hanzo leveled on McCree was perfectly unimpressed. Jesse bristled. 

“That’s something completely different, we had no idea what those things were!”

Hanzo looked at the remains of the demon few feet from them, then to McCree and puffed another cloud of steam at him. 

“Yer an asshole, Shimada.” But it sounded less angry than before. And Genji noticed the aborted movement of Jesse’s hand as if he wanted to get back to stroking the dragon like he did when he was unconscious. He made a mental note to ask later, there seemed to be some interesting development here. 

The heavy footsteps made all of them look up. The orc leader of the camp was nearing them, his green skin splattered with black blood, and he was still holding his sword at the ready.  

He nodded at them. 

“Fellow blademaster, your skill in battle is admirable,” he greeted Genji first. 

“As is yours. I do not believe we have had the time to be properly introduced before the battle.” 

“Aye, you were one of those who brought this vital warning to us, for that you have my thanks. I am Samuro, the blademaster and the last of the Burning Blade. It’s an honor to fight alongside you.”

Genji bowed in reply. “Shimada Genji. It is good to meet you. This man is Jesse McCree and the dragon is my older brother Hanzo.” He gestured as he introduced them. If the orc was surprised at him calling a dragon his brother he did not show it. Instead, he faced the dragon. 

“We all owe you for our lives. If you had not joined us when you did, we wouldn’t be able to hold against the foul demons. You are a mighty ally and it honors me to have fought by your side.”

Hanzo pulled himself on his feet, bowing his head in reply. For a short moment, there was nothing, no more movement or any sound. Then as if the air was sucked out of the air and breathed all back in a single second, the scent of ozone stinging Genji’s nose despite the filter in his faceplate, and his brother stood when the dragon once was. His usual battle clothes, with one sleeve tucked as always in his belt, and a gold ribbon fluttering from where it held his hair up in a ponytail. 

Now the orc did react, he outstretched his massive hand in a clear invitation. Hanzo did not hesitate and clasped it in his. 

“You owe me nothing.” Hanzo’s lips curled in a satisfied little smile. “I have heard of you before, Samuro. You are to be honorable as well as deadly in a fight. It will be good to fight alongside you again if need be.” 

The orc laughed. “Same to you. You have honored your ancestors today, Shimada Hanzo.”

“As did you.”

They grinned at each other and Genji wanted to facepalm just a little bit. As if Hanzo needed any reinforcement in his decision to lead honor bound life above all. 

Hanzo turned to Jesse, who was now covering the lower half of his face behind his hand. “What happened?” 

Genji wasn’t sure what his brother was referring to but Jesse obviously did as his face went serious again. 

“You were right, this was a diversion. We took care of those coming from the back. Sneaky fuckers. Invisible, just like ya said they would be.”

The orc growled. “They were attacking us from the back? That honorless scum!”

“They were trying to infiltrate the camp. Much smaller group but they were dedicated. Took us a while to get them all.” McCree explained. “‘S why we joined you here so late. We left few heavy hitters to guard the main building since that what it looked they are interested in and then joined you here. At the last minute, I would say.” The last sentence clearly addressed to Hanzo, as Jesse openly glared at him. Hanzo scoffed but didn’t argue. Which said enough. “Whatever you got here, they really wanted to get their hands on it,” he added then to the orc, who grunted in thought. 

“Unsurprising. We worked hard to get it here. It will have to be moved soon. We can’t take another assault like this.” 

Hanzo hummed. “They will not attack right away. From what we gathered, they are limited in numbers in a similar way we are. It had to take them a while to gather a force this big.”

“You are not wrong. But how do you know that, anija?” 

McCree scoffed. “It took about a day before they made him one of the spies. He’s been traipsing all around this crazy place.”

Genji raised an eyebrow at the cowboy, not that he could see it. That sounded a bit too bitter for Jesse. So many questions! 

“I will gather those who are able and we’ll make preparations for the move. You can take it with you. Or are you staying?”

Hanzo shook his head. The orc sighed. 

“Unsurprising. But pity nonetheless. You are all strong allies.” With that he turned and left, Hanzo was watching him leave and the moment the chieftan was out of the hearing range Hanzo wobbled. Jesse’s arms shot up to keep him steady as Hanzo’s knees gave out. His skin looked pale and tacky with a layer of sweat.

“Aniki!”

“Friend!” The bright, small dragon nearly collided with Genji, hissing as it wiggled under Hanzo’s arm. Hanzo huffed, pushing both McCree and the creature away. 

“I am fine.”

“Rat’s ass yer fine.”

Hanzo glared. “Simply tired, it will pass. Stop overreacting.”

“You should wait for the mist to heal you. You’ve killed many yucky enemies, rest is necessary!”

Hanzo gave the little dragon a frown. “Did you tried to eat the demons again? You know you dislike their taste.”

Genji was staring at the exchange in utter bewilderment. 

What? Just, what? 

“Hanzo!” He jumped in forcefully. “How are you here? How did you and McCree get in here?”

A pause as Hanzo was just looking at him, seemingly taking Genji in from head to toe. As if trying to make sure Genji really was standing right there. 

It was McCree who answered him. 

“We followed ya, of course.”

“But- but how?” He frowned. “We don’t even know where we are, so how could  _ you _ know?”

McCree scratched his head through his hat.  

“Well, that’s lota questions with real complicated answers. But basically, we lost contact with y’all and this here ninja decided a rescue mission would happen no matter the orders.” 

As if on queue a surprised but joyful yell reached them.

“Jesse!”

With a bright blue streak of light, the cowboy had suddenly Lena around his neck. 

“Hey there, missy,” McCree laughed, stumbling only a little. 

“Hey hey hey, what are you guys doing here?!” Lucio’s voice reached them. Genji turned to see all his teammates nearing them, luckily all unharmed, if dirty and somewhat worn off. Hana was out of her MEKA and walking next to Junkrat, who was half hanging on a much bigger junker Genji couldn’t recall ever meeting. 

“Hey guys!” McCree called with a wave while having one arm curled around Lena still mushed to his chest. “It’s real good to see y’all. Ya wouldn’t believe how long it took us to find you.”

“-and this one’s not a real omnic, so don’t ya shoot him, okay, Roadie? He comes handy in a pinch.” 

Genji rolled his eyes and Junkrat’s words but it was nice to hear the guy did not hate him with burning passion anymore. 

“Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada,” Ana said, shaking her head. “Now how did the two of you get here?” 

“Ma’am,” Jesse grinned at her. “It’s mighty good to see you.” Ana smiled at him, the skin around her remaining eye crinkling. “As I was just telling Genji here, we followed after ya. Maybe a day later?” He turned to Hanzo who nodded, now looking at nothing and no one in particular. “But yeah, we found out what happened at the castle and then Hanzo made his dragons take us here.”

“But how did you figure out where we were taken?” Genji asked.

McCree shrugged. “He didn’t, really. Took a leap of faith.” 

At that Lena finally let go of him. “That doesn’t sound like something Winston would approve.” 

“Yeaah, well, this might not be ‘official’ rescue mission per se.” McCree drawled, ruffling her already windswept hair. He glanced at Hanzo next to him who was now intensely pretending he was not even part of the conversation. Genji narrowed his gaze at him. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” Hanzo suddenly jumped in with a stern look pointed McCree. “We should not linger here. We have to make our way back to the King’s Crest camp.”

McCree looked unimpressed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We ain’t in that much of a hurry, Han.”

Hanzo visibly gritted his teeth. “McCree, now is not the time.”

A flicker of  _ something  _ crossed Jesse’s face. “Oh? Then I take it there is no time to explain as you disobeyed a direct order, sneaked out of the base with an intention to steal a plane, made your dragons tear a gateway to a different world and then made us jump through, learned how to turn into an honest to god dragon, and attacked a small army of demons without backup because they ‘took your brother and you are going to kill them’?” Jesse indulgently finger quoted the last part, obviously taking enormous pleasure in the way Hanzo’s face redeemed around his indignant expression.    
“I said no such thing!”    
“You did,” came an almost grunt from the big junker standing just to the side from Genji and the others; Junkrat still babbling something at him at hyperspeed. The archer stared at the fat man with a horrified gaze, obviously not expecting him to take McCree’s side.    
Speaking of McCree, his grin turned devilish as he turned to Genji. “Oh, and let’s not forget how he battled an actual dragon one on one with just his bow to get to you. Wouldn’t want to omit such an important detail.”   
“McCree!” This time it was more of an indignant squawk than anything else. But really, Genji hardly cared anymore. He more or less collided with Hanzo, making them both stagger as he wrapped his arms around his brother. 

“Anija,” Genji’s voice came out choked, half from trying to not to laugh and half from all the emotions bubbling up his throat. Hanzo stammered something that was probably a denial, standing completely rigid as Genji pressed their bodies together. Hanzo hadn’t put his arms around him but honestly, he did not care one bit. 

He came for him. Hanzo tore a hole into another world just to get to him and Genji was never more sure his hardened and emotionally distant brother loves him despite everything. 

“Genji, stop this foolishness,” Hanzo ordered but it sounded more like a desperate plea. His voice more of a croak than anything else. 

Genji could hear McCree snigger next to him and felt the sudden tug as Hanzo must have swatted at the cowboy. 

It took him several long moments before he made himself relinquish his hold at his flustered idiot of an older brother. He reached up and took his mask off for this, looking straight into Hanzo's wide eyes and smiling like he hadn’t in ages, with unbridled adoration in his heart. 

“Thank you,  _ oniichan _ .”

  



	8. Divided we fall

“Pretty friend, there you are!” Brightwing’s high voice spread easily around, catching everyone’s attention as they made their slow way towards their town. She flitted around the archer to his unoccupied side, mostly ignoring the others; too busy flitting around Hanzo and checking for more injuries (or so he hoped). “Are you hurting?”

“You healed me very well, Brightwing, I am simply tired,” Hanzo explained his hunched posture. Jesse hadn’t really expected the archer to admit any weakness at all. Somewhat surprising but in a pleasant way. 

The little faerie dragon preened at Hanzo’s words. “I always help my friends and my family!”

Hanzo cocked his head quizzically. “You have never mentioned your family before.” 

The laugh answering him was nearly shrill and Brightwing twirled in the air, clearly tickled by Hanzo’s words. 

“Dragon family, silly. We are family, now.”

Hanzo appeared somewhat stunned at that and Jesse noticed the others inching closer and listening in, utterly bewildered at the scene before them. He couldn’t really blame them. This was bizarre. 

“Oh,” Hanzo let out, “that is- Thank you?”

Genji audibly snickered behind his faceplate but Lena nudged him. Brightwing ignored it in favor of nuzzling Hanzo, who only barely managed to keep his balance. 

“Brother is pretty. I am so proud.” 

Jesse coughed into his fist in a brave attempt, in his opinion, to cover the laugh tickling in his throat. He doubted he fooled Hanzo, though. 

“Please do not call me that.” Hanzo grumped at the little dragon and she looked up at him questioningly. 

“Call you what?” 

The archer grimaced. “Pretty,” he said. 

Brightwing laughed again but this time it was more of a trill. “But your true form is very pretty! You should stay in it aaaaall the time! So very pretty,” she sighed happily. 

Hanzo scowled. “That is not my true form. This is,” he gestured to his body. Brightwing scoffed. 

“Dragon form is always the true form. It is the truest form!” She twirled in front of him, showing off her little body. “Your form is very different from what Brightwing knows, no one I saw before looks anything like you. Flying without wings! So strange. But blue like the seas and with a golden crown.” She gasped. “Maybe you are like the Queen!”

Hanzo raised his hands in a hasty gesture. “No! I most certainly am not.”

Brightwing deflated a little but hadn’t stayed down for long. 

“Still, you should consider staying as dragon for always. Shiny and deadly. Biting heads off left and right! Tasty right? I would share my snacks with you!” 

Jesse couldn’t really stop the disgusted grimace at the picture and the others weren’t doing much better. 

“Generous offer,” Hanzo ventured only a little hesitantly, “but I believe I would need too many heads to sate such a big body. More practical if I stay like this and you can keep all the heads we come across to yourself.” 

The faerie dragon made a contemplating noise before huffing and nuzzling at Hanzo again with a happy trill. “You are so nice to me!” 

Jesse saw Hanzo’s shoulders sag in relief but it was short lived as the others finally got an opening for their question and within the next few minutes completely flooded him.

Jesse decided not to intervene as he enjoyed being left in peace for a bit and knowing most of the other agents better than well he knew he wouldn’t be left alone for long. There were things he had to consider, he thought as he watched Hanzo being assaulted from each side by Hana and Lena demanding more detailed explanations about his new ability. 

“How did it happen?”Hana asked. 

“It is complicated.”

“Aww, come on,” Lena needled. “Is it secret or something?”

“Are you in a dragon cult now?” Hanzo rolled his eyes at Hana, unimpressed with her hypothesis. 

“To be fair,” McCree said, “that’s not completely inaccurate.” 

“It is not a cult, McCree, stop over exaggerating.” Jesse let out an over the top snicker but inside he winced at the way Hanzo turned to face away from him.

“Oi, we saw yer blue hide with our own peepers, so just tell us, mate.” That came from the spindly junker very nearly hanging off of Mako’s neck. 

“Who’s that again?” Hanzo asked his brother and Genji quietly laughed. 

“His name is Jamison but he prefers to go by Junkrat.”

That… sounded about right, Jesse thought. “Hn.”

“I must say I am rather curious myself,” Genji added, “will you not share with us what happened to you? What McCree said on the battlefield were, I suspect, only fragments at best.” 

Hanzo snorted inelegantly. “You would be right. But this is not the time nor the place for such talk. We will be back in the camp soon enough. For now, we need to find a place to spend the night and we should get as much sleep as possible.” 

More whining came but Jesse stopped listening at that point as he was trying with all his might not to think about holding the massive dragon head in his lap as the gash on the beast’s neck oozed blood and the ease with which Hanzo let his eyes fall shut.

He would have words with the archer if the man wanted or not. 

***

“Yer mad at me,” Jesse stated as he slotted himself next to Hanzo, who did not bother to turn to look at him, instead glaring into the distance. They stooped for the night, everyone too tired after the battle to finish the journey back. 

“I would say I’m sorry but we both know I’m not.” 

He could see Hanzo’s jaw tightening and sighed. 

“He deserves to know.”

“That was not your choice to make!” Hanzo finally let out, forcing himself to whisper despite how obviously he wanted to bark at Jesse. 

“That’s where yer wrong, partner. It’s as much my right to explain as it’s yours. You forgetting I went with you? Or that Genji is my friend, not just yer brother? He deserves to know his brother loves him, even if said brother is an obstinate fool who likes to wallow in his own misery.” 

“I do not wallow,” Hanzo hissed, finally turning his glare to Jesse, who just smiled at him sadly. 

“You do. And I woulda let you, except I care for ya too, Han. And watching you rebuild over and over just for you to kick it down every time it starts to look promising? I can only do that so many times.” 

The archer stared at him, blinking. 

Silence reigned between them for a long while, making Jesse wish he had his cigarillos with him. Instead, he plucked a fistful of grass and started to twist it between his fingers to keep them busy. 

“It still should have come from me,” Hanzo said finally. 

Jesse let himself smile. “That much we agree on.”

“He cried,” were the next words. Hanzo’s voice sounded choked. “He smiled and he cried and he thanked me for coming for him.”

“Yeah.” 

Silence reigned for a while with just the sounds of the rushing water and the occasional whisper from those on the first watch. 

“I think he still loves me.” 

The whisper was the most broken sound he ever heard from Hanzo. It took everything in him not to move, to stay sitting right where he was, strangling the blades of grass instead of reaching for the man trembling next to him. 

Hanzo wasn’t crying but Jesse wished he was. Just this once letting the pain wash away instead of bottling it up until his whole body shook with the strain. 

“I know he does.” He thought about the hands ruffling his hair, and the fondly spoken  _ pendejos _ . And the bone-white mask and shotguns pointing at his face as the mocking laughter filled the space. “‘S real hard to stop lovin’. No matter the crimes.” He shook his head in a vain attempt to dispel the memories. “Pretty easy to forget about it, though.”

There was no answer from Hanzo but he honestly wasn’t expecting one. Instead, he sat, humming nearly silently under his breath, waiting for the other man to get his emotions under control. 

It could have taken ten minutes or maybe thirty, it hardly mattered, but eventually, Hanzo took a deep breath and leaned back, straightening his back until his posture was the regular rigid seiza he usually meditated in. 

“We should go back and get some sleep. God knows this one helluva long day,” Jesse said, twisting his neck in an attempt to stretch it just right and make it pop. He sighed in contentment when he succeeded, though the ache in the rest of his body was still very much there. “I left our bedrolls with the others but they are ready.”

“You should not waste any more time then and go to sleep.”

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, no. We are both going or I’m staying right here making a nuisance of myself.”  _ Until you give up _ went unspoken but from the annoyed glare, it was heard loud and clear anyway. Jesse grinned and Hanzo huffed. 

“Alright. Let us go before you fall over.” 

“Uh-huh,” Jesse hummed, amused but not calling Hanzo out this time. Jesse felt he accomplished quite a lot tonight and could very well leave Hanzo to have this one. 

The feeling only grew as he watched Hanzo walk towards his bedroll, contemplating it for a minute before grabbing it and moving it next to Genji, so he could lay between the ninja and the edge of the camp. 

Jesse himself decided to stay where he was for tonight even if Hanzo’s presence next to him would be missed, he could deal with it. It’s not like he and Hanzo weren’t separated on a regular basis when the archer had his missions. Jesse could deal. No problem. 

“Well?” Hanzo asked in a whisper, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Jesse blinked. Hanzo rolled his eyes and then gestured towards space on his other side. 

Or maybe Jesse could just move there. 

Right. 

That would work, too. 

It was only good no one could see his stupidly wide grin when he heard Genji whisper: “Good night, anija. Night, Jesse.”

And Hanzo’s half grumpy half resigned sigh. “Good night, Genji.”

He burrowed under the rough blanket with a quiet, happy “night, Genj’” and fell asleep in less than a minute.

***

There were people milling around the camp. Too many people. Jesse glanced from face to unfamiliar face until he caught one he did recognize. Detaching from the group he jogged over to him. 

“Tychus!”

The heavy armored man turned around, noticing Jesse and gave a half grin in greeting. “Well, you look still in one piece. I take it it went well?” 

He took the offered hand in a firm shake. 

“We survived.”

“That’s about as good as it can get here, ’am afraid.” 

Jesse couldn’t argue with that but that wasn’t what was on his mind right now. 

“Who are these people? Came in from other camps?” He gestured to what could be at least a dozen new faces if not even more. 

Tychus followed the gesture before snorting. “Eh, these poor fuckers? Nah. New arrivals.” 

Jesse balked. “What? All of them? In four days?” 

“Pff, no. All at once.” That was a shocking revelation. Jesse stared at the taller man in what had to be clear disbelieve because Tychus laughed -- it was not a happy sound. “Yeah, not a lucky bunch let me tell ya. And except two, they are all civilians. More and more starts to appear. I don’t like it one bit. This stinks with future casualties.”

Jesse had to agree. Things were hard enough with just trained fighters and few unfortunate souls but with this many civilians, it will all get much riskier pretty fast. “We know from which world they came?” 

Tychus nodded. “Sanctuary. Not too hard to guess, they came with one hell of a pissed archangel and one other. Didn't really get a chance to learn more, the winged fella nearly destroyed this place. We were lucky another one of them angels was here. What’s her name, dammit,” he scrunched his face in thought before waving it off. “Eh, can’t remember right now but she managed to calm him down before they took off. Left us with this bunch of terrified civies who have no idea what’s happening.”

“Christ,” Jesse murmured, palming his face as he contemplated the new situation. Things were about to turn real complicated real soon. They needed to come up with a solution pronto. 

“Tell me about it. What about you, found yer buddies?” Tychus asked.

Jesse let himself smile, at least one good news in all of this. “We did, actually. They’re over there,” he turned to point at the group of fighters now dispersing at the square, the Overwatch agents still sticking together, of course. Hanzo was pointing towards the housing and tavern, probably explaining where the basic utilities could be found. 

Tychus clapped him on the shoulder. “That’s great man! Glad you finally found them. Hanzo’s brother with them?” 

It was surprising to hear the man be so genuinely happy at the news; it made Jesse grin. 

“Thanks, partner. And yeah, the guy in the shiny armor with swords on his back. Want me to introduce you?” 

Tychus laughed but shook his head. “Would love ta but I got somewhere to be. But I expect to see ya all in the tavern tonight, let’s celebrate. Fuck knows there are not that many reasons in this place.” 

Jesse nodded, clasping his arm in Tychus’ again. “You got it. Bet I can even make Hanzo join in.” 

Tychus roared with laughter at that. “I’ll believe that when I see it, McCree. But good luck to you tryin’.” Jesse laughed with him before making his way back to the group. 

Hanzo was already turned to him, his face pinched as his eyes followed the abundance of people around them. “What is it, McCree?”

“Newcomers. Civilians mostly, from Sanctuary.”

The pinched expression turned into a full-blown scowl. “How do they know-”

“Came in with a pissed off archangel.” That seemed to catch the attention of their teammates, they turned to Jesse to listen. “Tychus said there are over a dozen new people and only two of them are fighters. Sounds like we are getting more each time. And faster. I don't like it.” 

Hanzo crossed his arms and hummed in thought. “How many was it last time in the northern camp?” 

“Five. But they were a group to begin with. These look like a random bunch. Doubt the archangel kept this company. Deckard said only Tyrael kept human company. Don't know who the other addition to our force is, Tychus didn’t say -- doubts he knows anyway.” 

“I do not like this. They seem to be more careless, trapping more people more often. Something had to change.”

“Agreed. Think it has something to do with the attack?”

“It could. But it doesn’t make sense. We just decimated their numbers why would they try to entrap more of us? Unless it was a fluke when they were trying to refill their ranks?”

Hanzo scrunched up his nose as dissatisfied with the reasoning as Jesse was. “Could it be connected to the thing they tried to take?”

“Maybe. Not sure what it was, though, magical seals and whatnot.”

Jesse looked around the square. “Let’s head inside fer now, this is not the best place fer discussion.” He gestured towards the house they and Mako inhabited and gestured them in. He was about to head in when he heard rushed steps and a familiar voice calling: “Ah, young man! A word, please!” He turned to see Deckard making his way to him rather fast for the man’s age and stature. 

“Everything alright?” Jesse asked as the man got closer. God, he hoped this wasn’t another emergency, he was wiped. 

“Ah, not to worry, not to worry. I simply wish to have a word with you. And your friends.”

Jesse’s felt his eyebrows rise at the at but inclined his head and stepped back holding the door open for the sage. 

“Go right on in, then,” he gestured him in and then followed after. 

The door clicked shut behind them and he looked up to see a ragtag group of people looking around the small-ish place. He hadn’t realized how much on the cozy side the house was until now. The looked like a bunch of sardines in there.  

“Uh, let’s move the stuff to the side. That way we can at least sit on the floor and be able to see each other.”

They made a quick work of it, following his suggestion without any hesitation. It was nice to be together with people so attuned to each other. Like a well-oiled machine. 

With few grunts and many more creaks, the space in the middle was cleared and the fire in the fireplace was lit, courtesy of Hanzo who was the handiest with the flint. 

“Alright,” McCree said as they all sat down, “introductions. Guys, this here is Deckard Cain. He knows probably the most about this place; was here before it all went to shitte apparently. These,” he gestures towards the Overwatch agents and Junkrat, “are our friends we’ve been looking for.”

“So they are,” the old man smiled, “it is good to see you all well. I take it Hanzo had been able to retrieve his brother?” 

Genji waved from the other side of the wonky circle. 

“Yo.” Hanzo next to him pinched his nose, muttering something under his breath. Hana snickered. 

Deckard nodded but then his smile dissipated. “As much as it pleases me to see you all hale and here, I’m afraid we cannot stop to take a breath yet. What you brought back with you may very well change the course of this conflict and we need to prepare.”

Everyone tensed at the words. 

“What did we bring back?” Lucio asked frowning. 

Deckard pulled out of his satchel the dark cube Jesse had seen Samuro give to the monk that sometimes walked at Genji’s side on the way back. 

“Oy, I know that!” Lena exclaimed. “Kharazim got it from the white-haired girl back at the, er,” she fell silent awkwardly as Genji made a cutting motion with his hand. “Right. Secret. Sorry,” she intoned half to them and half to Genji. 

Hanzo watched the exchange with raised eyebrows and from the way Genji hunched he probably realized his older brought would have  _ questions _ . 

Deckard only chuckled. “It is no matter, I would have told you anyway given the chance.” He put the box on the ground in front of him, muttering something unintelligible (or at least it was to Jesse) and pushed the purple gem at the top of it where Jesse only now noticed the lid was not flat but slightly pointed. Tendrils of maroon colored magic slid down the side of the matt black surface, splitting the box at the corners and making it bloom open almost like a flower. 

Inside there was a single shard of what looked like a glass or a crystal, except it had a bit of a glow to it making it almost opaque, white but with a greenish or bluish tinge, the color somewhere in between so it was hard to tell exactly. 

“This,” Deckard said in a low, serious voice, “is the last uncorrupted shard of the Nexus. The only thing that keeps the evil forces from taking over this and any other land. Lady Orphea sent it to me with a message.”

“What is Nexus?” Zarya asked frowning at the small shard. 

“It is a power that defies explanation but for the sake of this discussion let us say it is a powerful artifact that makes it possible to easily travel through the spheres that should be impenetrable.”

“That’s how that thing got to our world?”

“Yes. Although as far as I know only a few chosen ones are allowed to use it, neither of them a common minion. From what your friends described to me after their arrival, you had the misfortune to face the Lord of Terror himself. Not many have survived that encounter.”

Lucio shrugged. “Meh, I don’t know, didn’t seem that bad when it was just that thing against us.”

Jesse was a bit curious, they had yet to hear what happened after the team disappeared through the portal. But they could go over that later. Right now he had a more pressing question in mind.

“What was the message that came with this?”

Deckard's face turned from mildly astonished at Lucio’s words to deeply troubled. He reached for the box and with what seemed like a practiced motion he clicked it shut. 

“It said ‘We are out of time’.”

***

Surprisingly enough the world did not burst into flames right after the discussion with Deckard. Instead, all seemed almost peaceful. The new arrivals integrated more or less without difficulty -- though watching Genji face Chen for the first time is a memory Hanzo will cherish for the rest of his life. 

Genji’s rather blunt and high pitched exclamation of “you’re… you’re a panda. He’s a panda!” was luckily taken in stride by the warrior, who simply patted his shoulder with an indulgent smile. 

“I get that reaction a lot here. Come. Let us spar.”

Genji let himself be led to the training grounds as the panda explained his belief that regular training followed by meditation and relaxation was a generations-tried recipe for inner peace and balance. 

“You are a strange one. But I think we are more alike than we are different,” Genji replied after watching the brewmaster balance on the tip of his staff with ease while sharing his observation about local brewing techniques he discovered so far. 

That was the beginning of a somewhat strange but wholesome friendship. 

He saw the others bond as well; Captain Amari was often to be found in the company of healers, mainly Deckard, and strangely Gazlowe who seemed to take shine to her weapon of choice; Tracer flitted from person to person charmed by everyone and everything, her enthusiasm was generally accepted with some level of amusement or indulgence; unsurprisingly the crazy looking junker and Gazlowe became thick as thieves almost instantly, their talents for mechanics and explosives respectively making them a duo most rather avoided; Zarya appeared to be delighted at the many strong opponents for her to challenge in arm-wrestling competitions as much as she was disturbed by some of the more mechanical denizens (Hanzo wasn’t quite sure what to think about them as well but decided not to bring it up); Lucio and Hana very mostly sticking together, and could often be found helping out civilians with basic training or teaching them first aid along with few other of the fighters, other than that they seemed to make friends easily enough. Mostly Hanzo was grateful that the constant barrage of questions dropped to one on two occasional inquiries. 

“Hey there, pardner,” McCree’s voice sounded from behind him as the cowboy finished climbing up the ladder to the wooden construct haphazardly put together as a guard tower. There was not much space up top but enough that McCree could sit next to where Hanzo was kneeling. 

“Hello yourself,” Hanzo replied with a small smile. Today was a good day, he was part of the hunting party and they managed to bring down enough game to feed the denizens of the camp for the next several days. After that, he had a hearty meal prepared by one of the women who appeared recently and it was delightful, he thanked her for it after and it seemed to make her happy. He ended up here, meditating as the sun of the late afternoon warmed his back and letting the breeze caress his face and tug at his scarf. 

“Yer in a good mood,” McCree observed with a smile of his own. “Heard you brought in enough for a feast today.”

Hanzo was willing to indulge the man in an inane conversation for a while. “We did. It should keep everyone fed for a while. The woods around here are filled with game, it was not a hard task.”

“But ya can’t say you haven’t enjoyed a bit more leisurely hunt, can you?” McCree asked, grinning. “Almost wish I could shoot a bow, wouldn't mind a bit of a recreational shootin’ myself.” Hanzo understood. Bullets were not easy to procure here and, despite Gazlowe’s talents, McCree’s supply was severely limited. And thanks to that so was his usefulness for missions other than full-fledged battle, as his gun was rather loud and not the best for stealth and ambush like the one Hanzo embarked on every as often. Thought that did not make McCree in any way useless and Hanzo wished the man would stop seeing it that way. Or the others. McCree’s strategical thinking was different from Hanzo’s own but not any less stellar for it. His long experience in black-ops gave him the ability to out-think most enemies and also most of his allies. 

But the man tended to keep to the background not putting his talents forth. It sometimes frustrated Hanzo. More so when others took it as a sign of a lesser intellect. 

What nonsense. McCree was probably smarter than good ninety percent of the people trapped here, at least, when it came to combat. 

“Was your day unsatisfactory?” Hanzo asked, burying his reawakened displeasure deep enough not to accidentally reveal it. 

“Nah, pretty average, really.”

Hanzo peeked at him from the corner of his eye. “Is that what troubles you?”

McCree chuckled. “Sharp as a tick, arentcha.” He scratched his nose and then pushed his hat higher with the same finger. “Just a bit quiet, that’s all. I mean after that message? Hadn’t expected it to be followed by complete silence on all fronts.”

“It is rather unsettling,” Hanzo agreed and with a sight changed his position so he could face McCree and stretch his legs, basically turning his back to the fields and facing the town. He leaned on one of the four corner logs, letting the sun warm his face for a change. “But that is not all that lie on your mind.”

McCree didn’t bother to pretend he was not aware of what Hanzo meant; rather new development, for both of them really. Warmth spread through Hanzo’s chest -- but it was probably only the sun warming him. 

“It’s the folks.”

Hanzo frowned. “Someone did something?”

“Nah, not like that. I mean the numbers. It seemed they were trying to keep people out of here and dispose of those who got trapped but now it looks they don’t care anymore. Just think it’s strange.”

Hanzo agreed. 

It wasn’t making any sense to him and it felt worse for the lack of any real acknowledgment from the main camp. No one came in. No one cared what had happened there and why. 

He was scowling at the wooden planks between their legs when McCree nudged him with his foot. Hanzo looked up but the cowboy was frowning and pointing outside of the town. Hanzo whirled around to look for any possible danger. 

Instead, what he saw was a white-haired child accompanied by one of the archangels nearing the gate. 

Mccree pulled himself up and quickly turned to climb the leader, while Hanzo grabbed the corner log, swung around it, and used that to climb down. He dropped on the ground only a moment before McCree but it was enough for the cowboy to roll his eyes at the impromptu race he immediately lost. 

They met the approaching pair in the street. 

It took Hanzo a moment to realize neither of them were exceptionally tall, they were simply floating above the ground. 

“Welcome,” he said. “I do not believe we have met.” 

The archangel looked at him, nothing but darkness under his hood and the blue whispy wings shimmering behind him. Until suddenly he dropped to the ground, pulling his hood back and a dark-skinned man was looking down at him with warm eye and a soft smile. 

“Indeed, we have not. But I have heard much about you both.” He turned to McCree, eyes glinting. “You in particular. I am Tyrael and for half of the eternity I have been the archangel of Justice. I feel we will get along.”

Hanzo noticed McCree’s eyes widen and for a short moment, the cowboy looked utterly starstruck. The archangel look mostly amused but also approving and Hanzo for some reason felt simply glad. 

He shook it off and turned to the girl, while McCree was stumbling thorugh his own introduction. Her crimson gaze bore back into him her face impassive. She fitted in with the description Genji and Lena shared with them. 

“Orphea, I presume?” 

She did not look surprised. “Yes. Take me to Deckard, there is much to be done.”

If anyone else attempted to order him around Hanzo would be tempted to show them the error of their way but this time he felt it wasn’t meant as a slight. In fact, she reminded Hanzo of Satya, very to the point and no-nonsense type of person. A small smile ticked the corner of his mouth. 

“He is in the town hall, follow me.” 

All four of them walked together (or floated in Orphea’s case) and they managed to catch the attention of several other citizens of the town, Tychus included. 

Some followed them inside, curious. 

“Oh! Tyrael! And Orphea! I have not expected you both, what a nice surprise!” Deckard started to get up and managed to nearly knock a pile of parchments over. 

Tyrael chuckled and even Orphea smiled. 

“It has been too long, my friend,” Tyrael said, shaking Deckard’s hand. 

“It truly has been. How is your hunt after Malthael going? I have not heard of any new attacks.”

The archangel’s face fell a little. “We have managed to keep his attempts contained and far from any mortals but he still refuses to see reason. I am afraid my brother has fallen too deep into his madness.” 

Deckard looked sympathetic. “That is grave news, indeed. But do not lose hope yet, my friend. We might be closer to resolving the conflict than ever before and there is a chance it could also help your brother.” 

The archangel nodded and stepped aside to let Orphea take his place. 

“Has Kharazim delivered my message and the shard? Is it safe?” 

Even as she held her impassive mask her eyes were now burning with intensity. 

“It is. Do not worry.” He patted her hand. “But tell me Lady Orphea, what brings you here?”

“They are setting a trap for us,” Orphea said, dropping that news as if it was nothing. But then she smiled and it nearly made most of them take a step back. He could guess that much from the way they stiffened similarly to him. “We will set our own.”

***

“The heroes of Alliance are planning a strike,” Kharazim announced to the half-filled room of the small house and then proceeded to unload all the details he managed to gather. 

The following silence was equally shocked and horrified. 

“Don’t tell me they are planning to make it _ there _ ,” Jesse groaned because fuck, those idiots were about to waltz into a trap! 

“They’ll ruin everything,” Lena uttered weakly. “Do they not know?”

Hanzo sneered. “They are not stellar at communicating, no. If not for few Sanctuary heroes we would have little to no idea what are they attempting to do most of the time.” 

“We can’t let them ruin all this planning, we worked fucking hard on this!” Jesse said, angrily clenching and unclenching his hands. 

He turned to Kharazim. “You said they plan to move only under the cover of darkness, I take it they’ll move after dusk?” 

The monk nodded. “That was what they said but it was also several days ago.”

“They would not have made the move yet,” Hanzo said, turning to look straight at Jesse who grinned, understanding. 

“Why?” Lucio asked, obviously confused by their pleased expressions. 

“‘S been full moons. There was little to no actual darkness in the past six days. And it wasn’t overcast or even partially clouded. And if I count correctly, tomorrow will be a new moon and the second moon will be only a sliver.”

“They will make their move then.” Hanzo nodded, already making his own way through the possibilities. 

“That’s great, really,” Hana interrupted, “but how does that help us?” she turned to Kharazim. “The way here took you more than a day, right?” 

“Two days. And I was in a hurry.” 

Genji cursed. 

Hanzo’s expression turned contemplative before his gaze flicked back to Jesse, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “There is a faster way.”

Was there? 

Hanzo obviously had something in mind because he pushed from the table, making his way across the room and grabbing his weapons. “McCree and I will go. The rest of you proceed with the preparations. Even if we manage to stop those fools we still have many things to do to pull through with our own plan. You cannot wait for us to return.”

“Anija, what are you-”

But Hanzo ignored him as he also grabbed Jesse’s serape and his hat, where it lied on the bed, thrusting it into Jesse’s arms on his way to the door. “Follow me.” 

Jesse did. As did the rest of their ragtag band. Tychus grumbling about shite assassins who can’t say things plainly. When Jesse finished wrapping himself in the serape and putting his hat on Hanzo thrust Stormbow and his quiver into Jesse’s arms. 

“Do not lose these,” Hanzo enthused before taking several steps away into the open space of the town square. For a moment there was nothing, just the archer standing under the night sky, unmoving and with his eyes closed. 

He watched as Hanzo’s face contorted and he slid to his knees into a seiza just as his tattoo started to glow. 

“Well, fuck.” 

Jesse on some level realized it must have happened fast but to him, it seemed like forever as he watched the blued glow spread and expand. First in the confines of the tattoo but then spilling out and circling around the archer in a spiral; the streaks of light widening and molding into a familiar form of his spirit dragons. They encircled the body of the assassin, twisted and turned as the air around them became charged. The smell of ozone and burning assaulting Jesse’s senses; not just his nose, he could taste it on his tongue and his skin prickled as if it conducting electric current. The hair on his nape standing and teeth aching. 

The dragons roared silently and Hanzo opened his eyes as if commanded. They were glowing with the same electric blue as the dragons were, sitting still in the midst of that maelstrom not bothered by it at all. The dragons twisted around him and the glow brightened enough for Jesse to cover his eyes. Trying to peek between his fingers he saw the bodies melt together, stretch and form into something new but the light was too much, he had to turn away. 

When the light disappeared it was sudden and complete. The night much darker than it was before and for a few moments there was only the sound of several people breathing; they all sounded winded, gulping the air like people drowning. 

Panting, a grunt, and a sound of something heavy moving over the dirt made him look up again, his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. But still, he could see the silhouette of the long, twisting body. Four legs. Antlers that were the only thing light enough for him to focus on easily. The rest of the details filled in as the seconds ticked by. 

Hanzo shook himself like a dog before stretching and turning to look at him. 

“Boze moj,” Zarya breathed out with her voice sounding a bit tight. 

The dragon turned his head towards the others, looking at them with an impassive stare. Jesse wasn’t sure if it was because Hanzo was gauging their reactions or because his form hasn’t allowed him much in a way of facial expressions. 

“That looked intense, darlin’.” Jesse interrupted the staring contest, making the dragon turn back to him. The great serpentine body rippled with a movement that took Jesse a breath too long to identify as a shrug. 

“Wow, so pretty!” Lena exclaimed. 

The dragon’s- Hanzo’s eyes nearly crossed as he tried to look at the lithe woman in front of him, huffing when he finally managed. He shook his mane and stretched his neck up in, and it took Jesse a moment to realize he was  _ preening _ . He chuckled. Vain old dragon. 

It must have caught Hanzo’s attention because he turned to look down at Jesse. It was somewhat frightening to have a full focus of a dragon on his person so suddenly despite it not being the first time. Especially as Hanzo bared a set of deadly looking teeth at him. 

Jesse raised his hands with a smile. 

“Not saying I disagree, darlin’. You make a mighty fine dragon.”

Hanzo huffed and a billow of steam hit Jesse in the face, knocking off his hat and pretty much soaking the front of his clothes through and through. 

He groaned, looking down at himself. 

“That’s just mean.” 

When he looked back up Hanzo looked a little startled. Maybe an accident, then. 

“I take it ya still have no idea what you can do, huh?” 

Hanzo shifted his weight from one foot to the next and wobbled a little as it messed with his still fragile sense of balance. Jesse waved it off, looking from one big brown eye to the next before deciding to only focus on one. They looked a bit different from Hanzo’s human eyes but not that much.

Hanzo moved, making few steps to erase the distance between them and lying down in front of Jesse. 

No, not lying, crouching. The realization hit him. 

“Wait a damn minute. Ya want me to ride you?!” 

The dragon gave him what could only be Hanzo’s powerful stink-eye. It was somehow less terrifying this form. But that could be Jesse’s brain malfunctioning at the prospect of  _ flying on dragon’s back _ . 

Somewhere to his left he could hear Genji snicker and had a half a mind to throw something at the ninja. 

“Here,” Kharazim interrupted his thoughts, handing him the canteen and the small bag he constantly wore at his side. “You should not go without any provisions. It is just simple dried meat and water but it should keep your strength up in case you need it.”

Jesse nodded in thanks. “Thank ya kindly. That’s good thinkin’.” 

The monk smiled. “Well, I have traveled quite a lot, I suppose it is second nature by now to stay prepared.” 

Jesse smiled at him before the impatient huff at his feet tore him back to the task at hand. 

“Are ya sure about this, Han?” 

The dragon glared. 

“Alright, alright. Just remember this was your idea,” Jesse grumbled more to himself than to Hanzo, taking a deep breath and letting it out, before stepping closer and pulling himself up by the thick black mane on Hanzo’s neck. The dragon growled at the tug but Jesse was already up, wiggling a bit as he tried to find a reasonably comfortable position behind the dragon’s head. He nearly yelped as the dragon stood back up and the snake-like body under him wriggled. Jesse hastily leaned forward, gripping the antlers.

“I’ll hold on your hat, cowboy!” Genji called, obviously not done making fun of him as he picked it from the ground where Hanzo knocked it to. 

“Shut yer trap,” Jesse grumbled, swallowing at the alien feeling of something that came closer to a giant snake more than anything else moved between his leg. What a weird fucking feeling. 

There was no warning, just a moment of tension in the body under him and then they were in the air. 

This time Jesse did yelp. 


	9. Hear the cowboy sing

He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen when they reached their destination. But in retrospect, he should have probably realized Hanzo would take the chance to make the greatest possible impact. 

Literally in this case. 

The landing was sudden and hard as Hanzo dropped from the great height at a steep angle, landing by the fountain at the center of what must have been a beautiful city at some point. The stonework of the square was intricate and the cracked arches must have been magnificent to look at when undamaged. They were created from a gleaming white stone that had the texture of soapstone but brightness of polished marble. Jesse knew because he had to catch himself on one after he slid down from Hanzo’s back, his legs numb and refusing to hold him up. 

When he gathered himself enough he looked up where on a top of the staircase in what could be probably called a gazebo several people stared at them with astonished expressions. Hanzo growled silently under his breath probably berating himself for the hard landing. But really he had little to no practice, he shouldn’t be so hard on himself. 

Which… alright, this was Hanzo he was thinking about. Of course, he would expect perfection at first try. Naturally. 

At a closer inspection, Jesse counted five people and all of them looked relatively human to him. As much as he could tell from the distance at least. 

All of them were donned in armor and every single piece, if different, was intricate and undeniably a mark of high standing. Jesse was starting to see why the elitism. 

When he was sure his legs wouldn’t betray him he started up the stairs. The group now moving to face him, their hands nearing their weapons but not pulling them out, yet. 

He could feel more than see Hanzo behind him straighten from his crouched position and now towering over the square. 

Jesse noticed several other people in his peripheral, they stood by the scorched houses surrounding the square just as Kharazim describes it to him before. 

He could also see what could only be one of the archangels floating over the roof of one of the houses, one with light blue walls and ivy growing through the cracks in the walls. 

It looked like this city fell to the Raven Lord long before King’s Crest if the progress of nature in reclaiming the space was anything to go by. 

“Halt!” One of the five finally spoke. “Who are you and why did you come here in such a manner?”

Jesse chuckled. 

“Ya know, I would find it funny you don’t know yer allies if it weren’t so damn aggravating.”

The scowls deepened. 

“We know our allies. Who are you? And who is that?” A tall blonde woman wearing a long cape and holding a staff asked, nodding towards Hanzo. 

“That?” Jesse asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the dragon. “That would be the dragon who massacred third of the demon army when you couldn’t be bothered to help the Camp of Spikes when they were attacked.” Which was gross exaggeration he realized but, well, they weren’t there so it was their own fault he could bullshit them now. “So maybe better question would be who the hell are you?”

The silence was ringing. 

Then a peal of bright laughter sounded through the square and the archangel he noticed before descended. The wings that looked like glowing whips of pure energy flaring as it landed in front of him. Jesse hazarded a guess it was a female, from her voice and form but then again what did he know about archangels. Especially those from different universes.

Jesse looked up but despite the closeness, he couldn’t see her face in the darkness under the hood. The contrast of the blindingly white and gold cloth making it difficult to even gaze at her so directly.  

“Welcome, Jesse McCree. I have heard much about you from my brother, Tyrael.” Oh. Alright then. He supposed that was fine. “My name is Auriel. I sense in you something that pleases me greatly, it was missing from this place despite my efforts.”

“Pleasure,” he raised his hand to tip his hat only to remember he Genji had it back at their camp. “And what would that be if I may ask?”

She laughed again, putting her hand over his chest and sudden warmth and lightness spread from that point of contact through his whole body, making his sag in sudden relief. 

It faded when she pulled her hand away. 

He realized he knew the answer before she could finish saying it.

“Hope.”

With that she flared her ethereal wings and took to the air again, leaving Jesse standing on the stairs with renewed resolve and several incredulous stared directed at him. 

“Let’s get down to the business, I don’t want to waste time. Ours or yours. You are about to walk into a trap and ruin plans we’ve been carefully building for the past few weeks, months really. Not to mention most of you will die and you will accomplish nothing.”

Another woman, this one adorned in crimson and wearing some amalgamation between a crown and a hat turned to him seething. “How dare you! We have worked on defeating the foul monsters for far longer than you could know. Do not presume to lecture us about our life’s vocation!”

He could see her flinch back as Hanzo has taken several steps forward, leaning his head down enough to be on the same level as hers and bared his teeth. 

Jesse very nearly chuckled. 

“I’m not dismissing your mission. I know you are good guys. What I am sayin’ is that yer about to walk head first into a trap just because you believe you know the best. When you really don’t. Others are telling you. Asking, even begging, you to listen. But nah, you are still about to stride right into the trap they set in you-  _ Yes, it’s a trap _ ,” Jesse emphasized forcefully just as she tried to jump in again. “We have proof. We also have intel from someone who knows better than you how the enemy moves because she spent the last few weeks hidden in their keep. Do you want to know why we have it and you don’t?” Hanzo stared them all down and this time neither of them tried to interrupt. “Because you. Don’t.  _ Listen _ . And Orphea knows it. That’s why she brought it to us. Along with the one thing that can get us all home. 

Now don’t get me wrong, I get y’all have this ‘we’ve been through a lot and won’ schtick going on. But ya see, you’re not the only one stuck here,” he gestured to the people still gawking behind him and subsequently to all the other unwilling inhabitants of this world. “And every single person in here dealt with some major crap in their lives. What yer doing now is wasting resources. So what about we try to work all together for a change. I mean y’all call yourself an Alliance so you must be familiar with the concept. How about we share what we know with you and you clue the rest of us in on your plans so we can get all outa here?”

Hanzo huffed, side-eyeing him but Jesse shrugged. He was done with this bullshit. He was tired of dancing around and juggling all the secrets they kept from people that were supposed to be on their side. He’s been through that before and knew how it ended. Either they pull their heads out of their asses or this will all fall through. Maybe by confronting them directly, they could manage what the others couldn’t. 

Or not, he thought as he noticed the magical power gathering around the tip of the red and bronze staff the pale haired woman in crimson held. 

Hanzo started to move to shield him but one of the men in the ornate suit of armor raised his arm and put it in front of her to stop her. 

“Enough.” He sounded tired. Worn and sad. “There is truth to his words, crude as they are. Let us hear out what more he has to say.”

Hanzo backed away a bit after Jesse pushed at his jaw. He might have slightly petted it — it was hard to resist the urge. 

They got their one shot. Better make it count. 

 

Much later when the talking progressed to its end for the time being Jesse was dead on his feet. 

Hanzo decided a long time ago to lay down curled in the garden surrounding the gazebo, only his neck and head being actually  _ in _ the structure — partly so he could listen and partly to cover Jesse’s back if the need arose. 

Eventually, it turned out that not all of them were being unreasonable. Stuffy, yes. But not unwilling to cut the bullshit. Uther, the oldest of the group with his golden armor shaped almost like wings, cape of a rich blue, and a massive hammer was even looking ashamed at Jesse’s previous words. Jaina, tall blonde mage with a somber expression was similarly afflicted and was contemplating his speech for a long while. 

The crimson woman, Whitemane, seemed completely unrepentant and looked at him with clear disdain. But also seemed to defer to the other man, dark-haired and grizzled. To Jesse, it looked he was the brooding type (like Hanzo). He was the one who stopped Whitemane and the others often looked to him for approval or just waiting for what he said. He introduced himself as Varian and Jesse made sure to remember it. Clearly, he had the authority here. 

The last member of the small circle was surprisingly friendly to Jesse after he was invited to join. Yrel was undoubtedly one of the strangest beings he met so far with her bluish skin, glowing eyes, curved horns, and armored goat legs. Her armor was a beautiful piece of white and gold with amethysts adoring it in a way that created something that must have been significant in some unknown way. Unknown to Jesse, at least. She hadn’t raised her great crystal hammer against him once and even smiled from time to time. So yes, friendly in his books. 

As they slowly dispersed after several hours Jesse was ready to drop but despite the exhaustion, he was buzzing with excitement. They called off the planned attack. And not just that, they agreed to attend a meeting with representatives of other clans to discuss the future plans with  _ everyone _ . 

Jesse never felt this accomplished in his life, when he dropped in the grass new to Hanzo.

“Ya even plan on turning back while we are here?” 

Hanzo opened one eye to glare at him, before snorting out a cloud of steam in an obvious dismissal of any similar idiotic ideas. 

Jesse laughed tiredly. “Alright, alright. We can probably find you a place to sleep. A really big stable or something.” The tuft of fur on the tip of Hanzo’s tail swatted him in the face. 

“Oh okay, fine. I’ll stop poking fun. We can stay here I guess. I don’t feel like flying back tonight and you probably shouldn’t anyway. Let’s just nap here.” 

Hanzo was staring at him and Jesse for a moment thought he would call him out on it, or in this case, simply get up and walk away. 

Instead, the dragon huffed, closed his yeas again and brought his tale closer so he could coil it around them both, creating a cover from wind for Jesse, who smiled and made himself comfortable against the warm and thick mane. 

They would just rest for a little while, no big deal. 

Jesse fell asleep smiling under the stars and perfectly safe. 

***

The atmosphere of the gathering was tense. In part certainly because of their surroundings as the ruins of the King’s Crest castle was in a much worse state than simple disrepair. The first time Hanzo walked in he was surprised to notice the splendor under the ruin. The stonework was exquisite and there were two unbroken window rosettes depicting happenings Hanzo had no knowledge of -- which did not make them any less intriguing. The throne hall’s dome arched least sixty meters above their heads with thick pillars shaped at if covered with thorny rose wines on both sides holding the weight of it. Some of the pillars had been heavily damaged and most of the possibly stained glass windows on the sides had been blown out by whatever transpired here but the roof was still holding. 

The entrance was not a gate anymore, just a massive hole gaping in its place. Still, it was one of the best-protected meeting places being so deep behind their defensive line. 

Hanzo entered along with the handpicked few from their camp. Deckard Cain, Orphea, Alexstrazsa, and McCree were picked to be present at the negotiations. Hanzo offered as a security detail. He wanted to make sure they would not be ambushed and planned to patrol around the castle to ensure it.

“Smells like a dust pile in here,” McCree muttered, kicking aside a piece of stone from one of the destroyed pillars. “You sure it won’t fall on our heads?”

“We will be fine,” Alexstrasza replied calmly already searching the faces of those who were already waiting for them. 

Hanzo recognized Varian, the inquisitor with a fiery temper Whitemane, and the mage Jaina already sitting at the stone table. Next to them were beings Hanzo hadn’t encountered before and looking at them now he wasn’t sure f he wasn’t imagining them. 

The tallest one donned in heavy plate armor that met somewhere between medieval and sci-fi looked for the lack of better descriptor like an alien from an old movie. There was nothing human about him. Her? It? There was no way for Hanzo to even begin to guess. 

The next attendee wasn’t even human. A floating omnic shaped more like a probe than anything else with a bright blue light at the center what Hanzo presumed was a face. 

On the opposite sides were three archangels in their splendorous armors, neither of them was sitting and they all looked wildly out of place on such gathering. Too big; in every sense of that word, they couldn’t quite fit with the ruinous surroundings. Hanzo felt they should be surrounded by light and splendor that could not decay in time’s passing. 

He recognized Tyrael and the female who greeted McCree at the Dragon’s Garden. The third was unknown to him but he was most imposing of the trio and the tendrils creating his wings looked very similar to bright flames; a great contrast to the bluish hue of the others’ wings. There was also a halo-like circlet above his helmeted head, no cape with darkness under it like the other two. Curious. 

Next to them was a man with enormous antlers sprouting from his head among the wild green hair and magnificent long bear. His skin was purple and he had what looked like eagle wings fastened to his muscular arms. Lightly leaning into him was a she-elf Hanzo vaguely recalled from the Camp of Spikes. Her armor blindingly white and pristine and the stunning bow created to resemble a pair of wings resting on the stone table in front of her. Curiously her coloring was similar to the man next to her, only slightly darker shades of the same colors. 

Most of them turned to watch the group join them by the table, Hanzo staying behind by the opening. A polite greeting has been exchanged and Hanzo was somewhat proud to notice the respect with which some of the participants treated McCree. 

Not exactly shocking after the previous negotiation and the occasional encounters with few of the individuals before that but still a nice surprise. 

A heavy footstep from behind him made him turn and step aside as another group arrived. Three individual all of them massive in size, with green skin of varying shades and tusks protruding from their lower jaws and sticking above the lower lips. One had a great plate armor and long black braids, he gave Hanzo a searching look and after a moment a polite nod. Hanzo replied in same. The second was wearing some sort of animal skin, maybe a bear, and stopped by the entrance not making any move to enter. The third Hanzo recognized and allowed himself a warmer greeting. 

“Blademaster Samuro,” he reached a hand and the orc clasped it in his with a similar pleased expression. 

“Shimada Hanzo, I am glad to see you fare well. Are you participating in the negotiations?” 

Hanzo shook his head. “A better man will be taking care of that. I wish to make sure you will not be… disturbed,” he went with in the end. An understanding gleamed in the orc's eyes and he grinned. 

“In that case, I will rest easy knowing we are watched over by such a mighty warrior as yourself. And you might be glad to hear more had this idea. This is Reghar,” Samuro introduced the fur-clad orc and as he turned Hanzo recognized it was a wolf skin, and that the beast must have been enormous. Two blue eyes pierced the darkness under the wolf’s head functioning as a helm. 

Hanzo gave a small bow in greeting and the orc huffed in a way of his. 

“I will appreciate any assistance. This ruin of a city has ample places where the enemy could hide. The more eyes the better.”

Samuro gave a somber nod and then turned to the table, glaring at the far end where the Alliance was seated. 

“I envy you, I would much rather join you than deal with these…” he quietly growled under his breath but it was followed by a sigh. “But we have a greater goal and old enmities have to be put aside. For now at least. I wish you good hunting.”

Hanzo thanked him and watched as the two orcs had taken their places next to the omnic. 

A few minutes had passed by before a screech could be heard from somewhere above them and a shadow passed over the steps rising towards where he currently stood. Immediately he had an arrow notched and pointed upwards. 

A creature swooped down and landed under the stairs. It took Hanzo a moment to realize it was a giant bald eagle that was staring back at him. And on it’s back a broad-shouldered dwarf with red hair bound at the top of his head, braided beard, and blue tattoos covering both his face and body. He was holding a massive hammer but it was held by his side in a non-threatening manner. As much as a dwarf with arms the size of a hundred years old tree trunks could look non-threatening. Hanzo relaxed his stance and put the arrow back. He knew they expected dwarven emissaries from the northern camp but he presumed they would be walking like everyone else. 

“Everyone else here already?” The dwarf shouted as he was climbing down from the eagle’s back and making his way up. “They better be, I have no time for this shitte. We have stuff to do! Those ballistae won’t build themselves, ya know?”

Hanzo finally snapping out of his shocked stupor nodded. “They are inside.” 

“They fucking better,” the dwarf muttered to himself again (not exactly quietly) but breezed past Hanzo and went inside. 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder to the table where a lively discussion was already happening, catching McCree’s eyes, giving a nod and receiving a small smile and a nod back. 

“I will be scaling up for a better view, will you be guarding on the ground?”

He received a growled confirmation and with that sprung up, catching himself on the wall; the cracks made it easier to find purchase but he needed to be twice as careful where put his weight. 

Despite that, he managed to reach the first ornamental balustrade rather quick. The damage here was significant and it limited him more than he hoped, he wouldn't be able to patrol all around the castle at this level. But it did give him a better view of the parts around the castle where the mist defenses were removed. Alexstrasza agreed that any possible assailant did not their extra help with cover. She cleared about four hundred meters in all directions. 

He took a moment to just stand and breathe, the inside of the throne hall was indeed dusty and the smell, in general, was unpleasant, to say the least. Hanzo had little desire to go look for the cause of that. Considering the state of the castle the obvious options had little appeal in them. 

He watched the wind tug at the remnants of the red and white checkered flag as the wind changed from north-easter to eastern. Hanzo tried to decipher the silhouette of the beast that once adorned it but a too great part of it was missing now. 

It was when he turned his gaze back down he noticed a quick movement on the outskirts of the broken wall where the mist still filled the spaces. Still, the sudden movement stirred the nearly unmoving cover and attracted his eye. Quickly he grabbed and fired one of his deeply treasured sonic arrows -- he had no way to make more or get the necessary parts. A flash of a disappearing outline at the outskirts of its reach was all he got from this shot but it was confirmation enough. Something human shaped was nearing the keep. 

Hanzo vaulted over one of the ornamental protrusions and quickly moved along the edge of the low balustrade. 

He could see nothing now. The mist calm as before and no signs of any intruders. He silently cursed keeping his eyes peeled for the telltale shimmer of the invisible deceivers, only hoping it wasn't one of the higher demons that had no tells. 

A single scrape over the stone had him making a quick hundred and eighty an arrow nocked and at the ready just as a cheeky “yo” sounded from his brother only now swinging over the edge of the roof. 

Hanzo dropped the arrow immediately. “Genji!” He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“Thought I would check on you and keep you from being bored out of your mind.”

“That was stupid of you. I am not the only one patrolling and I doubt the other one would take kindly to your sneaking around.”

Genji scoffed. “As if he could notice me. I saw him circling towards the back of the building before I tried to get closer.”

“I noticed you,” Hanzo commented dryly. 

Ganji just waved it off. “I would consider you an imposter if you haven’t. So, it doesn’t count.”

Hanzo was unimpressed with Genji’s reasoning but after a minute or two gave up, turning back to look over the mist sea and the clear space in its center. 

“How are things going down there?” 

“I would not know as I am up here. I heard no battle cries yet so I would say decently enough.”

Genji chuckled and it was a nice to hear the sound of it. 

The quiet click of the faceplate was a surprise, though. Hanzo looked at him from the corner of his eye but Genji was not looking at him, instead, he had his eyes closed and face tilted upwards, letting the little sunshine that could get through the clouds warm his face. 

“This is a great place. Sans the ruins and demons, of course.” 

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed dryly, “without all that it is marvelous.” 

Genji gave him a stink eye ut his eyes were amused. 

“Such a grouch, brother. Shouldn't you be more relaxed now?” 

Hanzo couldn’t hide his surprise at that. “And why would that be?” 

Genji tilted his head to one side as if trying to figure something out but then only shrugged. “Ah, no reason. Do not mind me. Tell what does it feel like to fly?” 

He expected this question to come much sooner and was somewhat astonished Genji managed to hold out so long before coming for the details of 

Hanzo’s change. Or maybe he knew him well enough to know that is pushed too much Hanzo wouldn’t share anything. As the rest of the team learned rather quickly. 

“Rather terrifying, actually.” Hanzo chuckled at Genji’s bewildered expression. “I do not think human beings were meant to fly, it is truly disconcerting to do so.”

“Huh. Not what I expected you to say.”

“Let me guess, did you think I would answer it is the closest to freedom one could get? That it gives me the ability to see the bigger picture clearer? That everything falls easily into perspective?” He was snickering only a little at Genji’s half affronted expression. 

“Well, you have always been the more melodramatic so I can’t help it.” 

“ _ I _ have been the melodramatic one?” 

“Certainly!”

They stared at each other until it became too much and Genji began to laugh while Hanzo tried his best to contain his smile and failed miserably. 

When they contained themselves, Genji sighed in contentment, folding his legs to sit more comfortably. 

“But really, all jests aside, how does it feel?” 

Hanzo thought about it. And while he wasn’t lying about the terrifying part he had to admit there was a lot to it he did like. 

“I like the remoteness of it. That I can enjoy the world at my own pace for a while.”

“...that does sound nice.”

Hanzo turned to him with a sudden idea. “You could ask Alexstrasza if it is possible for you to change shape as well. You share your body with a dragon spirit just like I do.” Hanzo was getting more excited about it with each word and for a moment he didn’t notice Genji’s good mood diminish. Not until his younger brother spoke. 

“I did. Ask her, that is. She said it is not possible for me. I think she even spoke with my dragon about it? Turns out we are already mostly merged into one being.”

A single drop of pure dread fell into the pool of his stomach, making it churn with unease. 

“You are?”

“I think doctor Ziegler believed the power all came from the enhancements as there was no way to compare the results against anything. I am one of a kind after all. Cybernetic transplantation this severe did not succeed before. Or after.”

“He is keeping you alive.”

The words sounded hollow but not nearly enough compared to how Hanzo was feeling. 

“My dragon and my cybernetics together, one cannot do it without the other.”

“...you cannot turn.”

Genji laughed but it was not all there. “I can. Or at least I can try. But the chance of my body failing is too high for me to even wish to risk it. But I still wanted to know how is it up there even if I cannot experience it myself, call me a masochist if you will.”

He did this. 

Yet another thing he took from Genji and couldn’t give back. 

It made him sick. 

“Hanzo?” 

He opened his eyes even if he couldn’t recall closing them in the first place. Genji’s expression was concerned now. 

“Are you alright? You have been silent for a long while.”

“I am fine.” What else could he say? What right he had to compare his pain against that of his brother?

“Oookay,” Genji stretched as if it was necessary to make it clearer he did not believe Hanzo’s words. “Anyway, I was hoping maybe you could take me with you next time? I mean, you did for Jesse, so I think I deserve a ride too.” 

Hanzo glared at him. “I am not a horse!” Then, reigning in his harshness, he added. “But I could do that, yes.”

Genji’s smile was bright as if nothing they debated just a few measly minutes earlier did not mean a thing. “Sweet! Thank you, anija!”

Hanzo turned to glare back down at the space in front of the keep, going back to guarding so he wouldn’t have to focus on his own thoughts. There was nothing he wished to dwell on. 


	10. Fight for family, home, and future

Genji wouldn’t say he’s exactly doubtful of the plan, he knew it was a good plan, dividing their enemies into manageable groups was a safe bet -- or as safe as fighting against literal demon lords could be. Just as he enjoyed being on one of the groups ‘losing’ the tops secret information about a planned attack while after meeting with an absolutely ‘terrifying’ enemy force. He enjoyed that one a lot. 

What he enjoyed significantly less was his friends posing as bait for literal lords of Hell. Especially with Hanzo so determinedly taking the point in the plot to lure aside not one but multiple prime evils. Jesse’s stubborn insistence he would stay by Hanzo's side did not make it any better, now Genji just worried about both of them. 

They were both to be ‘captured’ and with Hanzo’s grand entrance they were sure to gain the attention of some heavy hitters. It was just Genji’s luck they ended up facing Mephisto and Diablo at once. 

Valla’s whispered remark that it could be worse and they could face all three as Hanzo planed did not make Genji feel any better. 

He, Valla, and Tyrande were perched atop one of the crumbling balconies, just high enough that the place was drowned in deep shadows. They had to traverse over the rooftops, to get there from the cliff Hanzo left them at before his ostentatious entrance into the battle. It was not an easy path and it took them longer than planned. 

That’s why they got in too late to see what went down. 

They were greeted by the sight of the archer and cowboy bloodied and bound on their knees, instead, and Li-Ming lying unmoving in the rubble that had to be an ornate column before. For a moment a flash of panic was all Genji could feel, and only his cybernetics were the reason why he hadn’t start to shake at the sight of the two monstrous beings leering at their captives. 

It took him embarrassingly long to notice the purple-tinged restraints that bound his brother and this best friend. Li-Ming’s magic, still active -- she had to be alive and the plan was still a go. He let out a soundless breath of relief. 

They were high and far enough they wouldn’t normally be able to hear the conversation but the acoustic of what must have been at some point a throne room was exceptional, and so they could listen in.

“These vessels are pathetic,” Diablo, the demon lord Genji fought in Hanamura with the others, spoke. The other one resembling a rotting carcass whirled at him with a hiss reminiscent of an affronted cat. Only much more terrifying. “Unlike yours, my flesh is decaying, I need a vessel.”

Diablo sneered at him and Mephisto turned back to the captives eyeing them hungrily. Diablo let out a growl that could almost be called a sigh.

“Then pick one now, brother, and then let us get rid of these pests. Disposing of them will be the most entertaining way to celebrate our victory.” 

It was abundantly clear the Lords of Hell were confident in the outcome of this attack. Which either meant they knew what their plan was and this was a trap. Or they had no idea, in which case, they were in for one glorious surprise. But as Genji couldn’t confirm one or the other, he put all his focus on his appointed task, waiting for the signal. 

He hoped it would come soon. 

“You”, the monstrous lord that was more bones than anything else pointed at Hanzo. “You will do nicely.”

Hanzo’s expression couldn’t be more disgusted if he tried and Genji would laugh if the situation wasn’t so dire. 

“There is so much hatred in you, you reek with it. It is most delightful,” the thing nearly purred, or as close to it as it could get to it Genji supposed, as it got closer to the bound man and bent down to peer in Hanzo’s face. His brother stared right back, the stubborn fool he was. The second pair of disturbingly long and boney arms curled around Hanzo in a mockery of a protective embrace, hovering just high enough over him to not be quite touching. The bare tail curled in delight as it sucked in a breath only a hair from Hanzo’s face. 

Genji wasn’t sure he could wait much longer, his sword hand itched to strike it down. 

It was more the change in Hanzo’s face than anything else that made him go still. 

“Oh yes, I can feel it all. So rich and heavy on my tongue, and all of it aimed towards yourself. Most amusing.” 

It made a move to touch Hanzo but that was about as much as McCree could take, judging from his pissed off growl and his mostly unsuccessful attempt to try and shield Hanzo. It only resulted in the cowboy falling to on his side, hands still encased in stone. Tyrande was holding onto the counterspell, leaving Genji to only grate his teeth, unable to free either of the captives. 

That was the plan, he had to remind himself. They agreed to it. Wait until the signal, then break it and attack. Separate the Prime Evils if at all possible, if not, take on both of them and at least keep them busy. 

He has to stay focused on the objective. 

“You fucking stay away from him!” The cowboy yelled at the monstrous being, all but wiggling his way towards Hanzo and Mephisto. There was nothing he could do like this, yet he still tried.

Genji bit down a hiss. That was such a Jesse thing to do; brave, loyal, and utterly stupid. 

Mephisto turned to the cowboy with a hiss of disgust. 

“You would dare to oppose a prime evil? Fool. Your threats are empty and pathetic. You cannot stop me from using this mortal as a vessel just as you cannot stop us from enslaving all the realms out there.”

Mephisto turned form the cowboy and his spindly, rotting arms grabbed at Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him closer. And Genji knew he couldn’t wait any longer. It was now, or his brother was lost. 

A hand grabbed his arm in iron-like grip stopping him before he could make a single move. 

“Wait for the signal.” A whisper of a breath he could barely catch; it probably didn’t even fog his helmet despite how absurdly close Tyrande suddenly was. His fingers dug into the stone ledge they were perched on. 

_ I have to help him _ , he thought but didn’t say. 

“We cannot risk the fates of all for a single man.”

He heard her. He understood the words. Comprehended the sentiment behind them. Yet they didn’t make any sense to him. 

Mephisto lifted Hanzo from the ground and his form straightened to its full height; sharp phalanges digging into the dark blue cloth of the gi made from the finest silk in Hanamura. Such a stupid thing to wear into a battle like this. But so very Hanzo. 

His brother has always been a vain creature even if he would never admit to it, citing Genji was the peacock in the family. What nonsense. 

He had to make sure it would stay that way.

With his left hand he pushed Tyrade away with all the strength his cybernetics granted him, while his right unsheathed the  _ ōdachi _ in one fluid, well-trained movement. 

He will not watch his brother die today. Not even for all the lives in all the worlds.

His brother wouldn’t do it either.  

***

Jesse has never felt as powerless as he did at that moment; watching Hanzo being lifted out of his reach, away and towards something so terrifying Jesse’s brain was shying away from even the slightest thought of it. 

All made worse by the expression the archer was wearing at the moment. There was the expected: fear, disgust, defiance. But Jesse could also see the raw pain caused by Mephisto’s words. Acceptance. The belief he deserved whatever was about to happen to him, despite the bone-deep repugnance in every line of his face. As always it was the eyes that that betrayed the heir of the Shimada. But this time Jesse found no pleasure in it. 

“Hanzo, dammit!” He tried to pry his hands separate but the spell held them securely, nothing his strength could do. What bloody fools they were, trusting in this stupid plan! 

He knew even without looking Li-Ming was still lying unconscious and couldn’t undo her spell. And there was no help coming from above. 

Jesse had to try himself. Maybe if he could get his legs under him enough to spring forward. A hard knock could make the half rotten monster drop Hanzo. Or at least distract him. 

He sighed his elbow into the stone, trying to get upright as much as possible with his ankles and hands bound, completely forgetting there was someone else he needed to be wary of. 

A heavy paw pushed him back down, pressing with enough strength Jesse’s cheek flattened against the stone tiles. 

“Wait your turn, worm. I will feast upon your terror,” Diablo growled in a voice that sounded like nothing Jesse ever encountered before. Not like this. Not when the demon lord was pressing at him, his claws digging into the meat of Jesse’s back, and rancid breath scalded the back of his neck. Yet nothing of that could overshadow the bone-deep cold terror that made Jesse whimper and attempt to curl into himself. Crawl into his own body, into the ground under him, and  _ hide _ . 

In the same moment burning from the closeness and breaking in cold sweat and shivering. 

On the brink of losing his mind to fear without an ounce of courage to be sussed out from somewhere. 

There was nothing. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. 

Couldn’t even beg. 

The sharp claws dug deeper, his flesh giving under them like over softened butter and to take even one more laborious breath felt like an impossibility. 

“The death is only the beginning of your suffering.” The promised was whispered almost silently, imparted with utter glee at the prospect. 

“McCree!”

Hide. He needed to hide. Get away! 

_ Please! _

“Jesse!”

A furious roar made his ears nearly bleed and then the pressure from his back disappeared. A flash of bright green and suddenly Jesse was back. 

His mind clear in an instant. 

“What the hell,” he let out, crawling to his knees — huh, his hands and legs were free? 

Hanzo!

The thought made his head snap up and he could see the archer struggling to get rid of the one remaining boney arm that still gripped him by the shoulder. Jesse barely even hesitated, pulling the gun and firing. Despite his muddled mind and unsteady hands, there was no world in which Jesse McCree could miss target this close and this big. 

Mephisto stumbled backward as two bullets hit him straight in the forehead. 

Hanzo sprung backward to where his bow fell in the staged fight and immediately fired as well. 

Everything turned to chaos. Both demon lords snarled and cursed as they were met with nearly three times the opposition they believed they had. But things were far from good as most of them were range assassins — ideal for their original plan of attack but not so much now. Speaking of what the hell happened to that?

Jesse turned to look around noticing the startling absence of the sorceress’ prone body, despite the fact their magical bindings disappeared. And with Li-Ming nowhere to be seen Genji was the only close combatant in the group. 

“Fuck!”

He pushed himself upright just in time to leap and roll away as a tail full of spikes connected with the ground he was standing on just a second ago. 

Diablo was already turning and crouching with his arms stretched wide, palms forward as he prepared to strike. The open maw glowing with heat just as the pair of bright beady eyes above it releasing both roar and a plume of flame. 

Jesse was pushed out of the way by a hard metal body as Genji used his speed to make made the space between him and the danger more substantial. 

“Stay back!” The ninja barked. “He can break your body with a single swipe if it connects.” With imparting that bit of good news he took off, circling in the opposite direction. Jesse forcibly made himself stop looking after him only as an arrow passed by him, hitting Mephisto in the bare muscle of his shoulder, making him hiss in pain and sneer at the archer somewhere behind Jesse. 

Mephisto stumbled forward the next second his body twisting and revealing a crossbow bolt embedded in his back. 

“Stop gawking!” A woman in a red hood whose name he couldn’t recall grasping compact crossbow in each hand shouted at him annoyed. 

Right. 

There was little in the former throne room that could be considered a good cover with the exception of the columns holding the great ornate dome that was the roof; of which several were heavily damaged, making the ground around them risk as it was covered in rubble. 

Jesse took cover behind the closest one (luckily intact for now) reloading and grabbing one of his flashbangs -- they wouldn’t do much even small distraction could save lives in this fight. 

He stepped out again, noticing Genji was dashing around Diablo like a desperate fly, trying to get closer to the prime evil but with limited, nearly nonexistent success. 

Jesse aimed carefully waiting for the ninja to dash away and give him a somewhat clear shot; Diablo was turned back to him and the thick hide of his back littered with big spikes would be difficult to penetrate. 

Still, the moment he could he pulled the trigger. Releasing the bullets in quick succession and taking care to hit the same spot with each. He was mostly successful but as expected not very effective. 

“Dammit!” he cursed, taking cover again and expertly reloading. 

“McCree, watch out!” 

He reacted on instinct, leaping to the side without pause, rolling, pulling into a crouch and firing another round. He missed the last two shots as the column where he was covering burst into a billow of dust and pieces of marble size of his head, spraying all its surroundings and making McCree rise his arm to cover his face. He coughed but managed to quickly move away, as Diablo’s gaze tried to focus on his new position. 

The moment he pinpointed Jesse he opened his maw, sharp fang glistening in the bright orange glow, and promptly choked as two arrows (each different) buried themselves in his throat and immediately catching fire in there. 

To Jesse’s horror, the prime evil seemed unfazed by it except for the furious roar. Acting on instinct Jesse tossed the flashbang at the monster, turning around just as it exploded, blinding Diablo. 

But there was no time for joy as one of Diablo’s feet rose and then slammed to the ground, making the floor shake yet it went nearly completely unnoticed as lines of flame went running from the point of contact into all directions, making Jesse stumble back in a hurry. 

A hand grabbed him by the serape and dragged him backward, pressing him behind another column. 

“Your weapon is ineffective against him.”

“So’s yers, darlin’,” Jesse huffed a bit peeved. Hanzo glared at him. 

“I can attack him with my dragons, like my brother. We already know that will be effective. Focus on the other one, he has no armor to speak off.”

Jesse would like to tell Hanzo to shove it but the archer was right. He nodded instead and the man let him go, after squeezing his shoulder quickly but firmly. 

“Ya better be damn careful,” Jesse muttered to himself, watching the archer jump out and release a scatter arrow under Diablo’s feet. 

He forced himself to ignore the red, hulking monster in favor of the other one. 

Mephisto was sprouting several bolts and arrow shafts from his upper body, as there were nothing much to hit from the ribcage down; it didn’t mean there was no threat, though. The spine morphing seamlessly into the long boney tail will make it difficult to sneak from behind as it was lashing wildly and undoubtedly with great strength. 

But it was still the best course of action as for now the demon lord was casting projectiles of lightning in directions of the she-elf and the crossbow lady; the energy very different from the storm-like quality of Hanzo’s dragons, as it had an almost necrotic feel to it. Much more sinister and certainly absolutely deadly. 

In this case, artillery attacks seemed like the best possible option. But still, Jesse was willing to take risks; they were on the attack now but that won’t hold for long. Like this they couldn’t hold it, the two prime evils were too strong for them. 

He spared a glance towards where the brothers were keeping Diablo occupied, mostly at an impasse as they were unable to cause significant damage but at the same time were too quick for the behemoth to pin them down. Jesse sure hoped they could keep it up a bit longer. He was not a fan of Hanzo so close to the action, as the man only had his bow. 

Jesse crept between the columns as silently as he could -- the little noises luckily hidden by the ruckus the others caused; it wasn’t that far where he could safely aim at the base of Mephisto’s skull still out of reach of the swishing tail. 

He breathed in, then out, finger pressing the trigger-

“Brother!” The roar from Diablo went nearly unnoticed by him but not by Mephisto. The tail reacted so briskly it took Jesse a split second to even realize what happened. Then the pain reached his brain and he gasped. 

He heard some cursing and two bolts just nearly missed the horned head as Mephisto bed down, closer to Jesse.

“I will drag your corpse over the jagged wastes of eternity!” Mephisto sneered, pinning Jesse down with the thing still trying to swish piercing him through, pinning him to the floor like a particularly exotic butterfly, and reaching for him with one of the talons. He could feel the bare bones of the tail scratch against his ribs, making his skin crawl atop of the choking pain. 

He gasped as the tail was suddenly ripped out, Mephisto swiveling to the side under the impact of a blue fletched arrow hitting him in the side of his jaw. Jesse scrambled backward, grinding his teeth and pressing his prosthetic to the wound. 

Fucking hell that hurt! 

But there was no time for that now, he let go of his side raising his gun fanning the hammer, hitting Mephisto in the chest and making him take two steps back. 

“ _ Fuck! FUCK! _ ” The quick movement jarring the wound and making him gasp.

It was then that a familiar purple glow formed high above the Lord of Hatred, rapidly growing and turning into a billowing maelstrom of magic, before it slammed down into the demon with astonishing power. 

Finally, Li-Ming joined the fight. 

***

The magical wave nearly knocked Genji of his feet. He managed to stay upright but wavering mid-dash that would get him out of Diablo’s reach and the demon’s swing connected, propelling Genji into a wall. 

A blast of fire following right after.

Too dazed by the impact to react Genji stared at the flames nearing him until a hard push toppled him to the side a heavy body landing on him with a curse. 

Hanzo rolled off of him, only partially raising from the ground as he quickly fired a series of arrows, his arm glowing as the dragon power flowed through the appendage making his speed and accuracy inhuman. Diablo twisted, covering his face with his arm and half turning towards where Mephisto was lying in a heap, his body seizing as Li-Ming’s magic was attempting to bound him. 

He moved towards the group and Hanzo reached back for another arrow just for his hand to grasp at empty air. 

“Here,” Genji said and pressed the hilt of his wakizashi into his hand, curling Hanzo’s fingers around it. It was far from ideal but “better than nothing,” he grinned weakly, trying to ignore the panic in Hanzo’s eyes. They had no time to deal with that now. 

Diablo charged the group, breaking Li-Ming’s concentration as he targeted her with his flames. 

It gave Mephisto enough respite to free himself and rise back up again, hissing and sending out a cloud of what looked like smoke but with a green tint to it. 

“Poison!” Valla called out, making everyone shrink back. 

Genji noticed Jesse stumble to his feet and lean on the wall as he made his way from the prime evils and towards them. 

Hanzo must have noticed him as well, because he finally snapped from whatever torturous spiral he has locked himself into and jumped up, pulling the scarf that Genji somehow hadn’t noticed was mostly burned away and still smoldering from his hair and stood with the short sword at the ready. 

Genji followed his suit, ignoring his aching body as much as he could; glancing over his shoulder he could see the cracks running in the wall from the place he collided with it. 

If he survives this battle, doctor Ziegler will kill him. 

A whirlwind of purple magic collided with the expanding cloud of poison, pushing it back and slowly encompassing it. 

Hanzo darted forward, the eerie blue glow that signaled his dragons adding to his strength and dexterity now a bit less pronounced but covering him from head to toe. The speed of his movements nearly surpassing Genji’s. 

He ran after Hanzo and caught up to him when they were nearly by Diablo, they split automatically, each darting to the opposite side, slashing at the demon, distracting him from Mephisto and the others. 

“Pests, I’m fear manifest!” He swiped at them, turning around to pursue Hanzo as he slashed the blade against Diablo’s neck, finding his way between the long black spikes. 

Hanzo dodged but landed not quite right and thanks to that hadn’t managed to move out of the way of the massive spiked tail. It hit him square in the shoulder, tearing into his upper arm, and pushing him towards the wall what was mostly just tall, stained glass windows. They were so dark Genji wouldn’t be able to tell what they depicted even if he cared to take a look. 

The next fire attack blew them right out of their frames; Hanzo darting out of the way at last moment, his body aglow. 

“Too slow,” he said in a tone almost smug, electric blue completely drowning out the natural brown of his eyes. The prime evil just laughed. 

“You are more fearless than I thought. But are you ready for the carnage to come?” 

With that he reached up as if trying to grab something just barely out of his reach and then pulled his arms down with a swift movement, nearly hitting the stone tiles of the floor. 

The hall shook with the boom of power released as it made its way towards Hanzo, like an invisible torrent or a geyser, cracking the floor. A wave of unimaginable heat preceded it and even from afar Genji recoiled at the searing aura. 

But Hanzo wasn’t waiting for it to hit. He leapt out of the way before it could get anywhere near him and the wave passed by, hitting the wall, blowing it out with a strength of a semtex explosion. The pressure wave has thrown all of them into the air, even the Lord of Terror himself. He snarled as he hit the floor, his spikes ripping into the stone, stopping his movement nearly instantly. 

Hanzo, Genji, and Jesse were not so lucky. Hanzo hit the wall hardest as he was the closest to the explosion. Genji was tossed against one of the columns -- and truly, he was getting sick of being tossed around like a rag doll all the time!

Jesse yelped as the wave knocked him over, rolling him back towards Mephisto and the now tightly compacted cloud of poison. 

Hanzo scrambled up on one knee looking where Jesse’s voice came from, the blue glow fading as he frantically ticked his gaze from place to place. When he saw the cowboy lean on one elbow and drag himself away from the imminent danger, he bared his teeth, scrambling up to try and get to him. 

Instead, he was intercepted by a hulking red mass that tried to ram into him, horns first. 

Hanzo dodged, but only barely. His reactions fraction slower than before. He was getting tired and no wonder, overusing his dragons like this. 

No matter the training, he was still human and had his limits, despite how much he always tried to deny that fact. 

Genji dashed forward, stabbing at the back of Diablo’s neck, just to catch his attention and then dropped back to the ground, grabbing Hanzo and pulling him away. 

“Do you trust me, aniki?” 

Hanzo gave him an incredulous look. It was an admittedly strange thing to ask in the midst of a battle. “Of course.” 

Genji grinned under his visor and dropped one hand from his sword, offering it to Hanzo. His older brother gave it a wary and confused look but reached for it. Except Genji did not let go, he clasped his free hand over Hanzo’s. “Together then.”

Comprehension dawned on Hanzo’s face and the elder Shimada grinned, savage and hungry before giving a nod. 

Genji could feel the power emanating from Hanzo, his brother’s dragons were already close to the surface it took little from him to draw them all the way. And Genji could feel his own spirit joining in more from its own volition than because of Genji’s wish.

They turned as one, both still gripping the sword, Genji’s speed balancing the longer distance, and pulling back on the turn they threw it forward with all the strength they had left and twin summoning calls echoing through the throne room. 

_ “ _ _ Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau _ _!” _

_ “Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” _

Three mighty beasts channeled through the sword propelled forward collided with the Lord of Terror who just barely managed to turn to face them. Screeching of fury and pain mixed in a deafening cacophony. The noise, multiplied by the acoustic of the hall, was nearly enough to push everyone to their knees. 

And surely enough, distracted Mephisto just as Li-Ming’s fully charged projectile reached striking distance and exploded just as it connected with his exposed chest. Several arrows followed closely behind it, taking advantage of the dropped defenses and embedding themselves in Mephisto’s neck. 

The gunshots were the last straw, forcing the Lord of Hatred to the ground. 

That all happened in such a quick succession Genji was barely dropping his hands down after the throw when Mephisto fell. 

The dragons were still entangled in a fierce fight with Diablo but the combined power of three ancient spirits was proving to be too much even for a prime evil. 

“Send out the signal! Get her here, now!” Genji yelled and Tyrande had not hesitated this time, letting an enchanted arrow fly out of the window and towards the night sky. 

They could not ease up now. Not when they were so close. 

So instead of watching and waiting for Orphea to show up, they put all their remaining strength towards subduing their foes. 

Genji dashed forward armed with the wakizashi Hanzo pressed into his hand in a gesture similar to what he had done before, and following right behind him with nothing in his hands as his bow was still lying who knows where and he had no more arrows left in his quiver. 

Genji moved under Diablo’s reaching paw and thrust his short sword upwards, slashing through the skin of his underarm where it was thin enough. The demon lord howled in pain, missing Hanzo who got close enough to grip the sword still embedded in one of the massive legs. Hanzo pulled it out and in a fluid motion blocked the other arm that was descending on top of him at a great speed. Genji jumped, dashing upwards and landing on Diablo’s back as he did back in Hanamura. He kept himself there by holding on one of the spikes protruding from the expanse of the red skin and slashed at the side of Diablo’s head, leaving a deep gash high on his cheek. 

The prime evil was torn between them, as they kept moving, flitting around like annoying mosquitoes, attacking and retreating, always on the opposite sides keeping him unable to focus on a single target and wavering under the onslaught. 

Even after the dragons retreated back into their host, he did not fare any better. 

It came as a little surprise then that he missed the wave of maroon magic emanating from the glowing polygon Orphea held in her open palm. 

“Out of the way!” The white-haired girl called but it was unnecessary, Genji and Hanzo both noticed her and jumped away just as the wave collided with the monstrous mass of the demon lord, who stilled mid-swing; deep red turning into lifeless grey not unlike the stones surrounding them. Movements stilling until they stopped completely and there was only a truly ugly statue left behind, arms still reaching forward as they were and face twisted in a grimace of pure, unadulterated fury. 

The shriek that reached their ears could almost be believed to have come from the petrified face. But it was Mephisto, seeing what befell his brother he turned to flee but only collided with another pulse of magic that exploded in his skeletal face. Li-Ming pushed him back, making him stumble just as Orphea turned the gloving object towards him and the sheets of disturbingly colored magic twisted around the prime evil like sheets of satin, twisting around him and receding only as his monstrous form stilled and paled into a dull grey of a lifeless stone. 

Genji left out the breath he was holding in one long whoosh, his knees buckling under him. 

Hanzo grabbed him by the elbow, not truly to hold him up as he seemed similarly unsteady on his feet but probably just to hold onto him. 

“Is it done?” Tyrande asked, circling around the petrified form of Mephisto with a wary expression on her face. 

“It is,” Orphea agreed, descending from where she levitated until now and closing her hands around the still glowing heptagon. 

Genji swallowed. 

It looked sinister but that could be only because they all knew what it was. The corrupted Nexus Orphea managed to retrieve from wherever they were keeping it. 

“Does that mean the plan worked? Can we do… this,” Genji waved towards the statues, “to the rest as well?” 

Orphea nodded. “If they are weakened like you managed to incapacitate these two, yes.”

Genji grinned under his mask, sore and tired, but genuinely relieved. “Good.”

Orphea frowned. “Don’t start celebrating too early, we are far from done. There is still an army that needs to be subdued bellow us.”

A wet cough came from behind them and both he and Hanzo whirled to look. There, by a fairly intact column, McCree was leaning into it, face pale and pressing his hand to his side. He looked up grimacing apologetically. 

“Yeah, I might be out. Sorry.” McCree’s words were followed by a wet cough and sheen of red on his lips, as the cowboy wavered and dropped on one knee, still leaning on the column now marred by a red coat of what could only be blood where Jesse’s hand slid down on it. 

“Jesse!” Genji dashed forward to catch his friend, only up close noticing that the red serape had a very different hue on several places. Too many places. 

“Kuso!” He cursed as he dragged the cowboy forward into his arms. Hanzo all but skidded at his side, gripping the cowboy where he could. 

“McCree!”

“‘S Jesse, darlin’. Don’t- don’t back out on me now,” the cowboy got out, peering up at Hanzo with a weak grin. 

“Stop talking, fool,” Hanzo barked, his grip on Jesse turning his knuckles white. “He needs a healer!”

“We cannot get one here,” Orphea was the one who answered. “The battle is far from over. Azmodan somehow managed to summon several Hell Bearers before the battle and they are spewing his demon troops everywhere. Not very strong but in great numbers, there is no way we could get through them and to the healing tents.” 

Genji balked. More demons? 

“I can help him somewhat but I am not-“ Tyrande cut herself of looking down at McCree who’s breath was becoming labored. “He needs more than I can do.” She sounded infinitely sad about it yet distant. Hanzo next to him bared his teeth clearly about to retort something completely unhelpful. 

“Please do,” Genji jumped in. “Anything that will give Jesse- us more time to get him to safety.”

She nodded and knelt next to them, putting her hand on McCree and whispering something he couldn’t pick up. 

Genji bit his upper lip in thought. They were needed in the fight. But they also needed to take care of Jesse. He had no idea how to manage both. 

He turned to the petrified prime evils. 

“They’ll stay like this?” He asked. They couldn’t afford to stay. Who do and guard them if they had to maybe destroying them somehow would be-

“For now.” Orphea nodded. 

At their curious glances, she elaborated. “They are weakened. It’s the only reason why I could entrap them at all. They will gain their strength back eventually and then they will break out.”

“When?” Hanzo asked, tone warry. 

“A day. A week. There is no way to tell. That is why we have to hurry. The sooner the battle ends, the sooner we can send them through the portal back where they came from.”

Genji couldn’t say he was happy to hear that. He hoped they killed the demons for good. It maybe was too ambitious from him. Perhaps evil couldn’t be eradicated permanently. 

“You join the others,” Hanzo pulled Genji out of his musings. “I will take Mc- Jesse away.”

“What do you- Hanzo!” Genji exclaimed as the dots connected. “You cannot be serious. You do not have the energy to shift again!”

Hanzo glared at him. “I do and I am. It is the only way to get him to safety without pulling more people out of the fight to help us clear the way.”

“But-”

“Stop wasting time, Genji! Go help where you are needed,” Hanzo barked, already turning to Tyrande again. “Is he stable enough for me to move him?” 

The she-elf nodded, though her face was closed off. “You may do that but he will need healers attention that much quicker.”

Hanzo was looking at now unconscious cowboy nearly lying in his lap. “I do not plan to loiter.” He set the man down carefully and took several steps back, where the windows and part of the wall were blown out from by the burst of power. 

For several moments it looked Hanzo himself turned to stone, completely unmoving and unchanging -- Genji could barely see him breathe. It was enough to make him hesitate and not follow after the others who were already making their way down to join the battle for the Raven Court. He barely even noticed Orphea making her way deeper into the tower with Li-Ming following at her heels. 

He stared as Hanzo’s face contorted with the strain of reaching for his dragons and dragging them closer to him; close enough for their essence to merge together. Hanzo went from looking battle-worn to sickly exhausted in a matter of minutes -- his face draining of any color and sweat beading on his brow and trickling down his temples. Genji made half a step forward to stop him. This was foolish! 

The telltale sudden lack of air in his lungs told him it was too late for that. 

One moment there was Hanzo, the next a dragon with his mane still flapping in the micro storm around him. The glow for a moment nearly blinding.

And then the coloss of a beast crashed to the floor, chest heaving as Hanzo gulped air like a drowning animal lying on his side, the muscles under the bright blue scales trembling. 

“Hanzo!”

The dragon turned the deep-set brown eyes to him in a glare, nearly immediately trying to scramble back on his feet, shaking his head in an attempt to either clear it or shake off the dust clinging to him. 

“Stubborn jackass,” Genji muttered but bend down with a sigh and carefully hefted Jesse into his arms. The least he could do was make sure Hanzo wouldn’t drag the cowboy in his teeth or whatever was Hanzo’s plan. If he even had one, which Genji doubted. 

Hanzo only permeated that belief when he turned his face away from Genji as the cyborg attempted to secure McCree on Hanzo’s back with the tatters of the once bright red serape. He winced at the sound as he tore the cloth in strategic places to make it long enough to function as a rope. He was not looking forward to explaining that to the man. And from Hanzo’s whole body flinch at the sound, he was not the only one. 

“This is the best I can do,” he said after tying the last knot and stepped back, “You will need to be very careful, brother.”

Hanzo huffed but it sounded tired even more than exasperated. Then nodded his huge head and for the shortest of moments pressed his snout against Genji’s chest. His breath fogging the metal of the armor. 

Genji couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and pressing his own hand against the massive jaw, feeling the delicate scales of it under his hand. 

“I will see you both later.” It was a reassurance for him as much as it was a promise for Hanzo. After all this, Genji would be damned if he didn’t get to come back to his family now. 

Hanzo gave him one last long look before huffing and turning carefully around and leaping through the broken wall. It was far from graceful and Genji looked after them longer than he should, making sure they did not simply crash to the ground in a heap of blood and bones. It wasn’t until the darkness swallowed them completely that he turned and run down the stairwell to join the battle. They were far from victory, yet.


	11. Painful healing brings the greatest relief

“How stupid are you?” Genji hissed when he finally (much later) managed to find Hanzo, sitting nearly asleep behind the medical tent. He was pale and his breathing had a wheezing undertone to it, and it was clear he hadn’t sought any help with his condition. 

Still, he had enough strength to glare and Genji without a problem. 

“What were you thinking turning twice in such quick succession and not even asking anyone for help.”

“I am fine.”

“You look like death warmed over!” Genji exclaimed gesturing towards the pale mess that was his brother, ignoring his own scrapes and bruises stinging at the abrupt movement. “Let’s go. We will go find someone who can help you.”

Hanzo scoffed. “There is no need, others are sure to need the help more and the healers have limited reserve of magical power. No need to waste it on something so inane. I need some rest and all will be fine.”

Genji resisted the urge to pinch his nose. And to hit Hanzo as that would be counterproductive.

“You specifically told me that you do not have enough power to turn twice in a day, that you do not have magical reserves that big. Yet you did anyway and now you are looking like you’ve been locked in a dungeon and starved for weeks. Whatever it is you need to be okay is not just a simple good night's sleep. Now, let us. Go. Find someone. To help. Brother.” Genji gritted out quickly losing any remaining patience. 

“No.”

Genji took a deep breath. And another. And another after that. 

It was only after his head stopped ringing from the suppressed anger that he noticed Hanzo wasn’t looking at him anymore. His brother dropped his gaze to the ground, his frown now looking less affronted and more resigned. 

“What is it?” Genji asked in a short clipped tone, still too peeved at Hanzo’s obstinance. 

“Jesse has not woken up, still.”

Genji sighed with a nod. He knew. The tent was the first place he headed to, thinking he would find both McCree and Hanzo there. He asked Malfurion about the cowboy’s prognosis before he headed out to look for his idiotic older brother but that didn’t do much for the weight of worry on his mind as the druid told him nothing was certain yet. The wounds were extensive and they still worked on healing all of them. 

“He needs all their attention for now,” Hanzo continued, his shoulders slumping even more as if holding himself even slightly upright was too much for him now. 

Genji knew that to be bullshit. “There is more than enough healers to help everyone, anija. Whatever is your hangup, do not blame it on the lack of help because that is simply not true.”

“As I said, there will be others like Jesse, they will need help more urgently.” 

“There are. Four. The rest is mostly scraped and bruised, nothing that cannot be fixed easily and without your ‘noble’ sacrifice,” Genji scoffed mockingly. 

“Then I will go last.”

Now, this was getting beyond ridiculous. “What is this sacrificial bullshit, Hanzo? Where does it suddenly come fro-” Oh. But he knew where this had come from, Genji realized mid-sentence. He was there. 

He dropped down into a crouch, grabbing Hanzo’s shoulders and shaking him just enough so Hanzo would look up to glare at him. 

“Do not tell me you believed that hate spewing monstrosity? Hanzo!” 

But he did not really need an answer. Of course, he would. Hanzo would always believe the worst things with ease, that’s how it had always been.

“Mephisto was trying to break you, brother, you know this! You are not filled with hate, we both know that is pure nonsense.” 

The sound leaving Hanzo made him shut up; mirthless laugh filling the space between them. 

“You should know better than that,  _ brother _ ,” Hanzo spit after the cold sound of his laugh quieted down. “There was no untruth in his words.”

“There was, Hanzo. I know you do not hate me. Or any of the others. I’m not even sure if you are able to hate the clan!”

Hanzo looked at him startled. “Of course, I do not hate you -- I hate myself!”

Genji’s fingers tightened on Hanzo automatically at the venomous tone of the hiss. The wide eyes staring up at him filled with so much contempt it felt almost unbearable. But none of that was aimed towards Genji. 

...just Hanzo himself.

“Aniki.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and let his head drop back, revealing the column of his neck still covered with blood and dirt just as much as the rest of him. Genji pulled his fingers back as he realized he was pressing them into Hanzo’s already bruised flesh. Sure enough, his right palm was wet with blood. So was the torn up sleeve of Hanzo’s gi where a claw or spike must have torn the skin. 

“There are no words that can change what I feel towards myself,” Hanzo sighed, sounding world-weary and resigned. “All the forgiveness and kindness in the world cannot change my past actions.”

Genji wanted to protest, to say Hanzo needed to let himself heal. Not to let the wounds fester. But he had said those exact words many times before, and if they had no impact… Well, maybe those weren’t the right words after all. It was what  _ he _ needed to hear when Zenyatta took him under his care, so he would be able to deal with his anger. And his guilt. 

But Hanzo never heard about that part of Genji’s journey. Only ever about the forgiveness he imparted on himself and Hanzo. And only ever for that one night, none of what had happened before that. 

Not Genji’s own guilt at the past misdeeds. 

He sat down across from Hanzo, taking off his mask. This will be a conversation he hoped he would never have to have -- but if he has to go through it, it will happen without any barriers. 

“I forgave myself, you know. It took time and a lot of effort but I did, in the end, accomplish some resemblance of peace. But maybe I shouldn’t have? After all, I might have repented in certain ways but I never actually apologized. To you, that is.”

Hanzo stared at him. End even it the shadows behind the tent mostly hidden from the morning light, there were clearly visible dark circles under his eyes that were not part of the battle grime and prominent hollows of his sunken cheeks. Genji had to steel himself from tossing this discussion aside and taking Hanzo to a healer right that instant. 

“What do you mean?”

“Let us not ignore the facts anymore, Hanzo. I am done with avoidance. Our situation is not and was never just your fault. It was not yours and the clan's fault either. I have had my hand in creating the rift between us and never once have I attempted to fix it.”

“What-”

“I have made my choices and suffered the consequences. Were they harsher than I deserved? Probably. But they were not undeserved either. And despite what you believe I know your choices were not… uninfluenced.”

“Your actions? Genji, you- there was nothing you had done that could justify my actions!”

“What I had done? Probably not. But plenty of what I hadn’t done could.” Genji couldn’t quite hide the bitterness at that admission but he attempted to rein the feeling in. 

“I know what are you attempting but this is not helpful. I remember what had happened and who we used to be! Nothing you say now changes that!” Hanzo’s voice raised with each word until he was nearly shouting. 

Genji’s temper was not far behind as each obtuse objection Hanzo let out felt like a stab at his carefully maintained facade of composure. “You were not at fault!”

“Yes, I was! Because whatever you remember is not who I was!” Genji finally yelled, startling Hanzo into silence. His frustration spilling over the carefully built dam of self-discipline. “The Genji you are talking about never existed!”

Hanzo started at him with shock taking over his anger marred face. “Do not be stupid. Of course, I remember you!”

Genji let out a mirthless laugh and was unable to completely hide the hurt he felt at those words. 

“You do not, Hanzo.” He was no longer yelling. That one short outburst dulling the edge of his temper and his long practice in control taking care of the rest. “You have a picture in your heart that is bleached of flaws and imperfections.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Trust me I do not. I remember very well you used to be a little shit.” The profanity sounded sharp and nearly foreign coming from his older brother as he rarely let himself slip like that anymore. 

Genji shook his head. “You remember the things you could tolerate; the misbehaving, wildness, unruly child that only ever listened to few — and of which one was you. That is what you hold close. The memories of a child not of the man I turned into. And I know who I was, Hanzo!” He said sharply as Hanzo was opening his mouth to say something about knowing better than anyone who Genji was. But that was another of Hanzo’s lies he insisted on being true. Hanzo used to know him but they grew apart long before the fateful day that severed their bond by steel and claw. “I was not what you are telling yourself I used to be. I did not care for you like you believe I did.”

Genji took a breath, shame welling in his throat. He ever only admitted this to Zenyatta and even that happened twice at most. Too ashamed to speak it out loud even when he abhorred Hanzo for what he did to  _ him _ . 

“I was only too glad to throw you to those vipers if it meant I wasn’t their focus anymore. I knew how hard they were on you and I did not care, Hanzo. Often I laughed at you behind your back when they ruled over your every move and molded you into their perfect puppet — out of jealousy as much as because I thought you weak-minded and pathetic to let yourself be used like that. Their perfect little assassin. Perfect heir. Perfect weapon. 

I betrayed the clan to Overwatch without a second thought about what would happen to you if it meant  _ I _ would get out. There was no guilt. No plan to get you out as well. As long as I could use you as a bait for the snakes that ruled our family I would be happy to do so.” 

He took a ragged breath not fully able to look at Hanzo. He knew that if he did the shame would choke him and he wouldn’t be able to finish. And he had to. 

They needed to be honest with each other or nothing would ever change. 

“...I might have not realized  _ how much _ they twisted you but I knew they were doing it and I did not consider helping you. Not even once father passed away. I always put myself first. Almost always to your detriment.

Did I expect you to retaliate like you did? No, of course not. But let us not pretend my way was any less cruel. When it happened we were nothing close to being brothers and it was  _ not _ just your fault. You have slain you enemy and you had every right to d—“

“Enough!” Hanzo’s sudden roar startled Genji into silence. “Enough,” Hanzo said again, this time barely above a whisper. 

“I am sorry, brother,” Genji said quietly. “I am sorry I abandoned you and I am sorry for taking so long to apologize. To let you hate yourself for so many years when your fault was not any bigger than mine.”

“Don’t.” Hanzo pleaded in a strained tone. “I have killed you, Genji. Whatever you did before that hardly compares.”

“Does it not? Have I not molded you just like they did? Maybe not purposely but my neglect and blatant disregard harmed you as much if not more. If I attempted to be there for you at least as much as you have tried, things could have gone differently.”

Hanzo’s laugh sounded wet and humorless. “Are you saying my deeds are your fault?”

“No.” Genji shook his head. “I am saying your deeds were yours and my were mine. You cannot shoulder all the blame. And I refuse to let you do it. Not any longer. And not by yourself.”

Hanzo was silent for a long time. Long enough for Genji to gather enough courage to lift his face and look at his brother. 

Hanzo was looking right back and there were tear tracks running down his grime covered face, disappearing into his goatee — and how typical it was Hanzo managed to maintain it even when trapped in a different world. 

Genji looked at them with aching around his artificial heart. He could not recall the last time he saw Hanzo cry so openly. Was it back when they were just boys? When they expressed their emotions openly towards each other and their love was real and undeniable? 

“Please forgive me, aniki,” Genji choked out with his own tears finally spilling. 

One moment he was sitting alone, huddled under the weight of shame and guilt. In the next, there were strong arms around him and his face was nestled against Hanzo’s neck, wetting the skin with his tears and he choked on near violent sobs. Or maybe those were Hanzo’s. Genji couldn’t tell. 

“Always, otouto.”

He grabbed at the back of Hanzo’s gi, pressing against him. Forgetting for a few brief seconds his body was a hard metal that could not have been even remotely comfortable to hug and just let himself enjoy the first real hug he received from Hanzo in more than two decades. 

“Please forgive yourself as well,” Genji whispered against the side of Hanzo’s head when he was able to rein in his enervated emotions. 

Predictably, Hanzo stiffened at that but Genji was not willing to let it go. Not now and not ever again. He pulled away just enough to look Hanzo in the eye. “Please, Hanzo. The hatred you feel towards yourself is pointless. I am here. We both are. Let us not repeat our past mistakes. I would have us be brothers in truth this time. Like when we were boys and could not comprehend any world where we did not feel love for each other.” 

Hanzo stared back at him with a contemplative expression, the vulnerability of past minutes hidden safely away again. 

Genji did not mind. Much. He knew how hard it was for Hanzo to show any emotion openly. The scars of past abuse running too deeply to ever fully heal. 

“From the day you were born you- I-” Hanzo fell silent again his resolve crumbling faster than the words could be spoken. Genji wanted to say it’s alright. He knew now. There was no need for Hanzo to say anything more. 

But of course, his stubborn older brother would not be swayed from his chosen path so easily. He hardened his expression forcing the raw and nearly foreign words out through nearly clenched teeth. “I have loved you even when I hated you.”

The words gutted Genji. Making his own actions so much worse in contrast. The shame raised up like bile in his throat. “I cannot forgive myself, Genji. I will never stop hating my deed committed against you.”

Genji’s guild gave way to the sudden onslaught of hope. 

“Your deed. But not-“

Hanzo let out a breath, before letting his lips stretch into a minuscule tired smile. “I will endeavor to redirect my hatred towards that moment of my past instead of my whole existence.”

Genji smiles brightly through the new tears trailing down his face. 

“Thank you, aniki.” 

***

When Hanzo got back to the impromptu camp he headed straight for the healers’ tent, feeling drained both physically and emotionally, and determined to find McCree before face-planting into the first bedroll he came across and sleeping for a week. 

He was surprised to find Jesse awake and lucid. The cowboy prodding at the place where a deep gruesome wound used to be and now showed a patch of unblemished skin. 

He looked up at the sound of steps, his face lighting up when he saw Hanzo, and something in Hanzo’s chest settled at that. He felt himself relax and maybe even let some of his relief at the sight of the cowboy alive and relatively unharmed show on his face. 

What he hadn’t expected was the joy on Jesse’s expression instantly morph into one of worry. 

“Ya alright, darlin’?” 

Hanzo wasn’t sure how could he even begin to explain what he was feeling. Then quickly caught off guard by the realization that he hadn’t even considered keeping his feelings from Jesse. 

He blinked at the man half lying on an impromptu cot and took the sight in. 

McCree was clearly in a rough state; tired, dirty, and there were minor scrapes and wounds all over him (whoever healed him did not heal all of him but only the life-threatening wounds). Yet his expression was attentive and fully focused on Hanzo, despite previously focusing on assessing his own injuries. Something that should have a higher priority that Hanzo’s state of mind, yet abandoned in a flash. 

He focused on the anxious face for a moment or two longer before overcoming the final few steps and sitting down on the ground next to the cot, his knees bent under a softer angle so he could comfortably put his arms on his knees, not unlike he usually saw Jesse sit. 

“No,” he replied honestly, letting his shoulder drop and back curve, “but I think I will be.”

Jesse looked at him as if he hoped to see what was in Hanzo’s mind just by pure force of his intent before giving that up and cocking his head to the side with a smile. 

“Yeah?”

Hanzo returned it. “Yes.” Then he nodded towards Jesse’s bare chest. “How are  _ you _ feeling? The wounds were… bad.” Much worse than bad, actually. Hanzo tried very hard not to recall the sheen of blood on McCree’s lips as he gave Hanzo an apologetic smile only minutes after they subdued their enemies. 

Jesse sighed and the sound was warm with contentment. “I have to say a fella could get used to magical healing. Not even Angie is this quick and efficient — don’t tell her I said that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Hanzo smirked. Jesse grinned at him in turn. 

“I’m tired and hurting still. But nothing that a good night sleep, some food and a bit of additional rest won’t fix.”

“I am glad to hear that. I will admit I am looking forward to some rest myself.”

Jesse’s look turned considering at that. “Yeah, can’t say I’m surprised. I’ve heard how I got here, don’t really remember any of it but I doubt they would lie about it for shits and giggles. That was a risky stunt ya pulled, Shimada.”

Hanzo felt his face warm up when Jesse started to speak but he was determined not to betray himself by allowing his face to show his embarrassment in a more prominent way. 

“It was the most efficient way. The risk was calculated.”

“Uhuh,” McCree hummed, corners of his mouth ticking up. 

“Well, either way, I owe you my thanks. They told me it was a close one.”

Hanzo attempted not to shudder at those words but from Jesse’s expression, he did not succeed completely.

“Do not do it again and we will call it even.” Hanzo aimed for levity. And missed by a mile. Even he could hear the soft plea in his voice. 

Jesse’s hand moved as if wanting to grab his but then faltered and instead landed on his knee, patting him consolingly. 

“Ya drive hard bargain but I think we can work out some deal.” 

Hanzo chuckled, suddenly too tired to keep his eyes anymore. He should go. 

The hand from his knee disappeared and he took it as an opening but when he tried to get up, he as instead pulled onto the cot next to McCree. 

“Jesse, what-”

“Shh. Just go to sleep, alright? Don’t argue with me for once.”

Hanzo considered arguing just to spite him but then realized he was already half asleep and gave in. Just this once. There’s no harm in it only once.

***

Two weeks later they were standing around after the celebratory speeches. Finally, every single of their enemies was sent back where they came from, and most of the rogues as well. Some were yet to be found but those were only last few. 

The celebration was also something of a goodbye feast as many friendships and bonds were forged over the time spent here. It made the whole thing a bit bitter-sweet. But most people couldn’t wait to get home or at least to their respective worlds. 

Jesse noticed the small faerie dragon first as she made her way slowly towards their group, her whole posture droopy as her butterfly wings brought her closer and closer with every unenthusiastic flap. 

He poked Hanzo in the side and then gestured with his head towards the small dragon when he turned to see what Jesse wanted. 

To his credit, Hanzo only looked surprised for a split second before his expression turned into understanding and his features softened. 

He made few steps aside, walking towards Brightwing but not completely out of the earshot, so Jesse only had to try a little to listen in on their words. It said a lot about the change Hanzo has gone through that he did not try to hide his words from anyone. Jesse smirked when he noticed the cyborg ninja moving a bit closer as well but did not comment on it. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Hanzo asked his small friend, because despite his frequent and loud protests that was what the two became in the time spent here. 

“I am very sad. The queen says I will not see you again.”

Hanzo nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. “The words need to stay separated to prevent any more attempts to gain control of the Nexus. You do not agree?”

She sighed. “I do. But I also wish we could stay friends and go hunt and kill things together forever!”

Hanzo chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about hunting but I assumed we would stay connected despite the distance. After all, we are dragons. What do time and space mean to us?” 

Brightwing trilled with laughter at that. “That is true! We are!”

Hanzo nodded, then glanced sideways at Brightwing with a sly smirk. “I will not be able to assume my greater form in my world but I have hoped for one last flight before we have to depart. Would you like to join me?” 

As the faerie dragon twirled in the air with joy at the idea Genji next to Jesse quietly sighed, the sound content and happy. 

Jesse peaked at him from under his hat, curious. 

“Like this, he reminds me of the big brother I knew as a child. It’s good to see him like that again.”

Jesse believed that. The brothers were through much even before this experience. After this? Things would be different he felt it in his bones. 

And not just different; better. 

The change in the atmospheric pressure around them and taste of zone on his tongue made him look towards the place where Hanzo was now stretching his shimmering blue form like a languid cat. Brightwing oohing and aahing as she flitted around him. Several of the people around them turned to watch as the dragons twisted playfully while gaining altitude. 

Jesse felt a pang of deep regret at the fact he would never see Hanzo like this again. It wasn’t just that he was stunningly beautiful but there was an air of carelessness and freedom in his every movement. Joy from just being alive he never before observed in the archer. 

He couldn’t fully comprehend how the change made Hanzo feel but Jesse knew the man took pleasure in flying as much as one would expect him to at least. 

Few people around them pointed at the pair of playing dragons, some laughing, some smiling, and some simply awed at the view. Jesse understood all of them. 

There were few shouts when suddenly another dragon Jesse had never seen before joined the pair in the sky, huge, bigger than Hanzo by far, but stocky and witch pair of wings looking more like Alexstrasza than Hanzo or even Brightwing. Except this one wasn’t red but gleaming bronze color. Magnificent. 

To his surprise, the two dragons in the air did not look surprised by their new company at all. They welcomed it as an old friend and let it join them in the play? Dance? Jesse wasn’t sure but he didn’t care all that much. 

“Let’s just sit and watch for a while?” Hana suggested as the rest of the team was craning their necks just like everyone. 

And so they did, sitting or laying in the grass, watching the otherworldly show with smiles and unbothered chatter about nothing in particular, all of them enjoying the fact that they had won and soon, they will be able to go home. 

A flash of green light somewhere below was not entirely unexpected and so wasn’t the fourth dragon joining the merrymaking in the sky. Alexstrasza easily overshadowed all of the others in size -- Brightwing was barely visible at this point -- but somehow still looked most elegant in her movements. Or maybe it was just the surety with which she moved. 

As she ascended to the same height as the others, she looked down at the crowd that was now gathered and before anyone could so much as realize what was about to happen she let out a roar. 

The sound vibrated through the air and burrowed itself deep into Jesse’s bones, making him shiver. A victory roar. It took everything in him not to join in, so powerful was the surge of emotions she brought up in him. 

The dragons around her had no such reservations, though. 

All three of them joining in with her, making the ground shake with the might of it. 

Cheers went up around them, Jesse noticed the orc swordmaster Samuro raising his huge green fists in a joyful air punch; the three lost Vikings cheering with tankards in their hands as weird and out of place as always; Junkrat chuckling like the maniac he was, hopping from leg to pegleg and back. 

They were free. They won and they were free to go home. 

He couldn’t say he always believed it would end up like this. Too many close calls. Too many unknowns in their plans. 

But then again, there was quite the number of heroes caught in this storm, maybe they always had a better chance than he thought. 

Either way, Jesse felt great.

“Ya know, Genji,” he uttered, turning to look at the man next to him, who was lying with his arms behind his head, grinning and enjoying the sun against his unmasked face and listening to the celebratory roars coming from above, “don’t tell him I said that but yer brother is pretty damn cool.” 

The ninja turned to him with a gleam in his eyes and wide a smile of a proud little brother. “He really is, isn’t he?” 

***

Hanzo found him sitting on their usual spot on the roof en route to the hangar just above the cliffs, leaning into the meteostation and hiding from the view of anyone who could be milling about. 

It felt a bit surreal to be back here. 

They landed right after sunrise and were immediately herded towards the medbay. After that most of their teammates who were not part of their little field trip surrounded them and demanded explanations and assurances. The only thing stopping the salve of questions was Athena politely informing everyone it is time for debriefing. 

A general one that they held together with the task for most of them to compile a detailed written report. 

Except for Hanzo who was called into Winston’s lab like a naughty child for an oral report. (Though he suspected something similar was in Jesse’s future from the ques, verbal and non-verbal, Winston dropped during the ‘discussion’.)

“Hey there. Winston finally stopped beratin’ ya?”

Hanzo snorted. “If that’s what you wish to call it.” He sat down next to Jesse with a contented sigh. “He’s not very good at it. I’ve been scolded worse for oversleeping.”

The gunslinger turned to him with mockingly astonished expression. “You. Oversleeping.”

Hanzo did not even attempt to stop the eye roll. “I used to be a child.”

The theatrical gasp almost made him laugh. He bit it down but a smile still stretched his lips wide. 

Jesse chuckled, dropping his hat to the ground next to him so he could let his head loll to the side and look at Hanzo without smushing it against the metal construction. He twirled an unlit cigarillo in the fingers of his prosthetic. “So? What did he tell ya?”

“Nothing I didn’t already expect,” Hanzo shrugged unwilling the go through the dull recounting of all the warnings and final warnings he heard in the past three hours. Nor did he wish to think about all the prying questions about ‘dimensional travel’, ‘time manipulation’, or ‘improbable mass expansion’. 

There was another more pressing matter on his mind. 

“I believe I have not thanked you yet and I wish to rectify that.”

“Pfft,” the man waved the hand holding the unlit cigarillo, “ya really don’t have to. Told you, yer not the only one who cares about those doofuses.”

“So you have said,” Hanzo admitted with a nod, “but that is not what I had in mind. Well, not only,” he amended. 

Jesse turned to him now curious. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, there really wasn’t any other way to do this than take the plunge. So he did. 

“I do not mean to imply I’m not grateful for your help in finding Genji and the team, I am. But what I wish, no, need to express my thanks for is what you have done for me.”

He could feel Jesse stare at him with unwavering focus. Hanzo could imagine his expression perfectly; the crease between his brows and the crow’s feet as he squinted slightly trying to figure out what was Hanzo trying to tell, his lips pressed together as he wasn’t sure if the situation called for a smile or not. 

He couldn’t look up because he was worried his courage would desert him. 

“I would not have been able to achieve what I did without your unwavering support — despite the fact it mostly brought you nothing but pain, for which I am truly sorry.”

“Okay woah, woah!” Jesse interjected and Hanzo froze. Was Jesse angry? Maybe he did not wish to hear this and Hanzo was ruining everything by allowing his feelings-

“It wasn’t yer fault I got hurt so stop with that guilt thing right now. Stuff happened that were outa yer hands, nothing to be done about it. And every single time you made sure I was taken care of and helped me get better. In my books, that’s everything I could ever ask for.”

It took everything in him not to protest at that but the memory of Genji crying and feeling so obviously guilty over something he had little choice in made him press his lips firmly together. This was not the way. 

No matter how much he believed Jesse to be wrong about this, it was not his decision to make. Jesse did not blame him.

_ Jesse did not blame him _ . 

For some reason, the next breath he took felt easier. Cleaner, somehow. 

He looked up with an uncertain smile. 

The answering smile was warm and soft, just as were the eyes above it. 

“Still,” he said, “thank you.” He inserted as much sincerity and weight into those words as humanly possible. It made him feel raw in a terrifying yet newly thrilling way. 

Jesse’s expression turned flustered and his free hand rose to rub the back of his neck. 

“Shucks, darlin’, it wasn’t nothing.”

“On the contrary,” Hanzo replied, boldly reaching for the still rubbing hand and pulled it away from the neck and into his lap, gripping it both his hands  “It was- is everything.”

Jesse froze. 

Hanzo watched his gaze flit from his face to the hand and back again; face changing expressions faster than he could possibly decipher until it stopped at what seemed to be hopeful but unsure. 

“Han. Hanzo, I’m not sure what yer sayin’ but I hope I know? I’m just not sure I can take being wrong about it.”

“Well, let me make myself clear then, gunslinger. I have never in all my life felt closer to anyone than I do to you. Nor have I trusted anyone as much as I trust you. And I would be interested in discovering more about you, or possibly us if that is something you would be interested in?” He asked, ending in a slightly unsure and possibly awkward note. 

The mechanical hand previously toying with the cigarillo now covered his hand still holding on Jesse’s right palm. 

“Ya know, I’ve been picturing this moment for a helluva long time. Embarrassingly long even. Just never thought you would beat me to the punch like this.” Jesse grinned at him. It could even be said he was beaming. His eyes squinted against the low hanging sun but Hanzo thought he could see them shine a bit more than usual. 

He tilted his head, lips quirking in a small smile. “Is that your way of saying yes to the possibility?”

“Hell yes!” Jesse flashes his teeth in a broad smile and then tugged Hanzo by the hands making him lean forward and mimicking the movement himself. “As if I could ever say no to you, darlin’. After all, I followed ya into another world and through one hell of a storm. Don’t think I could ever not to.”

Hanzo chuckled. “I will certainly keep that in mind. For both our sakes.” 

They both would later claim that they were the ones who initiated the first kiss. But as with most things between them, the truth was they met in the middle. And it worked out splendidly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any terrible mistakes, I'm rushing through the editing to meet the deadline and will eventually edit it again (I hate putting it out there so unpolished but needs must).   
> But I hope you enjoyed reading despite the inevitable errors XD A lot of tears and blood went into making this goliath of a fic. All kudos and comments are much appreciated but mostly I just hope this fic brought some joy to your day, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
